Second Chances?
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: Fang's suicide attempt landed him in a rehab program for 1 yr. Max divorced him but they still have a child to support. Can Fang win Max back? The world is crashing down around him and he must save the flock in order to save himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances?**

By MyNameIsCAL

**This fanfic is something I'd like to actually take time to make a decent story. Do not expect updates for this as fast as my other ones. I really hope you enjoy this. Chapters alternate between Max and Fang's POV. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, Dr. Martinez (Mom), and all those other characters from the Maximum Ride books belong to James Patterson. I thank him deeply for the chance to use his characters in my own stories.  
**

---Fang's POV---

I don't know what I'm doing. There are syringes that surround me and Max is pounding on the bathroom door, but my body does not cooperate to let me go open it. Instead, I shoot some more drugs into my vein and climb into the tub, clothes and all, into the warm water. I've got a knife in hand too. What the hell was I doing?

And somehow I was just driven to do this, without any thought or any reason. I see the blood fill be water in the tub, the knife swishing around in the water, hitting the bottom. Closing my eyes, darkness consumes me. The last thing I heard was Max screaming my name.

* * *

When you wake up every day to solitude, to nothing but a grey wall, it's hard. But that's where I'm at. I was driven into drugs, into self-inflicted pain because of what I did. It's been over a year ago since I tried to kill myself. I'm getting out soon, but I still have to make peace with myself. With Max and the flock and especially Alex, my daughter.

My world has been turned upside down since I got in here. Max was mad at me, as much as she wants me to get better. In fact most of the flock was mad, even though they would visit every now and then. Iggy, and Max who seemed reluctant at times, were the only ones who visited weekly. The doctors knew them, my shrink knew them, and even some of the patients knew them.

But what happened to me? Well after we helped bring Itex down, after I settled down and got serious with Max, the government hired me to work for them. It was an undercover job, to work the streets of New York City and get friendly with the scum that plagued the city every day. I had discovered thousands of drug dealers and how their operations worked. Yet me, myself had fallen into that, under the pressure of keeping a job and being there for my family.

The job required to be like the people I was fighting. I had to get inside their heads and in the end it almost killed me. My mental stability fell apart and everything went with it. Max was able to take the FBI to court and we got some money. They paid for my hospital bills, for my rehabilitation, and continued to issue me a paycheck until I got a new job which wouldn't be for a while.

"Today's your big day," the nurse smiled, trying to sound excited.

I was indifferent to getting out of here now. Max was under a lot of pressure. She had walked in here with divorce papers one day and I signed them. We had joint custody when I got out of here, as long as the doctor signed off that I was stable enough to take care of Alex. This was supposed to be a mutual agreement, but I only agreed for Max's happiness, and not mine.

"Yup, big day," I tried to smile back, forcing myself out of bed.

I meet with Dr. Johnson one last time. I'll be seeing him once a week, sort of like an outpatient thing, so he can check up on me. Then I go and pack all my things. It's time to say goodbye to the people I've spent time here with. Most of them come and go. I've just been here the longest because I came with a lot of anger, a lot of pain.

"Max is coming to pick you up," Dr. Johnson smiled as he led me to the front of the facility.

"Max?" I questioned. She said Iggy would come with Ella.

The doctor nodded. "I'll see you next week on Friday. And please, don't forget to take your medication."

I nodded, clutching the prescription paper in my hand. His handwriting, of course as a doctor, unreadable to me, as I look down at it. Max's car pulled up to the curb outside. I started to go out and the doctor gave me one last farewell. I would see him soon anyway.

"Hi, Max," I said anxiously.

She opened the trunk and put my suitcase inside. Then she turned back to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, confused.

"It's good to see you, Fang," she muttered.

I didn't want to let go, but I had to. Max and I were no more than friends now. I got into the passenger seat and watched the hospital fade into the distance until we turned the corner.

"Where are we going?" I asked, just to fill the silence.

"Home," Max answered. "Wherever you want to go."

I suddenly hated the city and everything about it. Maybe I would move out of here. Well, actually I couldn't. I sighed as we pulled into the parking garage under our apartment.

"What?" Max glanced at me.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She gave me one last look before getting out of the car.

"Who is home with Alex?" I suddenly realized that someone had to be watching her.

"Iggy." But his name came out stiffly.

"What about Ella?"

Max locked the car. "Mom is sick. She's in Arizona. Iggy is leaving to head out there today. The doctors say that she has Alzheimer's. I'll tell you later. C'mon Alex is waiting for us."

I followed her up the stairs to our eleventh floor apartment. Well, I think it was hers now since we were divorced. The only thing I could get over was how she wasn't resentful towards me right now. I had half expected her to tell me to gather my things and find a new place to live. And I would have deserved it too after being absent for an entire year. For being an absent father off on a job. In fact, I probably couldn't remember the last time we had even had time for just the two of us. Then I just fell apart.

The door still reads "The Home of Fang and Max Ride." The governments made us make our names official. For the most part, we all kept our names, except the Gasman who decided he was going to be Zephyr. We all had different last names. Well, I had taken Max's last name. I didn't really want to pick one. The others came up with their own. I'm pretty sure Gazzy had the most ridiculous name ever.

"Daddy!"

Alex is running at me. She's gotten so grown up since I was gone. I scooped her up into my arms and spun her around a few times. Smiling, she plants a kiss on my cheek and then I put her down.

"Daddy! I missed you!!! Are you gonna read me bedtime stories again?" She wrapped herself around my leg.

"Of course," I promised, patting her head.

Iggy emerged from the kitchen holding a bottle of water. He barely acknowledges me as he sits down on the couch. Whatever was going on with Mom, I could tell, was bothering both of them a lot. I sat between them after Alex surrendered my leg. She plopped down in front of the TV and turned it on.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" Iggy suggested. "Because I really need to get out."

"Sure, we'll go wherever you want, Ig," Max agreed.

"I'll watch Alex," I heard myself say.

"Nah, you two are coming with us. What makes you think we wouldn't bring you?" Max replied.

I hesitated. "I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't want to be around me."

Max frowned. "You're still my best friend, Fang. I'm not kicking you to the curb."

If I'm your best friend, then why did leave me? I almost asked that, but then Alex ran up to me and sat on my lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey," I responded.

She curled up into a ball in my lap. "Why were you gone so long?"

I sat there and watched her stare into my eyes. I didn't know what to say to her. In fact, I actually felt like crying and curling up into a ball myself. Eventually, Max answered, "He got hurt at work, so they had to keep him at the hospital."

"Oh," Alex said, as if it all made sense now. "Well I'm glad you're ok."

She jumped off me and sat on Max's lap. I muttered, "Yeah, me too, Kiddo."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances?-Chapter 2**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

I'm not so sure that Fang is one hundred percent ok. And even for a while, when I was angry at him, it was hard not to think that this was all a mistake. The divorce was going to be the one thing I would always regret. But Fang needed to learn that being absent had a price to pay, and back then I was foolish. It was the wrong decision and now I was stuck with someone else who would never amount to the man Fang was.

Roland was charming and had a way with words, but his temper flared easily. He was very much against about the idea of helping Fang. Before I had picked up Fang, Iggy and I had done our best to hide all of Roland's things. Right now, Roland should be at work. I told him to stay clear of my apartment. He reluctantly agreed, but I had this sinking feeling that he was going to come around and upset Fang.

My head was spinning in fifty different directions. I still had Mom to worry about too. The rest of the flock was gathering to spend some time with Mom before the Alzheimer's claimed her. Iggy was leaving early tomorrow. I still had to assess whether Fang would be ok with going. But I got the feeling that being away from here would be better for Fang.

"We'll leave for dinner in an hour," I told Fang.

"Is my stuff still in your room?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

I nodded. "Yup, didn't move a thing."

He stood. "Can I go in your room?"

"I'm not going to deny you access to your things," I smiled jokingly, but he didn't smile back.

"Alright, thanks," he muttered, trudging off down the hall.

The one good thing was that Roland stayed in the guest bedroom when he was here. Fang didn't have a reason to go in there. Eventually I would have to tell him who Roland was. But he needed to come back to all of this slowly.

"I think we need to get him out of here as soon as possible," Iggy whispered. "Fly him off to Arizona so he won't have to deal with Roland until later."

I sighed. "Roland is the biggest pain in the ass."

Iggy frowned. I knew he wanted to remark how I had leading Roland on. Iggy knew that I pitied Fang, and that even maybe I still loved him. In fact, Iggy knew the most about my troubles. Often Iggy and Ella came to visit and Ella always slept at a decent time. From all our years of being on the run, Iggy and I were almost nocturnal. We spent hours talking about nothing, and sometimes, we would talk about important things.

"Where are we gonna go to dinner?" Iggy said instead.

"Fang is going to insist on going somewhere cheap. I'm going to tell him to choose where he really wants to go, and he'll give in," I answered. "And then he'll insist on paying, which I can't let him do because it'll make me feel guilty and honestly, I don't think he needs to be paying for anything right now. So by process of elimination, Fang is going that BBQ place. It's not cheap enough to be fast food, but not expensive enough to make it some kind of fancy restaurant."

Iggy gaped at me. "This is exactly why I don't understand you divorcing him."

He was right. None of this made sense. And my silence only emphasized my agreement.

* * *

Fang did exactly what I said he would. He didn't say much over dinner except for ordering his food. At least he ate a lot. I would worry more if he didn't eat. Now we were walking home. I had run into CVS to get Fang's prescription meds. He frowned at the bag, taking it from me.

"I don't even think they work," Fang said.

I didn't know what to say to him, and he knew that, so he continued forward. We followed him back to the apartment and up the stairs. I wondered what was going through his mind right now. But my thoughts were interrupted by Roland, who was standing outside the door, waiting for us. Waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" Roland asked, scowling.

I stepped in front of Fang. "Roland, get out of here."

He walked toward Fang, ignoring me. "Hello, Fang. I'm Roland and I'm Max's _boyfriend_."

Roland stuck out his hand and Fang shook it stiffly. This wasn't the way I wanted things to go. Fang looked hurt as he turned around, waiting for me to say something, but I was speechless. Damnit, Roland. How I hated him right now.

"Do you need help with anything?" Roland questioned me.

"Yes," I answered. "Please, leave."

He sighed. "Well, Max. If that's the way things are gonna be, then so be it."

I frowned.

"Call me, please," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. This was all a show for Roland. He wanted to get inside of Fang's head.

Iggy grabbed Roland by the arm before he could get past him. "You better not come back until Max tells you to."

"What, are you her personal bodyguard now? Hah, that's a joke," Roland snarled.

Iggy pushed him against the wall and raised a fist, but Fang grabbed Iggy by the arm and pulled him away. That was surprising. I thought Fang would have joined in. Iggy let go of Roland and we watched him scramble down the hall towards the elevator.

"Bastard," Iggy muttered as Fang let go of him.

"I have explaining to do, don't I?" I said to Fang.

He shrugged and opened the door.

* * *

Fang sat on his side of our bed and I sat on mine. He had just read Alex a bedtime story. He sat, patiently, waiting for me to explain myself and Roland's rudeness. The bed was his to sleep in. I would go sleep in the guest bedroom.

"Roland is someone I don't take seriously," I explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I wasn't going to admit my feelings to Fang now. "Because he doesn't take me seriously sometimes. I just pity him."

Fang said nothing.

"I was going to tell you about him. But I thought you would want some time to adjust to all of this," I went on.

"Alright." Fang lay back against the pillows.

"So do you want to go to Arizona with Iggy tomorrow or do you want to stay here?" I heard myself ask him without even thinking.

He looked up at me. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Ok."

"Ok." He pulled the blankets over himself. "Good night."

"Night."

I closed the door behind me. Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances?- Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

"Sir, you need to take off your jacket."

Reluctantly, I pulled it off and put it one of the bins that went through the x-ray machine. I was wearing short sleeves, which wasn't a smart choice on my part. I wasn't really thinking this morning. I didn't even wear a warm jacket to the airport. Sleep never came easy. I was taking sleeping pills that the doctor prescribed, but it barely had any affect.

The security guard stared at my arms as I walked through the metal detector. I handed him my boarding pass. He checked it and handed it back quickly. It wasn't polite to stare, I thought to myself. What an asshole.

The sun was just rising now. I was surprised Max had a ticket already bought for me. Maybe she knew I would agree to come. Sometimes there were things we just knew and never had to ask about. I guess some things never changed.

Max handed me my jacket and I pulled it on quickly. We were off to the gate now.

* * *

"It's good to see you, Fang." Ella greeted me with a hug as we entered the baggage claim area. She smiled at me. I forced a smile back. Her sincerity was something I never questioned. The last time I saw her was last month. Whatever was going on with Mom had been going for a while, they just neglected to tell me because they thought I couldn't handle it, and to some extent I would agree.

"Ella!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hey, Alex," Ella grinned. "Grandma is making cookies for you."

Alex squealed with joy. I realized how much I had missed her. The times I saw her were short and brief. Max never liked to bring Alex to the hospital. Even though it had been years since we had been at the school, that hospital smell still managed to haunt us. It's like those dreams when you got when you were little that still made you afraid to open your closet at night.

"Who's at home with Mom?" Max asked.

"Angel is," Ella answered. "Gazzy and Nudge should be coming over the next few days. I think Gazzy preferred to fly himself and Nudge is taking the bus in."

I moved away from them and started to look for our suitcases. There were two in total. The bigger one Max, Alex, and I shared while the other smaller one was Iggy's. I grabbed both of them and dragged them back towards the others.

"Oh, thanks," Max said, surprised.

I shrugged and followed them towards Ella's car. It was so hot here in Arizona compared to New York City. I liked Arizona much better than New York City. Moving to New York had been a mistake. We only did because of Iggy and Ella. Ella got a job in New York. Max wanted to be close to them. The government happily gave me a job there too, so at the time it seemed like a logical choice. That had been such a mistake. If only I could go back and change everything so Max and I would be happy and Alex would have a stable father figure.

Coming back to Arizona was like taking a trip back in time. Arizona is where we really started living our lives without fear. It was where Max and I actually had time to fall in love. Mom always took us in whenever we needed a place to crash when we were fighting Itex still. She never once threatened to make us leave, no matter how bad it got. Even when Gazzy and Iggy accidentally blew up the TV, she just bought a new one and wouldn't accept our money.

Mom's house was where I asked Max to marry me a few days after Thanksgiving years ago. This was the first place Alex lived before we moved to New York. Hell, Max and I had gotten married in the backyard. Even Iggy and Ella had their wedding here. You would think that this was the last placed that I would want to be, but sometimes those memories that you look upon bitterly are also the only memories that can make you smile.

"Hey," Max whispered. "Are you ok?"

I sat next to her, staring out the window. Iggy and Ella were deep in a conversation about the weather. Ella said she missed Arizona. Iggy said that they should move back out here and that the weather would be better. There were some things you always came back to, and one of those things was the place where we grew up. Well, in our case, the place we did the most growing up at. Max repeated her question and I snapped out of my daze, realizing that I had only answered her in my thoughts.

"Yeah, just fine," I answered, trying not to sound sarcastic.

Max knew I was lying. I had been far from fine for longer than I could remember, and she knew that. Although it wasn't a total lie. Being in Arizona was better than sitting around in the city, watching the snow sleet into rain and then back to snow. No wonder life was spinning out of control. Not even the weather could hold itself together.

"You can talk to me, if you ever need to talk about anything," Max offered. She didn't call me out of my lie because I could tell when she was lying too.

"Alright, thanks," I answered, leaning my head against the window.

She nodded. There was that unspoken language between us. All we needed was a nod, a pause for silence, or eye contact to understand what the other person was thinking. It made me wonder how this had all fallen apart.

* * *

No one told Mom that Max and I had gotten divorced. I guess it would have been too much for her to handle. Angel hugged Max. She would always be the youngest, no matter how old we got.

"Stay out of his head," I heard Max whisper.

Pretending not to hear them, I dragged the suitcases to their proper rooms. Max and I would be stuck in the same room once Gazzy and Nudge came. They were both flying in. For them, it would be impossible to get plane tickets. Gazzy was flying by himself from Canada while Nudge was coming from California. They were supposed to meet up somewhere and arrive together. That's what Ella had told us in the car.

Max and I are in our old room. Not much has changed. The old books I left are still here, just tidied up into a pile. I set the suitcase on the dresser and dug around for my button up shirt I packed. It was too hot to be wearing this jacket. Of course in the city, it would have been too cold.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want," I remarked, pulling extra bed sheets out of the closet.

"No, it's ok. Just sleep on the bed," Max answered.

She left me in the room alone as I looked for my shirt.

* * *

Mom seemed normal except for the fact that no one had told her that Max and I were now divorced. Maybe it was better if she didn't find out now. She was excited that we were all coming for Thanksgiving. Iggy was going to help cook. I hadn't had Iggy's cooking in a long time. Now I had an appetite. That was a good thing.

"How's work, Fang?" Mom asked.

I avoided looking up at her, staring at my wrists. "Ah, it's good. I got a break now."

"Oh, anything interesting lately?" she went on.

I gulped. My lying skills were out of practice. "No, not really. Same old things over and over again."

The oven beeped before Mom could ask another question. I let out a deep breath. Alex came running into the kitchen.

"Hi, Fang," Angel smiled as she came in, taking a seat next to Max.

I nodded at her, trying not to think of anything important. Angel made me uneasy. I felt guilty though. Max didn't let Angel visit me when I was in the hospital. Maybe it wasn't just to protect me but also to protect them. I can't say that I thought of the greatest things when I was in there. My mind would cross over to the darkness of death sometimes. Even now, I wasn't sure if I was ok. Maybe they shouldn't have let me out.

"Daddy?" Alex tugged on my sleeve.

"Mmm?" I looked down at her.

"Why do you look so sad?"

I hesitated. "I'm just tired."

She handed me a cookie. "Then you should take a nap. That's what Mommy used to make me do."

I felt like hiding away in a corner and crying, but instead, I sat there and ate the cookie thoughtfully as Alex handed one to everyone. I was in for a long weekend.

* * *

I sat in bed, staring at the two sleeping pills I was supposed to take before I went to sleep every night. Max walked in just as I swallowed them. For a normal person, it would take only minutes to fall asleep, but for me, I could lie awake in bed for an hour before I finally felt the effects. At least once they kicked in I could sleep for a little while.

She sat down on the other side of the bed. "I think today went well."

I laid back. "Really?"

Max pulled the blankets over herself. "Well I thought so."

"So you want the bed to yourself?" I wasn't sure what to say to her.

She looked at me. "C'mon, Fang. You and I both know that neither of us wanna sleep on the floor."

I shrugged. She was right and I didn't care. I'm sure Roland would blow a fuse if he knew, but I intended on staying on the edge of my side of the bed. Max knew what she was doing, right?

"Good night," Max said, filling my silence.

I muttered. "Night."

* * *

Gazzy and Nudge should be arriving today. Mom is busy preparing food for everyone. We would have stopped her, but cooking made her happy and seeing that her good days were numbered, no one said anything. I sat in the kitchen with Max's laptop, checking my email. There wasn't a lot. No one emailed me except the flock and the people I worked with. There were a few people I helped out in New York that still kept in contact when they could. Although their emails were few and often sporadic.

The most recent one was from the office. The boss needed to talk to me. Not that the boss scared me. He was only some government agent, I think FBI or something, that worked with the New York City Police Department. Technically, I was considered an undercover cop. They probably needed me back, but I when I got back to New York, I was going to hand in my badge and gun. It was the gun I needed to get rid of. Max was lucky I didn't use that. The thought of shooting myself didn't cross my mind until after they had hospitalized me.

"Max, do you still have my cell phone?" I needed to call them to at least tell them.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to give it back to you." She disappeared into the hallway and came back a few minutes later holding my cell phone and my wallet. I forgot that I could drive too. The other thing I would be giving back was my car, which belonged to the police.

I turned on my phone. It had been such a long time since I've used it. I was able to check the voicemails from the hospital. Usually I ignored the people who called me.

"Who are you calling?" Max asked.

"The department."

"You're not going back," Max sounded uncertain. She thought I was calling to tell them I would be back in a few days.

"No, I'm resigning," I told her. "I'm sure it's clear to the both of us that I would never be able to go back and do the same thing."

"Oh, of course," Max nodded.

Our conversation doesn't get any farther because the door bell rang. Gazzy and Nudge were here. I wondered if I should go to the door or run and hide.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. New chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances?-Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

It was late now. Fang had been knocked out by his sleeping pills already and Mom had gone off to bed hours ago. I now sat in the family room with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Where's Ella?" I asked.

Iggy shrugged. "She's tired. I don't think she's really up to staying up late."

I would like to think that Ella wasn't falling apart, but even Iggy showed signs that he was breaking under the pressure. We were all exhausted.

"So, what's up with Fang?" Gazzy finally spoke first.

"I feel like he's a different person now." I leaned back on the couch.

"You left him, Max. What did you expect?" Iggy shot back, his voice was angry a harsh, but bitter at the same time.

"I…I don't know," I stuttered.

There was only silence after that.

"I'm sorry." Iggy's voice was barely audible.

I shook my head.

"What are we going to do with Mom?" Nudge interjected.

That seemed like the more pressing matter. I just didn't have the heart to talk about Fang. It hurt too much.

We really only had a few options. None of us wanted to send Mom off to one of those assisted living places. That was going to be our last choice. Someone needed to keep an eye on her though. It was hard to think of the worst that could happen and it probably wouldn't, but we still needed to be cautious. Mom was ok now, but later, someone needed to be here all the time.

Angel was already out of the race to be one of the people to stay. I wanted her to finish out college. Mom would like that too. Ella had a job and splitting her and Iggy didn't seem like a good idea. Nudge had a job that I knew she couldn't leave for long. Don't get me wrong, I knew every single one of us would drop everything to come look after Mom, but I didn't want to ruin someone's hope and dreams.

That left Gazzy and me. Possibly Fang. Fang, himself, needed looking after too.

"I can move here," I heard myself say.

Gazzy blinked. "I don't have to travel the world. I can do that later."

I shook my head. "I don't have a job and Alex doesn't really enjoy school in New York anyway."

"What about Fang?" Iggy questioned.

"He'll have to move here too," Nudge added. "You two are supposed to have joint custody over Alex."

"He hates the city," Angel said quietly. "He wants nothing more than to get away from it. But you should talk to him first. And don't forget about Roland."

Damnit, Roland. You were more trouble than I thought.

* * *

It was Thanksgiving today. We were all dressing up for family photos. Fang stepped out of the bathroom, clean shaven. He reminded me of the Fang that I used to know, the Fang that had faded away into the past.

"Can you help me with my tie," he grumbled.

I looped it a couple of times and pulled it through. It looked nice now. Before I could stop myself, I put my arms around him. I expected him to push me away, but his arms came around me slowly, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"What was that for?" He asked.

I shrugged, smiling.

And he actually sorta smiled back.

* * *

"Hey, you're lookin' nice today," Ella said as we entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," Fang muttered.

We took our places, like every Thanksgiving. Ella fussed over Iggy's hair as we waited for Mom to set up the camera. Fang stood at the end, almost removed from the group.

"Move in a little," Mom said to Fang.

He slowly inched closer towards Alex and me.

"C'mon, Fang. We're family. Make it look like it," Mom frowned.

Hesitantly, he put an arm around me.

"Good, good," Mom smiled again.

Fang relaxed a little.

We took several pictures, but Mom always needed more after that. Iggy and Ella took a picture and then Angel and Gazzy. Fang, Alex, and I were next. This picture was easier though. Fang placed his arm around me. I suddenly missed him, even though he was standing right next to me.

"Ah, it'll make a lovely Christmas card," Mom exclaimed.

"It will," I agreed.

* * *

The smell of food filled the house as the day carried on. Iggy and Mom were hard at work cooking. Alex was in there, fascinated because I couldn't cook. The rest of us sat in the family room, watching old movies and talking pretty much about nothing of importance. It was better that way.

I watched Fang as he sat in the corner of the room in a chair. He was in a room filled with the people who knew him best yet he looked lonely. Unconsciously, he was digging his fingers into the sides of his arms. After a while, and without warning, he stood and disappeared out the door. Angel exchanged looks with me.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'm not listening to his thoughts. Maybe you should go talk to him."

I stood and exited the way he had gone.

"He went outside," Iggy said without even turning to me.

I opened the door and looked around. He was leaning against the side of the house, his sleeves rolled up now.

"I'm fine." He answered too quickly to be telling the truth.

The scars were still there, running up his arms. He sucked in a deep breath as I came closer to him. His gaze went from me, to his arms, and back to me.

"They say," Fang said, his voice cracking, "that the hardest thing to do is forget. And now I finally know why."

"Fang…"

"That tingle is still there. I still have that want to feel the pain, to watch the blood drip down my arms," Fang breathed out.

I grabbed him by the wrist before he could start scratch his arm.

"You're gonna be ok," I whispered.

He took a step closer to me. "That's about the hundredth time I've heard that."

I let go of him. "But I actually believe it."

And there was a moment where we were both standing there, staring at each other. His eyes met mine and then he pushed me against the side of the house and kissed me.

And I kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances?- Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

The events of yesterday were not spoken about. Every time Max caught my eye, she would smile, but both of us knew that we had been foolish. Max should have known better than that, but in the heat of the moment, everything was impulse instead of reason. I should know that by now. Maybe if I put more thought into things, it wouldn't have be this way.

I overheard Gazzy talking to Max. They were in the kitchen. Usually I wasn't up this early, but somehow I had woken up this early.

"Let the doctor make sure he's alright for that," Gazzy said. "And no offense, Max, I don't think he's ok. Keep an eye on him. I'll stay here with Mom until you've decided."

"Yeah, I know," Max sighed. "And I don't know what to do about Roland."

I heard the chair squeak. "According to Iggy, you're leading him on. Get your priorities straight. It's obviously either or Roland or Fang you have to pick. You can't pick both."

"I can't leave Roland just like that," Max said quietly, like she was afraid to admit that.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I just don't want you to end up in the position where he's going to ask something of you that you don't wanna give, but you will just to make him happy," Gazzy replied. "Because if you choose Roland, you're going to break Fang's heart and your own heart. If you choose Fang, and you do it at the right time, you can leave Roland with something that's repairable."

I walked away from the kitchen, no longer hungry, even though I needed to eat. Maybe I felt hurt, but at the time I couldn't tell. I just needed to get away for a while. Where was Iggy? I couldn't talk to Max about Max, so I would have to find the next best thing. Iggy.

* * *

Iggy was with Ella in Mom's "office" which just had a computer and some filing cabinets. I took a seat on the extra chair.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked. Was it that noticeable?

"I heard Gazzy and Max talking about me," I answered.

"About Roland and you?" Iggy questioned.

I nodded. Iggy took my silence as a yes anyway.

"You have to be patient," Ella told me. "Max chose Roland because she missed you. If you ask me, Roland is the complete opposite of you. There was a period of time where she refused to talk about you, even to Alex. Roland wasn't anything like you, so she enjoyed his company, but after a while, she realized that she missed you more than she could love Roland."

I stared at my feet.

"Give Max sometime. Don't get involved with Roland and his hate towards you," Iggy advised. "Keep an eye on Max. If you think something's going wrong tell us. She'll listen to us."

"So she won't listen to me?" I frowned.

"Well, she will," Iggy explained. "But you can't come off like you're trying to convince her that you're better. Even though she knows that you are, she's stubborn."

She wasn't stubborn. Max just wanted the best for everyone. Maybe she needed to think about herself too. I couldn't remember one time when Max was selfish. But there was still a point where you had to think of yourself first sometimes, and I thought she finally reached it. Even I had to be imposing on her well being.

"Just be patient," Iggy repeated.

* * *

I never thought I would be relieved to be back in New York City, but after getting on and off two planes, getting stuck in Denver for an extra five hours, and arguing with the flight attendants, I was about done with airports until Christmas came. Then we'd be heading back.

It was nearly three in the morning now. I dragged out suitcases towards the taxi stand.

"Oh shit," Max muttered.

"What?" I turned to see what she was staring at.

"Roland," she replied.

Iggy stood on other Max's other side.

"Is that Uncle Roland's car?" Alex tugged at my sleeve.

Max let out a deep breath and walked over to the car. Roland stepped out of the car. Ella was right. He was like the exact opposite of me. He was only Max's height. He had blonde hair, he smiled, and he right now he was making Max laugh. Not to mention that he was _human_. I looked away.

"Let me drive you home," Roland offered, with a smile.

Max hesitated, but it was only a hesitation I would notice. "Alright."

I dragged their suitcases over and loaded them in the trunk. Roland ignored me, opening the doors for Max and Alex. I closed the trunk and stepped back next to Iggy.

"Aren't you going to take Fang?" Iggy asked, as if he could _see_ what was going on.

But Roland waved to us and got into the driver's seat. Max caught my eye and waved, but I didn't wave back. I was probably being selfish, but my anger got the best of me. She should have defended me.

"You can come home with us," Ella sighed.

I didn't answer.

"Fang," Iggy elbowed me. "C'mon."

I followed them to a taxi and got in.

* * *

Iggy's apartment was actually slightly bigger than Max's, even though Iggy and Ella were only two. It was mostly for Iggy's comfort. He had his whole apartment mapped out in his head. It was five steps from the kitchen table to the fridge and ten steps from the TV to the armchair in the corner.

"Guest bedroom is yours," Iggy said.

I dropped my backpack onto the bed, turning on my phone. There were two missed calls from Max. I ignored them and stripped to my boxers, throwing my clothes into a pile on the floor. For once I was tired. As soon as I got into bed, my phone rang again. I couldn't ignore Max forever.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi, Fang." Max sounded unsure of herself.

"Hey," I found myself repeating another greeting. I didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry about Roland," she finally managed to say.

"It's fine," I assured her, but it was a lie.

She sighed. "We should get lunch tomorrow together when Alex is at school. I'll take you wherever you want to go before we have to pick her up."

Now she was just trying to make up for it, but I didn't intend on staying at Iggy's house, moping around all day because I felt stupid. I agreed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Well, goodnight, Fang," she finished.

I said goodnight and flipped my phone closed.

PAGE BREAK!!!

"I don't want to talk about Roland," I told Max as I got into her car.

She began to drive. "Alright. Where do you want to go first?"

"The station."

"The station?"

"Yeah."

She drove a few blocks and entered the parking lot. I flashed my badge and the security guard let me through, looking surprised.

"Park in my spot," I said. "Come in with me. Security will get suspicious if you sit here for too long."

We entered the station. There were always a lot of people going in and out. Cops, ex-criminals, undercover agents, and politicians were here every day. No one knew the FBI had an operation here. It was just supposed to be a regular police station.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here? I didn't know you got out." My boss walked towards me. He was Special Agent Wilkes, young and full of life. Even in the worst of times, he was optimistic. There were few times where he thought things were hopeless.

"I'm resigning," I stated.

Wilkes' smile fell from his face.

"Let's talk, in my office," he motioned.

I nodded. "Max wait outside."

She took a seat on a chair that Wilkes pulled out for her. He was a gentleman, after all. Wilkes was the kind of guy who had a high respect for women.

"Resigning?" Wilkes asked after he closed the door. "You're going to walk away from everything you've done?"

I frowned. "The job consumed me and look where I ended up."

"We can put you somewhere else," Wilkes suggested. "Work the streets with the homeless or something."

I shook my head. "I'm done. Here's my badge and gun."

"Fang, please," he begged.

"No." I tossed my badge and gun onto his desk.

"You're making a mistake."

"This job was a mistake. Max divorced me and I've turned into the people I tried to help." I stood up, leaning against his desk. "My family doesn't look at me the same way anymore. I have things to fix and people to make peace with. So don't you even tell me walking away from this is a mistake, Wilkes."

He stared me in the eyes. "If you ever want to come back, I'll be here."

I turned away. "I'm not coming back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances?-Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

The door flung open and hit the wall. Fang came storming out, Wilkes following him.

"I need you," Wilkes begged. "You can't leave like that. It doesn't work that way. All the people you were in contact with. They're still around and they're looking for you."

Fang spun around, grabbing Wilkes by the shirt. I stood, unsure of what to do.

"You do ever want to be in my situation," Fang hissed, restraining Wilkes against the wall. "Don't ever come near me, or my family. I'm as good as dead to the drug lords of New York."

Fang let go of Wilkes. There were two cops, waiting for Wilkes' order, but Wilkes shook his head at them. Fang surveyed the station. Everyone was staring at us. After another moment, Fang pushed through the gathering crowd and back to the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, Max," Wilkes said.

I didn't say anything as I walked away, following Fang.

* * *

"I can't live in this city anymore." Fang was leaning against the car, his hand running through his hair.

I opened the car door. "C'mon sit down, Fang."

"The city is crawling with dealers and addicts. I see them still." Fang was shaking.

"Then we'll move," I said.

"I can't move!" Fang cried out. "You'd have to move too. That's our custody agreement. I shouldn't even be living with you, Max."

"Calm down…"

He kept going. "Maybe we should call the lawyer. I should move to Jersey. I can still drive in to pick up Alex and…"

"Fang, stop." I touched his arm and he fell silent. "We'll move."

He blinked.

"To Arizona," I continued.

"To take care of Mom," he finished for me.

"How…"

"I heard you and Gazzy talking." Fang pushed my hand away. "And if that's what you really want to do, then let's move."

How much of that conversation had he heard? I didn't really need to worry about that. What I needed to worry about was Roland.

* * *

Roland sat across from me. We were at a Starbucks. I was waiting for Fang to finish his appointment with Dr. Johnson.

"You're moving to Arizona?" Roland repeated.

I nodded, sipping my coffee. "Someone needs to stay with my mom."

"Then let me come with you," he suggested. "I can work there."

"You can't come Roland."

He frowned. "Why not, Max?"

"Roland, this is it. I'm not coming back. I don't want you to come," I told him.

"So this is the end?" Roland looked away. "You're leaving me."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say to him. Roland looked like I had just stabbed him through the heart. But I remembered what Gazzy had said. It would be better to hurt Roland than to hurt Fang.

"Would it make a difference if I asked you to marry me?" Roland asked.

I shook my head.

He pulled out the ring anyway.

"No, Roland, I'm saying no."

He closed the box and put it away. "If you ever reconsider, I'll always be here in New York. You can call me whenever you want. If you ever need anything…"

"Roland, don't make this harder than it has to be," I interrupted him.

He sighed and stood, leaving me alone to the last sips of my coffee.

* * *

Dr. Johnson cleared Fang for moving to Arizona. He even had a friend that he knew from college to suggest as Fang's new doctor in Arizona. When I arrived in the waiting room, Dr. Johnson was waiting there.

"Can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" he asked.

"Sure." I followed the doctor into his office.

He sat behind his desk, motioning me to the chair in front of it.

"Exactly where are you going with your relationship with Fang?" Dr. Johnson leaned onto his desk.

"I wish I hadn't divorced him," I admitted.

He sighed. "He's very delicate Max. It really hurt him when you divorced him."

"I know," I answered, feeling ashamed.

"I just want to tell you to be careful," he told me. "I am glad that you've been keeping an eye on him though. Fang has all the contact information for Dr. Heilman, my friend in Arizona, who I suggested to be Fang's new doctor. But if you have any questions, you can contact me whenever you want."

"Thank you," I said.

"He's in the next room filling out some papers," Dr. Johnson finished.

I stood and left the office. That would probably be the last time I would see the doctor.

* * *

"You want to go to lunch somewhere?" I offered.

Fang didn't answer.

"What's wrong with you?" I sighed.

He leaned his head against the window. "Yeah, lunch, sure."

"Well if you're not hungry, then we'll go home," I muttered.

"Take me to Iggy's place."

"Alright."

He got out in front of the door into the apartment building.

"Bye," I said.

He shut the door. I wondered what had gotten into him.

* * *

**Happy 2010. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances?-Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

"Nick."

I turned around.

"Jesus, Man, where you been?"

It took me a moment to remember the man standing in front of me. "Hello, RJ."

RJ gave me one of his big grins. "Hey, it ain't the same without you."

"I suppose not," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm losing business. You used to be the biggest buyer."

"RJ, I'm moving to Arizona."

He frowned. "Moving? What the hell happened to you?!"

"I ran into some trouble with some other guys," I lied. "And I have some unfinished business there."

"Well, I know a guy," RJ smiled again. "He's my cousin. Tell him who you are and that you know me and he'll get you anything you need."

RJ handed me a piece of paper.

I put it in my pocket. "Alright, thanks."

"And if you come back, give me a call."

I shook RJ's hand and he walked off.

* * *

Iggy was still dressed in his pajamas when he answered the door.

"I needed to get away from Max," I explained. "I think I made her mad."

"Why?" Iggy gave me a look of confusion.

"I don't know. I had a lot going through my head and then I felt like I needed to get away." I sat on the couch. "I wasn't really thinking. And she's like 'we'll move to Arizona'. She must be nuts, Ig. Why the hell would she do that for me?"

Iggy's eyes seemed to focus on me. "Because she still loves you, Fang."

* * *

I sat on the bed in Iggy's guest room, staring at the piece of paper RJ had given me. He was a good kid that hung with the wrong kind of people. Actually, RJ was born into drug dealing. His family had been involved with drugs for generation after generation. I never ratted out RJ to the department though. In all honesty, he was my personal dealer. Maybe I felt bad for him too. He was intelligent, which was why he managed to elude the cops. RJ was a risk taker too. Maybe I admired that. Or maybe back then I was so wired on his drugs that I couldn't see the real purpose of me being undercover.

There was a knock on the door. "Fang, Max and Alex are here."

I placed the piece of paper into my wallet and headed out to the kitchen.

* * *

I lay on the couch in Max's apartment. She sat on the floor, leaning against the opposite end of the couch, watching the news.

"What are you going to tell Roland?" I heard myself ask out loud.

She muted the TV. "There's nothing left to tell him. I met him today when you were with Dr. Johnson and told him I was leaving."

I stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say.

"He wanted to come, but I told him no," Max added.

"And how did he take that?"

"He wanted to marry me." Max turned to face me. "I told him no. It wouldn't change anything."

I remembered what Iggy had told me. _Because she still loves you, Fang._ Yet I still wanted to ask Max why, but now wasn't the time. She was upset. Her relationship with Roland had been like the sympathy I had for RJ.

"Anyway." Max cleared her throat. "I was thinking since we're going there for Christmas, that's when we could move to Arizona."

"That sounds good." This conversation was becoming uncomfortable.

"Well, I should get some sleep now," Max sighed as she stood. "Goodnight, Fang."

"Do you really want to go and leave New York? Leave Ella and Iggy and Roland?" I suddenly questioned.

Max looked out the window. "I don't we were ever city people, Fang. We should have gotten out of here a long time ago. Goodnight."

She shut the lights, leaving me in the dark with my thoughts and the car horns from the city below. I closed my eyes and hoped that my sleeping pills would kick in soon.

* * *

Over the weeks leading up to Christmas, there were good and bad days. When Roland discovered Max wasn't moving until Christmas, he dedicated his time into trying to win Max back. He was constantly calling and sending flowers. Sometimes we would come back to the apartment with a letter waiting taped to the door. Every time he sent something, it only made Max feel guiltier.

Every now and then, Max would answer Roland's calls, but only because she felt guilty. She wouldn't lie to him either. When he concluded that I was the reason Max was moving, Roland was furious. Max stopped answering his calls when he started yelling.

And then came the day I was at the apartment alone. Max went out to pick up Alex and, well, I was having a bad day. I didn't get much sleep the night before and Max would only be gone for ten minutes. That's when Roland showed up, knocking on the door.

"Where's Max?" He sounded like he was accusing me of something.

"She went to pick up Alex," I told him, deciding it was probably best to give a legit answer.

He took a step closer to me. "What makes you so much better than me?"

"Look, Roland, I don't want to fight with you."

He grabbed at the front of my shirt. "What'd you do? Bang her or something?"

I pushed him back and he threw a punch at me. Even though I dodged it, I was thrown off balance and he was able to punch me in the face. I fell to the ground.

"I haven't done anything to her," I growled, wiping blood from my face. Well, technically, that was I lie. I kissed Max, but the way Roland was talking, that probably wouldn't matter.

"What'd you do? Seduce her or something. Tell me, something, Fang. How's it feel to steal Max from me?"

"I didn't steal her from you. We're not even together."

"Don't lie to me." Roland kicked me across the face.

I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances?-Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

"Mommy," Alex tugged at my sleeve. "Look it's Uncle Roland."

I took Alex's hand. What was Roland doing here? This couldn't be good.

"Hey, Max," Roland smiled.

I replied with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

He stood right in the way of the entrance to the lobby of the apartment building. "I wanted to see you."

I shook my head. "You can't just show up here."

My rejection was making him mad. "Tell me why I'm not good enough for you, Max."

But before I could say anything, my cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Max? It's Iggy. Are you home yet?" Iggy sounded out of breath.

"I'm about to get in the elevator."

"Apparently Roland showed up and beat up Fang," Iggy explained. "Fang called me. I'm gonna be over there in a minute."

I glanced at Roland. He looked perfectly fine.

"I need to go now," I said. "Goodbye, Roland."

He grabbed me by the wrist. "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because I know you know a thousand reasons why I would choose him over you." I pulled away from Roland and ushered Alex towards the elevator.

"You're wrong, Max. And when I can prove what he's doing to you, I'm gonna come back and save you!" Roland turned to face me. "Max, he's dangerous."

I pressed the close button in the elevator. "No, Roland, you're dangerous."

The door closed. Alex tugged at my sleeve again. "What were you talking about?"

I didn't have the patience to explain or make something up. "Nothing, sweetie, just grown up stuff."

Alex shrugged and fell silent. She knew when not to talk and all the right things to say. I think I could say she took after both Fang and me.

When we finally reached our apartment, I told Alex to wait by the side of the door. I opened it, cautiously.

"Max?" Fang moaned.

He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. I kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok?"

He let out a laugh. "My head hurts, my nose is bleeding…Did Iggy call you?"

I nodded.

Fang closed his eyes. "Where's Alex?"

She was standing in the doorway, staring at us. I looked over at her and Fang followed my gaze. He let out a sigh. This probably wasn't the way he wanted Alex to see him.

"Alex, go to your room. Uncle Iggy is coming," I told her.

She obeyed without question.

I went to the kitchen and got a damp washcloth for Fang. He wiped his face and nose. Fresh blood came dripping out onto his shirt, contrasting with the white.

"Does it look broken?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does."

Iggy burst through the door, his shirt buttoned improperly. Ella was probably at work still and Iggy never made an attempt to get dressed unless he had to.

"Is that blood?" Iggy sniffed the air.

"Yeah, my nose is broken," Fang muttered.

Iggy found his way towards us. "How bad does it look?"

"I think I should take him to the hospital," I answered.

"No…" Fang protested weakly.

But he didn't have a choice.

* * *

We sat in the waiting room of the ER, hoping we would be the next people to be helped. There was one couple arguing in the corner. It looked like the guy had cut his finger. I tried not to listen, but it was hard because for me, it was easy to hear things like that. Fang was now leaning against me for support. The front of his shirt was soaked with blood.

"I think it stopped." He breathed out, but more blood gushed out. "Nevermind."

A nurse appeared. "Fang Ride?"

I motioned at Fang and she sighed. "Hold on, let me get a wheelchair."

Fang stood, shaking his head.

Flustered, the nurse led us into a room. She told Fang to sit on the stretcher and motioned for me to sit in the chair.

"A doctor will be here shortly," she said. "You're going to need to fill out some paperwork too, but you can do that later."

There were other people in here, but each stretcher was separated by a curtain. A lot of people were complaining about flu symptoms. That wasn't surprising.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fisher." He looked familiar.

Fang opened his eyes.

"Fang? What happened to you?" Then I remembered Dr. Fisher. He had been the surgeon who operated on Fang.

"My…" I hesitated. "My ex-boyfriend kicked him in the face."

Dr. Fisher pulled Fang's hand away from his face. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes," Fang answered curtly. "A lot of it."

"Well it's definitely broken. How long has it been bleeding?"

Fang thought for a moment. "For a while. It's slowed down though."

"Well we're going to have to x-ray and scan for the damage," Dr. Fisher sighed. "But I'm sure the damage is repairable. Let me see if I can find something for the pain."

"No, you can't put me on anything like that," Fang said quietly.

I think everything came rushing back to Dr. Fisher now. "Ah of course."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I now sat in the recovery room, waiting for Fang to regain consciousness from the anesthesia. All Dr. Fisher did was reset Fang's nose back into place, but the pain had become too great that they it had been decided they would just put him under.

"How has he been?" Dr. Fisher stepped into the room.

"He's been having a hard time," I admitted. "It's been hard for me too."

"Fang told us to not tell the police about, what was his name?"

"Roland."

"Ah, yes Fang said he didn't want to deal with him anymore. I just wanted to know what you thought about that."

I paused to think. "I think the less he has to worry about, the better off he'll be."

"I thought so," the doctor agreed. "Well, goodnight, Max."

"Night, Doctor."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. School is the biggest pain in the ass ever. So much useless work. If only fanfiction counted as homework. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chances?-Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Max was asleep on the couch. She shouldn't be here still. I had expected her to go home. Poor Iggy and Ella were probably stuck watching Alex now. They had done enough for us between me getting hospitalized and helping Max support Alex when I wasn't around. Ella was probably bringing Alex to school now.

"Max…" My voice was hoarse.

She stirred, sitting up straight.

"Max, go home," I insisted. There was no reason for her to be here.

"Hmm?" Max yawned. "Ella already said she would take Alex to school. Besides, I think Dr. Fisher is going to discharge you today."

There was no use in trying to argue with her. I tried to sit up more, but it made the room around me spin. And that's when the sudden need to get out of the hospital hit me. I pulled off the wires attached to me and swung legs over the bed.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Max stood, but I was out the door and in the elevator before any of the security guards could grab me.

* * *

I don't have a jacket on and the December rain is falling, instead of snow now. You couldn't see the sun, only the grayness of the sky. Eventually, I found an empty crate to sit on just down the block from the hospital. My head hurt again, but the fresh air helped a little. Maybe I just needed to clear my head from the suffocation of the hospital.

It took Max a half hour to find me. She must have wandered down the other direction first before coming this way. But she came holding a blanket from the hospital. Max was definitely exasperated, but not angry.

"Jeez, Fang." Max wrapped the blanket around me. "You're going to get sick."

I answered bitterly. "I'm already sick."

Max frowned. "Come back to the hospital, please, so you can sign the papers and Dr. Fisher can examine you. And you haven't taken your medication. It's back at the hospital."

She was right. I would be all out of whack if I forgot to take my depression meds. As of now, the hospital had made me anxious enough. I don't know why, but that place terrified me, even though I had spent the last year wandering the hallways of its phsyc ward.

"Please, Fang." Max held out her hand.

I let her help me up and she took my hand, leading us back to the hospital. Dr. Fisher waited in the lobby for us, pacing. He looked relieved to see me. I felt Max let go of my hand.

"I'll go get your meds," she said.

Dr. Fisher spoke before I could thank Max. "Well…Let's get this paperwork done, shall we?"

* * *

Iggy was still in Max's apartment when we got back. Ella had taken Alex to school already and now she was at work. Iggy didn't like to travel the city by himself. He could if he wanted too, but it made him feel safer if someone had his back. We still had our little paranoia about Itex. Old habits die hard, as they say.

"There's some leftover food in the fridge you can eat," Iggy yawned. "Sorry I'm still here."

Max shook her head. "Stay as long as you want. It's not like you haven't been here before."

Iggy turned off the TV. "I'm gonna heat up the food. You two hungry?"

"Sure." I needed to eat or the medication was going to make me sick to my stomach, as if I didn't already have enough problems.

* * *

Max needed to go buy groceries and pick up Alex, so she left me and Iggy at his apartment. We sat, the TV so quiet enough that no normal human could hear it.

"Ella wants to move back to Arizona now," Iggy said suddenly.

"Really?" But that didn't surprise me at all.

He let out a breath. "She wants to spend time with Mom. Ella feels that she's the one that needs to take responsibility over Mom, out of all of us. We're trying to pay Mom's medical bills, the medication, the doctors' appointments, and therapy. It's a lot. Max is paying for all our food now. I feel guilty."

I didn't realize how much pressure Iggy and Ella were under. But Iggy couldn't work and Ella probably barely made enough to get by. And it was sickening to think I made the most by feeling lonely and depressed.

"Why didn't you say something to Max or me?" I asked.

"Because Ella didn't want to," Iggy replied. "I mean, Ella wants to move back to Arizona so she can start a family too. Raising a kid in the city isn't something she wants to do. But we can't afford that."

"Well," I thought for a moment. The FBI paid me more money than I needed. It was almost disgusting. In our divorce agreement, Max got half the money I made because it was so much. As of now, I wasn't doing much with the money. "I'll buy you a house."

"Are you outta your mind?" Iggy threw his hands into the air. "You can't buy us a house!"

"Just give me a room that I can stay in."

Iggy shook his head.

"I'll pay for everything to be moved to Arizona," I continued. "Besides, moving there would make Ella happy."

"But I'm going to pay you back," Iggy insisted.

"Don't worry about it." It was the least I could do for them. After all those days of watching Alex and supporting Max, Iggy and Ella needed something in return from me.

* * *

It was late now, but I was still up. I should have taken my medication hours ago, but Max was talking to Roland on the phone and curiosity got the best of me. It was almost midnight, but he was still calling. She was almost yelling at him now, but not quite because she didn't want to wake anyone.

"You can't come back here." Max paced back and forth down the hallway, passing the door to the bedroom. "I'll tell the landlord to let you in when we're gone to get your stuff."

There was a pause as Max listened to Roland.

"No, Roland, that's enough. Don't call me anymore, or I'm going to call the cops." Her voice was getting louder. "And I don't want to call the cops. Now please, stop trying to contact me."

More silence.

"No. Goodbye, Roland!" Max stopped right in front of my door. "No, don't you dare show up here. ROLAND!"

I got out of bed and stood up too fast, disorienting myself. Stumbling, I made my way to the door.

"Max?" She wasn't in the hallway anymore. "Max!"

I made my way down the hall.

"I thought you were asleep." Max sat on the couch.

"I guess I just sorta forgot about sleeping."

She motioned for me to sit and so I did, waiting for her to say something more. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop on her conversation, but I was just looking out for her.

"He's on his way here." Max took a deep breath. She was still holding the phone. "I can't deal with him anymore."

"Then call the cops like you said you would," I told her.

She hesitated and then made the call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chances?-Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

The only thing left to do was wait and see who showed up first, the cops or Roland. I stood, pacing back and forth from the door to the couch where Fang was.

"You should go to sleep," I said finally. "We have to start packing our things for Arizona tomorrow."

Fang looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. I stopped pacing, knowing he wasn't going to go anywhere until the cops showed. He didn't need to talk to tell me that he would stay up all night with me if I felt unsafe. The one thing we would always have would be that silent understanding. It would be the one thing that would always draw us back to each other.

"Well, why is it that you have so much trouble sleeping?" I asked.

He looked like he was searching for an answer. "Nightmares and dreams. My thoughts just keep racing, nonstop. The medication barely helps. If it really worked, I would be knocked out within minutes of taking them. And they work, sometimes."

I sat down next to him.

"Medication is a temporary fix." Fang leaned a little closer to me. "It's like the temporary high from shooting drugs. It all comes crashing down in the end. Drugs, medication, treatments, therapy…Hell, it takes a lot to fix people like me. Most people are never truly repaired, just temporarily being held together until something inside snaps again."

I stared back into his eyes. His own personal, internal pain seemed to be reflected out of the intensity of his eyes. It was like I could feel how he felt.

"And when you realize that," Fang spoke quietly. "It's hard to wonder why even bother to try to fix yourself in the first place when falling apart again is inevitable."

It took me a while to process that. "Fang…"

But there was someone knocking on the door now and my thought was interrupted.

"Max!" Roland yelled. "Max, please let me in."

Fang stood by the door, waiting for me.

"I'm not letting you in," I said.

"Why? Is it because he's in there with you?" Roland accused. "Telling you what to do?"

He started to pound on the door. Fang still stood silently, showing no intention of moving unless I told him to.

"I called the cops, Roland," I shouted over his pounding.

There was silence, and then the door came crashing down. Fang pulled me aside, the door missing me by inches.

"You!" Roland hissed. "YOU BELONG LOCKED UP!"

Fang dodged a punch.

"Stop!" I pleaded.

Roland lowered his fist as I stood in front of Fang.

"Don't leave me, Max." Roland started to walk towards me, his arms outstretched.

"I know you're upset, Roland," I said. "But if you could control yourself, we could talk. We could still be friends."

He glared at Fang, over my shoulder. "It's not enough."

"Then I can't help you."

"Please, Max," he begged.

There was a cop standing in the doorway, another one behind him. I made eye contact, and then continued to talk to Roland. "The world doesn't revolve around you. You can't always put yourself first. Take this as something to learn from. You'll be miserable if you don't move on."

Now Roland looked like I had just stabbed him. He backed up, no longer angry, but scared and upset. One of the cops grabbed Roland by the arm, handcuffing him.

"No!" Roland tried to break free, but the other cop grabbed him.

They led him out, reciting his rights. That's when Agent Wilkes stepped through the door. Fang let out a deep breath. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was growling.

"We could lock him up for good," Wilkes offered.

Fang shook his head.

"You know we're gonna have to let him go," Wilkes frowned. "He didn't hurt any of you and it's his first time offence."

"We're moving in a few days," I told Wilkes.

Wilkes looked distressed. He was here to try to win Fang back. But I wasn't going to let Wilkes mess with Fang's head. I had already decided earlier that Fang still needed a lot of looking after.

"Well, then goodnight to both of you." And with that, Wilkes left.

* * *

We started to box things up the next morning after dropping Alex off at school. Fang worked quietly on his side of the bedroom, the only noise the noise of clothes rubbing against the inside of the cardboard boxes.

There wasn't much to pack. Most of it was clothes and pictures. Alex had some toys, but the TV, some paper, and crayons could keep her occupied for hours. If someone who didn't know us came to survey our apartment, they would probably think that a single person, or a couple without kids, lived here and worked all day. In many ways, it had been empty. I hoped that emptiness wouldn't follow us to Arizona.

"So you're going to stay with Mom?" Fang asked quietly.

"Yes, we are," I answered.

Fang shook his head. "I'm going to stay with Ella and Iggy."

I blinked, trying not to show that I was disappointed and angry. But Fang needed his time away from me, and I wasn't going to stop him.

"But I'll be around," he added quickly.

"And what are we going to tell Mom?"

Fang paused, thinking. "Maybe you should tell her the truth."

* * *

The movers came, loading the boxes up into the truck. The couch and bed were being moved too. Ella and Iggy would use them in their new house. They had left this morning already, house hunting. Their stuff was already on route to Arizona. Fang, Alex, and I would be leaving today.

Fang stood at the window, staring at the city. He looked sad again, his eyes pained as he watched the city bustle below. I wanted to go up to him, hug him, and tell him that everything was going to be ok. To think that I had even thought about pushing him away when he needed me the most was starting to eat away at me.

"Maybe I'll miss the snow." Fang put his hand against the window. "Are you really sure you want to move?"

"Of course I'm sure."

He pulled the blinds closed on the window and we headed out, off to the airport once more.

* * *

**Sorry for updating chapters so far apart. Once I get through February, things should be less hectic. I've got a lot of ideas. Finding the time to get them all down into story for has been hard. Thanks for reading!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chances?-Chapter 11**

---Fang's POV---

Iggy and Ella chose a spacious house. It had two floors, plus a basement, with plenty of rooms. The basement was completed and had a room down there that I could call my own. There was a swimming pool too. It would be nice to have one. Maybe I could use it for exercise.

I paid for the house and we moved in right away. There was no time to waste. Max helped us unpack. We moved the furniture and stored the boxes of things she wasn't bringing to Mom's house.

"Are you sure you don't want to live with us?" Max asked.

I let out a sigh. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, if you ever change your mind."

I looked her in the eye. "I know."

It disappointed Max, I could tell, but I needed my time and my own personal space. Jumping back into something I had just gotten out of didn't seem like a good idea. Not that I didn't love Max, but at the mental state I was in, I didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

My room was set up nicely. My dresser was across from my bed, a TV on top of it. My computer and desk was to the left of the door. It was simple, but it felt right to me. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to clear my head. Arizona was going to be a new start for me. I would keep it together, get a job, get a car, exercise, and work on rebuilding a relationship with Max and the rest of the flock. It was all planned out, right in front of me. Even the thought of it was exciting.

But the top priority was to be there for Alex. Max said that we should do something together every weekend instead of her just handing over Alex to me. I agreed to that, mostly because I knew Max was trying to keep an eye on me.

"Hey, Fang!" Iggy called from upstairs. "We're going to the grocery store. You wanna come?"

I thought it would be a good idea to get out. "Sure, I'll be up in a second!"

I grabbed my wallet and ran up the stairs. Maybe it was a good thing that I actually wanted to do something for once.

* * *

I wander the grocery store, looking for things that I might want to eat. There's a teenager who was waiting in line to order a sandwich at the deli bar. He looked like he was on drugs. In fact, he probably was. I tried not to pay attention to him. Even I couldn't escape the life of being a government agent.

Iggy and Ella were arguing over the prices of food. Ella was always about saving money, but Iggy hated not preparing his own food. He was, in essence, spending the money they already didn't have. But I personally could barely stand other food after eating Iggy's.

"I'll pay for it," I said, walking up to them.

Ella shook her head and continued to argue with Iggy.

"No, stop," I interjected. "I'll pay for it, alright. Please, don't argue."

Defeated, Ella dropped her hands to her side. Iggy sighed. "Alright, thanks, Fang."

* * *

Mom insisted we all come for dinner that night. She wanted to cook. We weren't going to say no to her.

"It's so good to see all of you again!" Mom exclaimed as we came through the front door. She hugged all of us and then ushered us into the kitchen. Gazzy and Max sat in there already, Alex between them. I took a seat next to Max.

"I told Mom," Max whispered quietly.

"Ah, ok." I really didn't know what to say.

"And I told Alex."

Silence.

"She seems to understand."

More silence.

"Fang, are you listening to me?"

A little more silence. "Yeah, I heard you."

She frowned.

"What did they say about it?"

"Well, I told Mom that we decided we needed some time apart," Max told me. "I don't think she could handle it if I told her everything."

I nodded. Lying wasn't something I liked to do, especially to Mom, but Max was right. We wanted Mom to be happy. Yet guilt came trickling back slowly. God, I hated that feeling. It was eating away at me. Alex came up to me and sat on my lap.

"Will you read me a story tonight?" she questioned.

I smoothed out her hair. "Of course I will."

She smiled and I tried to smile back, but suddenly, what started a good day seemed to be plummeting downhill all too quickly.

* * *

I read Alex a story before I left with Iggy and Ella. She seemed determined to stay awake until I finished tonight. When I asked her why, she told me she didn't want me to leave.

"I'll see you in a few days for Christmas," I promised her.

But she clung onto my arm. "No, don't go, Daddy."

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Alex. But I have to."

She buried her face into my chest, crying.

"I'll stay til you fall asleep," I decided.

That seemed to calm her down. She was asleep within minutes, but I sat there for another hour, thinking.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I think I'm going to start a new fanfiction soon. Something different from the rest. Lots of ideas going through my head lately. Updates coming soon!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chances?-Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

It felt empty without Fang, even though he had been gone for a year in rehab and now it had only been a day. But this felt different.

Fang had occupied my time, whether he was around or not. On those hard days of resentment when he was in rehab, thoughts of Fang made me want to forget about him, and so I spent time trying to distract myself. Sometimes, I would let those thoughts plant themselves in my head, and I would sit and think about him, time to time. I didn't want to start that process all over again, those nights alone crying.

I sat, watching Alex run around with Gazzy. They were playing tag. He, Angel, and Nudge, were still little kids at heart. When they needed to be, they would be mature, but I felt like Fang and Iggy and Ella and I had grown up too fast. Things had just been thrown in front of us and we tried to take them on as best as we could, some things better than others.

"Haha I got you Uncle Gazzy!" Alex giggled.

Gazzy pretended to fall, smiling. "Oh no! You got me!"

Alex plopped down next to him, laughing now.

Just to think that it would be so easy just to leave and drive over to Iggy's house to see Fang, but I knew that Fang wouldn't want that.

* * *

I grew restless over the next few days. My thoughts always turned back to Fang. It was eight in the morning and I could hear someone bustling around in the kitchen. Maybe Gazzy was awake with Alex already, attempting to cook up some breakfast. Pulling the covers off, I moved down the stairs slowly.

"Oh, Max I didn't know you already arrived. Why didn't you call me when you got here?" Mom stopped cooking as I walked in.

I stood there, hesitating. "Mom, I've been here since yesterday. And Iggy came for dinner with Ella because we moved back here."

Mom frowned. She was upset now. I walked over to her and turned off the stove, her egg beginning to burn.

"Mom…"

She hugs me, suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I insisted.

She squeezes me, holding onto me like letting go might make her lose herself. "I haven't forgotten something like that before. How could I forget that you came here yesterday?"

I didn't know what to say to her and then I realized I was crying.

"Don't cry," she whispered.

But I couldn't stop. That was the first time it hit me that I could really lose her.

* * *

Gazzy and I were up late the next night, talking. He sat on the floor in my room, back against the wall, eyes full of exhaustion. The smiles he shared with Alex were long gone. Behind our masks of strength and happiness, we were struggling.

"She's done that before." Gazzy's voice comes out rough.

I close my eyes. I didn't want to accept that. "What do you mean?"

Gazzy takes a second to answer. "The same thing she did to you this morning. She forgot that I had been here for weeks already. Eventually she realized she forgot. But the fact that she said she hasn't forgotten something like that before makes me worry."

"We're not supposed to lose her this fast." I'm almost whispering now.

"We're not supposed to be able to fly and have wings," Gazzy remarked. "We're not supposed to watch Iggy and Ella struggle for money or hope that Fang doesn't relapse because there's nothing else we can do. None of this is supposed to happen, but it did anyway, Max."

He was right. Life wasn't fair, and no matter what we tried to do, it was just going to get worse. But I didn't want it to be that way. No one did.

"So how are the others?" Gazzy was changing the subject. There was no need to dwell on the things we couldn't do. At least not right now.

"Fang bought the house for them," I answered. "They're living off his money. I don't think he minds because it makes him feel better that he could help. He thinks he's making up for the things he missed when he was away."

"And what about Fang, how is he?"

"He's alright I guess. Sometimes it seems like he's not really here, and other times, he seems better. It'll be a slow process for him to get back. I don't know. I honestly don't believe that year in rehab did anything for him. He would have been better off at home."

Gazzy shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

Christmas was just a little less than a week away now. Nudge would be arriving soon and Angel would be back from college. I realized I hadn't gotten a gift for Alex. Mom insisted we go out to buy some, so we found ourselves walking around the mall. Neither Gazzy nor I were in the mood for gift shopping though.

"I hate Christmas," I sighed as Gazzy and I waited to buy a toy for Alex.

Gazzy stared at the line ahead of us. "Me too."

* * *

Mom has a doctor's appointment today. Gazzy offered to watch Alex so now I'm driving to the hospital where I'll meet Mom's doctor for the first time. Mom told me that he's nice and young, like me, but I don't feel young. It was like several lifetimes had gone by me already and now I was just too tired to keep up.

The doctor greeted us, smiling, shaking my hand, telling me it was good to finally meet me. He introduced himself as Dr. Reuter. The hospital was making my skin crawl. I hoped this wouldn't take long.

And that's when Mom leaves me alone with him. A nurse took her to perform some tests. Dr. Reuter was young, like Mom had said. He was probably my age, maybe younger even.

"I want to talk to you about your mother's condition," he said, already cutting to the chase. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "It's come to my understanding that you'll be taking care of her for the next few months."

I nodded. "Yes, I moved back to Arizona to take care of her."

The doctor leaned back in his chair. He seemed to be thinking. "Have you thought about seeing a therapist?"

"No."

"It's going to be hard, taking care of her. She's going to start forgetting things."

"Yeah, I know."

He sighed. "Think about seeing a therapist. I can direct you to a few. A lot of people that take care of family members that have Alzheimer's Disease don't understand that it really affects their mental health too."

I thought about Fang. I'm pretty sure therapy did nothing for him. "Alright, thanks."

"Anyway," Dr. Reuter clapped his hands together. "Your mother is doing well. We're going to try a few things and hopefully slow down the symptoms. I don't see too many patients this young."

That's something I've been told before. "How much longer will she have as of now?"

"I can't say."

But I felt like he was holding back something from me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I started a new story called _Love is Blind_ that I hope will follow this story with a little more thought than some other ones I'm writing. Check it out if you have the chance. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Chances-Chapter 13**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

The days moved slowly as Christmas got closer. I've seen Max and Alex a few times, but mostly I stay at Iggy's house. Ella was usually out, running around doing things for Mom or trying to find a job. It stressed Iggy out. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do, even if he wanted to.

"I'm so useless," he said angrily one day.

I frowned. "No you're not. You're around for Ella when she needs you and you can cook and even when Max or Mom needs something, you do your best to help. You are not useless."

"Alright, if you say so." But Iggy doesn't believe.

So I said, "I'm useless."

And he opened and closed his mouth, but I stood and walked away. I needed to get away for a while.

* * *

Days dragged on. I neglected my sleeping pills tonight and call RJ's cousin. I need a fix, badly. It's been too long.

_Get your head straight, Fang_.

"No, I need it," I muttered to myself, dialing the number.

_You're going to disappoint a lot of people._

"I already disappoint myself," I growled. "Shut up!"

The fact that I was talking to myself should have stopped me from calling, but it didn't.

"Who's callin'?"

"Uhm, my name's Nick," I answered. "RJ gave me your number."

"Ah, Nick. RJ told me I might hear from you," he laughed. "My name's Steve. You need me to hook you up with something?"

"Yes, sir," I smiled. This excited me. Getting a fix.

"C'mon over to Marty's Bar. You know where that is?"

"Absolutely."

"Ring me when you get there," Steve concluded. "I'll be seeing you soon, my friend."

* * *

I remembered seeing the bar on the way to Iggy's house. Landing behind the dumpsters, I gave Steve another call. He told me to meet him in the front and he led me to his car.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He unlocked a car, beat up looking and faded black. "I'd get a nicer car, but it'd cause too much attention."

"Of course."

"So, watchya lookin' for?" he questioned, pulling out of the parking lot. "I got whatever you need. Pot, coke, meth, downers, ecstacy, heroin…"

"Heroin," I interrupted him. Was I already that out of control?

And Steve has that smile on his face, the one every dealer wears once he knows a good deal is going through. "Well, you're a man who knows what they want. I like you. RJ knows good customers. I gotta give him credit for that."

RJ, that poor kid. I should call him up, maybe, if I'm comprehensive enough. The ride to Steve's place doesn't take long. He really doesn't live that far from Iggy.

"The mistake that lots of dealers make is to wave their cash in everyone else's face," Steve rambled. "It's easier to keep things simple, keep the business to people you've figured out, and fit in."

"RJ felt the same way about that," I said. "Although he got sloppy a few times. The cops, I squeezed him out of a few jams."

"Really?" Steve raised an eyebrow. "How'd you manage that?"

I shrugged. "Connections. Ain't too hard to know someone."

Steve opened the door to his apartment. It's small. I could see the bedroom from the kitchen. There was a small sitting area that had a TV. It was simple, like Steve said he liked things to be.

"Do you want something to drink? Beer? Whiskey?"

I shook my head. Alcohol. I wouldn't touch that. The last thing I needed to do was be high and drunk.

Steve disappeared into the bedroom and came back with heroin packaged in little bags. He set them on the table. There was enough to last me a couple of weeks to a month. He sat down next to me, pushing one bag towards me.

"Seeing that it's your first time purchasing from me, I'll throw that in for free. How many more bags you want?" Steve was just excited about this deal as I was.

I so badly want to take all of it, but I'm not greedy. I'll leave with three little bags, including the one he threw in. He handed me some clean syringes on the way out. Something tells me I should fly home before I shoot up. I just said goodbye to about two hundred dollars. But this stuff was nearly pure, he claimed. Better than the stuff they got in New York, he promised me. I hoped he was right.

* * *

I took what I needed from what I got and hid the rest in my sock drawer. Feverishly, I find a vein and inject. The rush, oh how I missed it. I fell back onto the bed and close my eyes. Wasted already.

The next morning, I tried to ignore the urge to shoot more. I have to go out with Max and Alex today. I'm sure she'd notice if I was high on heroin still.

"Where are we going today?" I asked as I got into Max's car.

Max started to pull out of the driveway. I realized Alex wasn't in the car.

"Mom freaked out last night," Max let out a deep breath. "Forgot who we were and everything."

I didn't know what to say to Max.

"She's ok now. Working on making lunch for us," Max continued after my silence. "So we'll eat lunch at home and we can go out with Alex or something after."

But I can tell that Max was worn out already, like a train wreck waiting to happen. Well, that was me, but she wouldn't be too far behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Chances? – Chapter 14**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

Alex was the only one talking at the table during lunch. She kept talking, rambling almost, about the TV show she was watching before. Gazzy seemed like the only one who could keep up with her. Fang seemed out of it today, silent as ever.

"Daddy?" Alex suddenly turned her attention to Fang.

I watched him push his food around his plate. "Yes, Alex?"

"Will you stay to read me a story tonight?"

"Of course." But his smile was forced.

"Absolutely not!" Mom blurted out.

Fang sat up straight, placing his fork down on the table slowly. He looked at Mom, confused. "Excuse me?"

"I will not let you endanger my daughter!" Mom screamed, lifting her plate. "Get out!"

She chucked the plate at Fang, who made no attempt to dodge it. It clipped him on the side of the head and then hit the floor, shattering.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gazzy stood.

She pointed at Fang. "GET OUT!"

Blinking, Fang rose out of his chair. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You're never home when you say you will be!" Mom shouted. "Poor Ella waits up for you every night and you can't even come back sober!"

"No, Mom, it's me, Fang," he held up his hands.

"GET OUT!" Mom picked up a knife from the table, pointing it at Fang.

He backed away towards the hall and the front door slammed as he left. Gazzy was holding Alex now, who was crying. Mom put the knife down and sat back in her chair, staring at the food before us.

"Mom, who were you yelling at?" Gazzy asked slowly.

"I don't know." Mom shook her head.

"Alex, go to your room," Gazzy whispered.

She wiped her eyes and nodded as Gazzy let her down.

"I need to go after Fang," I said.

Gazzy nodded.

* * *

I found Fang sitting on the roof, staring off at the distance. His head was bleeding.

"Let me clean that." I had brought a towel from the kitchen.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

I sat down next to him, wiping the blood. Things were getting out of control. Moving to Arizona was supposed to uncomplicated things. But things were starting to break down. We couldn't lose Mom this quickly, not yet. And I felt like Fang was slipping from reach. These days without him seemed harder to bear than the ones when he was in the hospital.

"C'mere." Fang wrapped his arms around me, as if he were reading my mind. I leaned my head against his chest and cried. His hand rubbed my back. "You're not supposed to be the one that's falling apart…Everything's gonna be okay, Max."

And maybe that's what I needed someone to tell me. All the better that he had said it.

* * *

We were at Iggy's house now, waiting out the storm brewing over at Mom's house. Ella had headed over there a few minutes ago. Gazzy insisted that I leave for a while until Mom calmed down. It had been an hour now and there was no word from Gazzy.

Fang was passed out on the couch, next to me, snoring softly. Maybe that plate had hit him harder than I thought.

"I don't think he's been getting a lot of sleep," Iggy said quietly. "But then again, it looks like you haven't either."

Iggy was definitely implying something. "Your point?"

"That things are spinning out of control in more ways than one. Isn't it obvious that you and Fang need each other?"

"He's not ready to jump back into things."

Iggy frowned. "Maybe he's scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Hurting you and Alex." Iggy's gaze seemed to intensify even though he couldn't see. "He let you down and he let the flock down. We might have forgiven him, but he hasn't forgiven himself. More likely he never will. He doesn't trust anyone, not even himself."

I looked away from Iggy. "Maybe I'm scared too."

* * *

Exhaustion was setting in as we returned to Mom's house. Fang carried Alex in and tucked her into bed. Mom was sleeping too. Ella and Gazzy had finally convinced her to go to bed.

"I never knew much about my dad," Ella said. "But I knew she had kicked him out. I guess I should have asked about him sooner, but I guess it's too late now. She must have been thinking that Fang was my father and that I was Alex."

"How was she after we left?" I asked.

Gazzy hesitated. "She was afraid that Fang was going to come back. I had to stop her from calling the cops. When Ella came, she seemed to calm down for a while, but when I asked if you and Fang and Iggy could come for dinner, she started to freak out again."

I glanced at Fang. He looked hurt.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be a good day," Gazzy continued. "And hopefully Christmas will turn out ok. Nudge is arriving tomorrow."

"Hopefully," Iggy muttered.

Ella frowned. "I have an early interview tomorrow and I need to go home and sleep. But I'll be back after that tomorrow."

"You don't have to come back if you have other things to do." Gazzy was trying to be nice. "I'll call you if I need help though."

"Alright, thanks." There was no use for arguing and Ella was tired. "Are you ready to go, Fang?"

He stood, his eyes meeting mine for a moment.

"Stay, please." My hand reached for his wrist.

Ella and Iggy stood at the doorway, waiting for his response.

And to my surprise, he answered, "Alright."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have any of you had the chance to read the latest Max Ride book? **

**New updates soon, hopefully!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Second Chances? – Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Max led me by the hand to her bedroom, the bedroom we used to share. As soon as she closed the door, and wrapped my arms around her from behind, pushing her hair away from her neck, kissing it. Eventually we end up in the bed, me on top of her. As much as our hormones have kicked in and as it's been too long for both of us since our sex drives have kicked in, we untangle ourselves after a moment, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She proceeded to snuggle up against me. "Don't be."

For once, we talked. Somehow words managed to flow from my mouth. It was like nothing had ever happened between us and we weren't that sad, divorced couple still fighting for each other. My relapse into heroin addiction was forgotten along with the craving and the back of my wrists no longer itched for a blade.

But tomorrow, things would go back to how it always was and this night would be forgotten, drowned in the days that were mostly bad.

* * *

I went with Max to pick up Nudge the next morning at the airport, leaving before Mom woke up.

"Can we stop at Iggy's house?" I ask. "I need my meds."

Max nodded.

What I really wanted was to shoot up. Last night was already the past.

I found a syringe and a vein. The rush made me want to lay there and just soak it all in, but I couldn't. Max was waiting for me. I searched for my depression meds and hurried up the stairs, grabbing a bottle of water.

* * *

Since I didn't have a license due to the fact I had tried to kill myself, Max waited with the car and I ventured inside the airport to get Nudge.

"Fang!"

I turned around. Nudge was standing by one of the luggage carousels. I pushed through the crowds and made my way towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nudge gave me a small hug.

"Well Max didn't want to pay for parking," I told her. "And since I can't drive she had to wait with the car."

"Well," Nudge didn't seem to know what to say. "You're looking well today."

I had to stop myself from laughing. "Thanks."

"So, how have things been going?"

I shrugged. "Alright."

She looked up at me. "What happened to you head?"

"That's a long story," I muttered. "Mom threw a plate at me."

"Oh?"

"Max will tell you about it later."

We collected her luggage and headed back to the car.

* * *

It's been decided that Nudge would spend the days up until Christmas at Iggy's house. Gazzy had called, telling us that Mom still remembered yesterday.

"We have to pick up Alex," Max sighed after hanging up. "Do you want me to drop you off at Ig's house first?"

"Whatever is easier for you," Nudge answered.

A few minutes later, Max pulled into the driveway at Iggy's house. She told us she would be back later. I helped Nudge get her things out of the car.

"Wow, this is such a nice house," Nudge said. "How did they manage to get this?"

I slung her bag over my shoulder. "I paid for it."

"You're not staying at Mom's?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

Iggy opened the door before I could even pull out my keys. "I heard the car."

"Iggy!" Nudge gave him a more enthusiastic hug. I wondered if she still had feelings for him.

"Hey, Nudge," he smiled, hugging her back.

"Where's Ella?"

"At a job interview."

It was only now that Nudge realized things were more complicated now. Iggy showed Nudge her room. I settled in bed, shooting up again, and closed my eyes, shutting out the world for a while. Had my tolerance built up already that I needed it this soon?

* * *

When I surfaced from my daze, I stumbled up the stairs and into the family room. Max was here now, Alex asleep on the couch next to her. I rubbed my eyes and took a seat to Max's right.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Fine," I muttered. Things seemed blurred, but I blinked a few times and hoped the heroin would wear off soon.

She looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead, "We're going out for dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"We're leaving in a half hour. I'm gonna run home and see how Mom's doing. Gazzy and Ella are over there. I'll meet you at the restaurant. Take Alex with you." Max stood. "See ya."

Iggy stood next. "I gotta change."

After he's gone, Nudge walked towards me, pulling me to my feet. "Are you high?"

I blinked. "No."

She stared into my eyes. "Don't lie."

I looked away.

"On what?" She pressed.

"What do you think?" I snarled.

She slapped me across the face. "I can't believe you."

I rubbed my face. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Nudge sighed. "Nothing. As of now. There are bigger problems. Just don't get yourself fucked up. And I will tell Max."

"No, don't…" I grabbed Nudge by the arm.

"Then take this as a warning," she hissed. "Because if you ask me, I don't think you deserved a second chance."

I let go of her. What she said would eat me up for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Chances – Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

Ella insisted Gazzy go out to dinner instead of her so now I was sitting in the car, Gazzy slouched against the passenger seat door.

"You should go and let me take care of her with Ella," I said softly.

Gazzy straightened up a little. "No, Ella needs a job and you…Well you need to fix things with Fang."

"What's there to fix?"

"He feels lonely," Gazzy answered. "He needs you the same way you need him. But he's scared. Scared he'll find a way to screw things up."

Why did it seem that everyone else besides me knew what was good for my relationship with Fang?

* * *

"Where's Ella?" Iggy questioned as soon as Gazzy and I sat down.

"She insisted on staying with Mom," Gazzy answered.

Iggy sighed. Ella hadn't been home a lot. I was guessing Fang didn't make the best company either. There was not a single one of us that didn't seem worn out. Even Nudge seemed to feel the weight of what was going on as soon as we picked her up from the airport.

"Angel is coming tomorrow," Nudge said after a while. We could always count on her to make conversation.

Fang looked nervous and I realized Nudge was glaring at him.

The tension broke as our waiter came to take our orders. After that, Fang excused himself to the bathroom. Something was up with him. It was getting harder and harder to read him. I didn't like that. The distance between us seemed to be growing again.

"How have things been going, Nudge?" Gazzy asked after a while.

"Work's been slow. No one is buying, not as much anyway." Nudge worked as a fashion designer. She had a boss that kept her working constantly. There were times when she seemed really happy and other times when she talked about leaving and starting her own company when she had enough money.

"Ah," Gazzy nodded. Their conversation went on quietly. No one seemed like they were in the mood to talk.

Fang came back, almost ten minutes later.

"Are you okay?" I took his hand under the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." And he squeezed my hand before letting go.

* * *

I was heading to the airport again to get Angel. Nudge rode shotgun, having hopped into the car just seconds before I left.

"I think Fang is using again," she said once we hit the highway.

"What?" I didn't want to believe her.

She looked out the window. "I could be wrong, Max, but just keep an eye on him."

Again, someone was telling me what to do.

"But I wouldn't trust him," she added.

I suddenly felt angry at Nudge, like I wanted to lunge at her and hit her, but I wouldn't. Usually, Nudge had been the one who agreed with me and backed up almost everything I thought or stood for. To see her go against Fang felt like she had slapped me across the face.

* * *

Things with Mom finally went back to normal. Gazzy left Mom with me as he went out to get away. I saw him this morning and he told me he was just going to fly for a while until he couldn't go any farther. Then he ran out the door and took off, just like that, gone in seconds.

"Where is Gazzy going?" Mom yawned, entering the kitchen.

"Unwinding for a while," I told her.

She gave a small smile. Today, she remembered how things really were. "He's been working hard to take care of me."

Alex sprinted into the kitchen and hugged my leg. "What are we doing today, Mommy?"

I looked down at her. "We're just going to stay here. Angel is coming today."

She released my leg, excitedly running around the kitchen. Mom laughed as she pulled out things to make breakfast. I sat at the table, waiting, feeling like I was still fourteen and there were no problems with my relationship with Fang and that Mom was not forgetting herself and us. Ignorance was bliss until reality and time caught up.

* * *

Angel arrived at the house just before dinner. Mom and Alex were excited to see her, but I felt tired. I wasn't even hungry. All along, Angel was reading my mind.

"You worry too much," Angel said as she hugged me.

"Sometimes I don't think I worry enough," I admitted.

_Go relax_, Angel said in my head. _I'll keep an eye on Alex and Mom._

I couldn't force a smile all night, so I headed to my room and sunk into my bed, reluctantly. I thought about what Gazzy had said, about Fang feeling lonely and being afraid of hurting us. Then I thought about Nudge, who I felt like was turning against me, claiming Fang was on drugs again. And then Angel who told me that I worried too much. Everything I'd been told seemed to be contradicting each other.

I guess I should have been asking myself what I really believed, but I was too tired to decide for myself. That sounded funny coming from the person who had led a group of crazy mutant bird kids for years without much help.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Check out my new fanfic _The Runaways_ if you have a chance! It's about how the flock would come together anyway without Itex existing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Chances – Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

I couldn't risk Max finding out about my relapse. Now that I thought about it, lying in the dark of my room, I knew that if Max found out, she would feel terrible. And then she would be angry at me again. I didn't want her to be angry. Then again, I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted to have Max back, but then I also didn't want to have to deal with her.

No, the issue was very simple. I needed Max. But I was going to hurt her and I couldn't deal with that. Not again.

In the morning, it would be time for Christmas. I had been clean for twenty-four hours now. It was so hard to fight it, but I would. _Maybe you can kick it for good_ part of me told myself. But I knew that was just being too hopeful.

_There's a switchblade in the drawer_.

I turned on the light. That damn switchblade. I'm surprised Max hadn't come across it. Or maybe she never even touched my stuff when I was gone. But when I moved into Iggy's house, I stashed it in the bedside table drawer. It was a bad idea. Now within my reach, I pulled it out.

"It's been a long time," I whispered to myself, flicking the blade down.

* * *

Shame should have come last night, but it never did. I picked out my usual black, long sleeved button up shirt. No one would be looking for cuts. They were all too busy assuming that I was hiding the scars.

In my bag, I packed clothes, my medication, some heroine, and I pocketed the switchblade. At the time, I wasn't really thinking.

"Fang, you ready to go?" Iggy called from the top of the stairs.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed up the stairs.

"Have you no other colors to wear?" Ella sighed as I got in the car.

"No," I answered.

She shook her head and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Mom's house was bustling already. Angel had arrived a couple nights ago and now she greeted us at the door. I cleared my thoughts and started to think about Max and Alex. How could I forget about Angel being here? She would be able to see right through me.

Before Angel could say anything to me, I slipped past them and down the hallway to put my bag in Max's room. The fact that I was going to have to spend the night here with her made me anxious. She entered the room just as I was about to go out.

"Oh, hey I didn't know you were all here," she said.

"Yeah," I answered. "We just got here."

"So…How are you?" Max looked up at me.

I shifted my weight between my feet. "I'm alright."

"Hm, are you really?" She was on to my lies already. "Fang?"

Avoiding her eyes, I took a step towards the door. "We can talk later."

"Alright," she agreed.

The truth was, maybe I did need to talk to someone. Max had offered so many times to listen to me. Maybe it was time to take her up on that offer.

* * *

The rest of the day became a struggle. Every single person I trusted in the world was under one roof with me, but yet, I felt, I felt very alone. After a while, I found myself sitting alone in the family room, staring out the window wishing I was back in the city with the cold and the snow. All the conversation around me seemed irrelevant. For a while, I drifted off into my thoughts.

Dinner was how it was every year, sort of like Thanksgiving. Both Mom and Iggy cooked, only the best food. Max sat to my left, Alex between her and Gazzy. Nudge sat next to Gazzy. She still seemed upset with me. That was understandable. At least she didn't try to show it too much. It was Christmas and there was no need to ruin it.

"Wine, anyone?" Mom uncorked a bottle.

I shook my head. Max politely declined too. The bottle goes around. Iggy hesitantly accepts some. Alcohol would be the one thing I would never return to.

"You should have some, if you want," I said under my breath so only Max could hear.

She shrugged. "I don't like how alcohol tastes anyway."

Maybe she didn't want to admit that she would feel bad if she did.

I crawled into bed alone after dinner, downing the sleeping pills I was supposed to take, even though I knew now that they didn't work and that heroin would have done a much better job at knocking me out. Sometime, perhaps three hours later, Max came into the room and climbed into bed.

"Fang," she said softly into the dark. "You still awake?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered back, my voice hoarse now.

She kept silent for a while before saying, "Do you think things would be different if we weren't…separated?"

I thought about that for a while. If she didn't leave me, would I have left her? Maybe I would have. Or maybe I would have gone off the deep end again.

"Why does it matter?" I responded.

"Because I miss you," she admitted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Second Chances? – Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

Fang answered me, his voice raspy and a little shaky. "I miss you too."

And then there was silence. Fang allowed me to cross the touch barrier again as I rested my head against his chest. I felt like we had gotten somewhere tonight, admitting that to each other.

But moments like that always seemed to be short lived.

"Oh my God, Fang!" I shook him awake. "Fang!"

He stirred. "Wah?"

I pointed at the sheets which used to be white, now stained by scarlet blood.

"Oh fuck." Fang rolled out of bed.

"Are you bleeding?" I stared at him.

He gingerly pulls up his sleeve. There had to be at least a dozen cuts. My heart sank. Fang, Jesus Christ, what the hell had he done?

"Pull up your other sleeve," I demanded.

He shook his head. "No, Max."

"Pull it up!" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up. There were cuts too, but you could see injection marks from a needle. They weren't just scars from his use from before, but they were new. The once healthy looking veins were now gone again.

"Fang…" I couldn't believe it. "Why?"

He didn't answer me.

"Tell me you're not high now."

"I'm not."

I waited for anger to come, but it never did. Every reason to kick him out and swear to never to talk to him again was laid out in front of me, but I wouldn't do that. Fang looked like he might cry now, staring at his arms.

"C'mon," I mumbled. "Let's clean this mess up."

He took my outstretched hand and I led him into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the bath tub. It took a while to wipe all the blood away and bandage his cuts. The whole time he looked like he might burst into tears. There were a couple times when he opened his mouth to speak, his bottom lip trembling, and then his mouth would quickly shut again.

"I think you should move in," I said after a while.

"You don't trust me anymore, do you." It was a statement, not a question.

I hesitated. "Would you trust me if I did that?"

"No." He sucked in a breath. "Max, I don't want to move in. I'm a hazard to everyone's health."

"I need to know that you'll be safe." I fixed his hair so he would look presentable for breakfast. "I can't spend every waking moment wondering if you're off somewhere stumbling around high on heroin or bleeding out in the bathroom. I don't want to send you back to a hospital. I'm not stupid, that place didn't do anything but babysit you."

His eyes met mine, just for a moment. "Maybe you should let me go."

I felt like his words were crushing me.

* * *

Iggy would be the guy you wished was your big brother. Whenever I needed to talk about Fang, or cry over him, he would be there. I still remember calling him in the middle of the night when Fang had first been admitted into the hospital, crying my eyes out. If something about Fang was bothering me, he could tell.

"Something happen last night?" He stopped me in the hallway as I carried the dirty bed sheets to the laundry room.

"Ig, he's using again," I whispered. "And cutting."

"No…" Iggy didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know what to do."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I tried to get him to move in here. But he said no," I said. "He told me maybe I should let him go."

Iggy was quick to comfort be. "He just wants what's best for you, Max. I'll keep a closer eye on him."

I smirked. "Ig, have you forgotten that you're blind?"

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Max. Really, I'll try to be more aware of what's going on with him. We don't want to force him into anything he doesn't feel comfortable doing so soon."

"Alright, thanks, Ig."

He nodded and then whiffed the air. "Blood?"

"Yeah, that's how I found out," I sighed.

"I'll try talking to him."

"And he's going to listen to you?"

"Maybe," Iggy began to walk forward again. "Because when looks at you, he sees all the mistakes he's made and all the things he's done that hurt you. He's not ready to open up to you."

I stood there for a minute in the hallway and then continued to the laundry room.

* * *

And then Christmas was over and the days went by slowly as Nudge and Angel kept an eye on Mom so Gazzy and I could take a break for a while.

I picked up the phone and dialed Iggy's cell phone.

"Max, you have to stop calling me," Iggy sounded tired. "I assure you he's fine. He started swimming laps in the pool the other day and we flushed his heroin stash. He's out there now, swimming. Max, he's fine. He really is. I'm going to stop answering your calls if you call me every day."

"I'm sorry, Ig," I said. "But Alex misses him. She wants to see him. Could you…"

Iggy cut me off. "Why don't you call later and ask him yourself."

"He doesn't return my calls," I replied.

There was a hesitation. "Alright, I'll talk to him and call you back later."

"Thank you, Ig."

He let out a sigh. "I know you worry. Don't worry too much."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Fang's POV next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Second Chances? – Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Swimming laps became part of my refreshing morning routine. Since Ella was out most of the time, Iggy usually made food to eat after I finished. There wasn't much to do, being stuck at home. Iggy was trying to convince me to go get my license back, but I hadn't even called Dr. Heilman and I probably needed to be cleared by a doctor for that. He also was trying to convince me that I should stop ignoring Max, that Max wasn't afraid of getting hurt again.

That she really wanted to help me.

Today, Iggy was grilling burgers. I got out of the pool and dried off, thankful he was blind and couldn't see the scars and the cuts from before Christmas.

"You should call Max," Iggy said as I approached him.

"Why what does she need?" I hadn't been returning her calls. In fact, I hadn't even listened to the voicemails. If it was important, she'd find a way to get to me quickly anyway. It's not that I didn't want to talk to her, but she needed time away from me, to get over things, to move on.

"Alex wants to see you," he answered, flipping a few burgers. "I think Max wants to see you too."

"Ah, alright, I'll go call Max then."

Max answered right away. "Fang!"

"Hi, Max," I felt myself smile a little.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"No, I don't have any plans." I never had any plans.

"Well, Alex's teacher wanted to talk to us tomorrow," Max explained. "And Alex wants to see you, so maybe we could go to the school, grab some lunch, and take Alex out somewhere."

Lunch with Max, hm. It couldn't hurt, I guess. "Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around eleven?" she responded, sounding happy.

"Sound alright to me. I'll see you then." Iggy was right, Max did want to see me.

"Thanks, I'll see you later, bye!"

I could almost picture Max smiling. My hand moved to the chain around my neck where my wedding ring served as a pendant. How could I expect her to get over me when I clearly wasn't ever going to let go of her? Hell, the both of us were still in denial. The last time I had seen Max, she was still wearing hers.

* * *

I tried to make myself look presentable for today, shaving and ironing my clothes. The last thing I needed was Alex's teacher thinking I was crazy or something.

"Morning," I muttered, getting into Max's car.

"How's it going?" she asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Alright." I was thinking about what Iggy had said to me this morning. It was the same thing he always said about Max. And as I had been telling myself every time he told me that for the past few days, Max was better off without me.

The school wasn't that far. We were meeting Alex's teacher on her lunch break. I didn't know what compelled her to want to meet us.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ride," the teacher smiled. "I'm Mrs. Marshall."

Neither Max nor I corrected her mistake. Max only smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Marshall."

"I just thought I'd meet with you today because after your daughter's first week of school, it's easy to say she excels at a lot of things kids her age struggle with," she said. "I wanted to discuss the chance of perhaps having her move up a grade."

Besides what grade Alex was in, I knew nothing about her school work. I hadn't been around to know enough and Max never discussed it with me. Although I always got the feeling Alex picked up on things faster than most. I wondered if it had anything to do with Max and I being genetically altered.

"Well, I'm sure I'd have to talk to Alex about it," Max said. "But that's really great to hear."

I sat silently.

"Of course," Mrs. Marshall agreed. "I know you just moved here. Things must be a little hectic for you."

_You have no idea_, I thought to myself.

"Things are slowing down," Max assured her. "Alex really likes it here. I mean, this place was where I grew up, well, at least where I lived after we stopped getting chased by Itex."

"Oh, of course," the teacher sounded fascinated. "It's really amazing that you've gotten this far."

"Yes, it's been tough, but it all worked out." I sensed that Max felt like she was lying though.

"I watched the news those days when they were uncovering everything. It seems so long ago," Mrs. Marshall commented.

"Yeah, it does," I finally spoke.

She continued to ask us a few more questions about Itex and how things had been before now. I let Max do the talking. It was easier that way.

"So how long have you been married?" I almost winced at that question. My marriage with Max had made the news, and so had Iggy and Ella's, but by the time divorce came around, the government had fended off the media for me so they wouldn't find out I had become wasted and suicidal.

"Ten years almost." Max lied.

* * *

"Why would you lie, Max?" I asked over lunch.

She frowned. "Because I didn't know what else to say."

"What about the truth? Did that ever cross your mind?"

"Well, Fang, maybe we should just get married again!"

I stared at her. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Was she really arguing with me?

"Because you're only going to find yourself feeling more hurt than before. You'll regret every bit of it," I said through clenched teeth, trying not to raise my voice.

"No I won't," she said quickly.

"I will be your best friend, Max," I told her. "I will be there whenever you need me, whenever you need to talk. I'll do anything but marry you, ok, Max?"

"Maybe that's what I want," she persisted.

"It's what you want," I responded. "But not what you need."

* * *

**Against my better judgment about updating a bunch of stories in one day, I have. Even though I just wrote this, and usually I give it a day to sit in my head, I figured I'd post it now. I'm probably gonna be heading into some stuff dealing with Dr.M/Mom next and break away from the tension between Max and Fang a little bit. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Second Chances – Chapter 20**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

"Goodnight, Max." Fang opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight, Fang." I resisted the urge to say anything else, to reach out for him, and to beg him to change his mind.

It took a while for me to pull out of the driveway. I sat there, tears running down my face. Why were you so stubborn, Fang? What he had said to me at lunch was burning a hole through me. It was eating away at me. I felt so lost without him.

Things only got worse when I got home.

"No, get out, all of you!" Mom was shooing everyone out.

"Mom, listen to me!" Nudge pleaded.

She slammed the door in Nudge's face. Angel sat on the doorstep, Alex asleep on her lap. I got out of the car and started towards them.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked me instead of telling me what happened.

I scowled. "Stay out of my thoughts."

She sighed.

Nudge sat down next to Angel. "We can't leave her in there by herself."

"Let me try to talk to her," I said, going to the door.

* * *

It took three hours to get to Mom. She fought us until Gazzy came home. He started to shout at her and she shouted back. The whole screaming match ended in tears, as if we hadn't shed enough tears already.

"How could something like this happen to us?" Gazzy wiped his eyes. "Why would God be so cruel to us? After all we've been through with Itex, you'd think we'd get a break."

I shook my head.

"I mean, we weren't falling apart when we were dealing with Itex," Gazzy went on.

"We aren't falling apart." But I knew I was lying when I said that.

"Of course we're not," he replied bitterly. "Just look at you and Fang. Do you think we're stupid, Max?"

"Gazzy, that's enough." Angel appeared in the doorway. "We've all had a rough day."

He glared at her and stood. "Night."

"Night, Gaz," I muttered and headed to my own room, not wanting to talk to Angel.

* * *

Gazzy was gone the next morning, leaving a note that he would stop by in a month to check up on things. His cell phone number was scrawled at the bottom even though we knew it. He probably wouldn't answer unless we called twice.

"Butthead," Angel muttered, crumpling the note up. "He didn't even say goodbye." And then, after a while, "But he was getting worn out. He'll be back before you know it."

Nudge was leaving too at the end of the week. Angel was supposed to meet up with some friends too before they all went back to school. I would be left alone with Mom eventually for most of the day when Alex was at school. I wished Iggy or Ella would come by more often, but I'm sure Ella was still busy job hunting and Iggy was trying to keep Fang happy. And Fang, well, he was happy away from me.

I sat at Mom's computer and logged onto my email for the first time in weeks. There were about fifty emails from Roland. The ones that were from a while ago were short, just a casual hello and a how are you doing sorta thing, but the ones more recent, they sounded like a desperate Roland again. If it weren't for curiosity, I would have just deleted all of them.

_Max,_

_I'm just afraid something happened to you. I worry about you all the time. I dream about you every night. If only you understood how much I missed you and how much I care. And I hope Fang is treating you well because if he isn't, I'm only a phone call away. If you ever need anything, I'll always be there for you. Just give me a call whenever you want. I've got a couple of friends in Phoenix and they owe me a few favors, so if you can't wait for me, I'll be happy to contact one of them to help you out until I can get there._

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me. You've always been stubborn like that. But please answer and let me know you're still breathing air and that you're doing alright. Answer me now and I'll leave you alone until the time comes like this to worry again. Put me at ease. Please, Max. I love you so much. If you'd only come back, my life would be complete. Without you, I feel lost and vulnerable to the world. You were my guidance, the thing I lived for, without you, I am nothing…_

I swear the email got more and more repetitive. After deleting all his emails, I went through the more important looking ones. And then, just as I was about to sign off, there was an email from Fang.

_Max,_

_I know we haven't talked a lot lately and it's been hard on you that I'm not around. But I was thinking that it would be wrong to cut off communication with you. I'm sorry for ignoring your phone calls, I just need some time. So I thought I'd email you and we could keep this going, back and forth for a while, until I'm ready talk about some things out loud. Although you know that I've never been the best at talking._

_So tell me about your day, or anything you want. And tell Alex that I miss her. I'll take her out one of these weekends to see a movie or something._

_-Fang_

I sat and stared at the screen for a while. This was one step in the right direction, although I knew the things I was wishing for were not the same that he was wishing for. Before I could get lost in my thoughts, Mom came in.

"I just made breakfast. Would you like me to make you coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, please," I replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

Mom smiled and walked out. I started my reply to Fang. But thinking of what to say to him suddenly felt difficult. I sighed, and decided I would start with telling him how things went last night. And then I backspaced, thinking he might want to hear of something not as dramatic before retyping it.

Oh, this was going to be a long process.

* * *

**Alright, I lied, more Max and Fang drama in this chapter, but alas, I'll get to Mom soon enough because Max and Fang drama will start to get repetitive and boring like Roland's letters. Anyways, thanks for reading!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Second Chances? – Chapter 21**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Most of Max's emails had to do with Mom. Things weren't going well. _It wasn't supposed to get bad this fast_, she had written. They were going to see the doctor today and I was supposed to go look after Alex while Max and Angel were gone.

Today, Mom was lucid. She remembered where Max and I stood with our relationship.

"She's lonely without you," Mom told me. "You should come around more often, or take her out somewhere. Maybe you should stay for dinner tonight. Alex would like that too."

I avoided her eyes and stared at the floor, hoping Max or Angel would come in and rescue me. "Alright."

Mom touched my arm, trying to give me an encouraging smile. "You're just going through a rough patch. You'll get off the rocky path soon enough."

And then Angel came in, saying they had to go. Mom stood and hugged me goodbye before following Angel to the garage.

"Alex should be home in an hour," Max appeared in front of me. "Call me if you need anything. Will you be staying for dinner?"

I thought about what Mom had said to me before. "Absolutely."

There was a smile forming at the corners of Max's mouth. "Great, I'll see you later."

And then she was out the door and gone. I sat on the couch and took off my jacket, staring at my scars. The newest cuts were already fading and I traced them with my finger. I closed my eyes, remembering back to when I had woke up in the hospital, Max waiting at my bedside in tears…

"_Fang!" Max sobbed._

_I reached for her hand, my grip weak, trying not to remember what had happened, what I had tried to do to myself._

"_Fang, why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked hysterically._

_I closed my eyes. _

"_Fang…"_

_I didn't know what to say to her._

Now that I thought about it, I still didn't know what to say to her.

* * *

"Daddy!" Alex exclaimed, jumping into my arms.

"Hey," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "How was school?"

"Boring. Everything we learn is easy," she replied. "Where's Mommy?"

"Taking Grandma to the doctor," I answered, carrying her into the house.

"Grandma scares me sometimes." Alex whispered in my ear, and then more loudly. "And then Mommy gets sad and it makes me sad."

I set her down on the floor.

"Maybe if you were around things wouldn't be like that."

Alex was a smart kid. She caught onto what was going on even though she was young. When I didn't reply, she asked me, "Will you ever come back to live with us?"

I shook my head. "Things are complicated, Alex. I can't say."

She took her backpack from me and started towards her room. "You don't want to, do you? Well I have homework now. Will you read to me later?"

"Of course," I nodded.

She gave me a sad smile and left me standing in the hallway.

* * *

Alex was old enough to read to herself. In fact, her reading ability probably surpassed her peers, but she still liked it when I sat and read her a book. But today, she handed me a chapter book and curled up next to me, waiting for me to read. I opened the book and began, wondering how it seemed she was growing up so fast.

They came home just as I finished reading the third chapter of the book.

"Will you come with me to pick up Iggy?" Max sounded like she had other reasons for asking me to go with her.

I stood and told Alex that I would be back soon. She nodded and bookmarked the page we had stopped at.

"She was really excited to see you today," Max told me as we walked out to the car. She was trying to make me feel guilty and knew it was working after I didn't answer her. "Well, the doctor put Mom on new medication and have her come for therapy once a week now."

"How is medication going to help?"

Max gave me a pained look. "It's all we've got right now."

"I guess so."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." This was probably going to be the reason she asked me to go pick up Iggy with her.

"Ella insisted she was going to pay for Mom's treatment, but you know she can't," Max said, pulling out of the driveway. "Do me a favor and talk to Iggy so we can all pay for this together."

"I can't promise you he'll listen."

"Well, he's more likely to listen to you." She sighed. "So how was your day with Alex?"

"Good. I miss her," I admitted.

Even in the dark, I could tell she was starting to smile.

* * *

**As we get into Mom's complications in the upcoming chapters, I'd also like to take you back to how things were before Fang tried to kill himself. So we might be going back and forth between present and past, although, we'll see how things go when I start to figure out the next few chapters. I'm most likely to change my mind and do something completely different than what I just told you. Thanks for reading, as always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Second Chances? – Chapter 22**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

"_What are we going to name her?" Fang asked, his eyes teary, but a smile plastered across his face._

"_Alex," I said, my voice hoarse._

_He wiped his eyes. "Well, hello there Alex."_

_Alex was crying, like all newborns would. _

"_She's beautiful," Fang added._

_I smiled back at him. It seemed perfect._

Alex was supposed to bring Fang and me closer together. For the first time in a long time, before and after Alex's birth, Fang had been around more often. As time slipped away, so did Fang's presence until he finally broke down. I remember how we discussed wanting to have a kid. There had been so much talk how Fang would quit his job and we could focus on Alex. The only question I had now was what happened?

Fang claimed he had the biggest break yet and that he couldn't quit yet. I believed him. How did I not see that he was in it for getting the drugs? He was spiraling out of control even before he himself knew it.

Well, maybe I was wrong. This wasn't all a total disaster, a train wreck that would never be fixed. Alex was dealing well with all of this. Even though she didn't entirely understand everything that was going on, I think it gave me a little bit of strength to carry on.

Dinner went on smoothly. Fang read some more to Alex before he left. I wanted to ask him to stay, but I knew he wouldn't agree to this time. So instead, I sat at my computer thinking of what to write to him.

My time was spent like this now. It probably wasn't healthy, but if I couldn't be with him, at least I could still be talking to him, communicating with him. I guess all of this had just turned out to be some sad story.

* * *

The weeks went by slowly. Angel had returned to college, leaving me alone with Mom. Fang would come around every now and then to spend some time with Alex, but to me, he was distant. I felt like he was two different people between talking to him in person and through email.

Although the other day he had showed up and handed me a check, the full amount to pay all of Mom's waiting medical bills. I couldn't believe it.

"Ella doesn't know," he had told me. "But I convinced Iggy to let me pay."

I shook my head. "We're all supposed to pay for this together."

"Just take it. I don't need all this money," he insisted.

And Ella, she still didn't have a job. There was not a single employer out there that would agree to be flexible for her in case something happened to Mom. It was a cruel, cruel world out there, but I had learned that years ago.

I took Mom to a psychiatrist twice a week when Alex was at school. She seemed to be doing better now. The things she forgot were now minor, but maybe it was just a calm before the storm. Her seeming to be better felt like something too good to be true.

Right now, I sat at the computer again, reading my emails. There were some from Roland. I deleted them without reading them.

_Max,_

_ Iggy has convinced me to go get my driver's license so I can bring him places. He told me flying brings too much attention to us even though it is more efficient. I'll probably be around to see Alex on Friday. We can have dinner together if you want. I might bring Iggy. It's been a while since he's gotten out of the house. _

_ I guess not much is going on since the last time I sent you a message. Anything new on your end? How's Mom doing?_

_-Fang_

He always ended his emails in the same way, asking about Mom. Sometimes he would mention Alex, in other emails, he wouldn't. There were days where he would basically have nothing to say and other days where he would actually tell me things. My emails were always longer than his.

I leaned on the desk and stared at the screen. Had I finally ran out of things to say?

* * *

_It was almost Thanksgiving. The flock and everyone had assembled at the house for a week. Nudge had finally landed herself a job in the fashion industry, Angel was still making her way through high school, and Iggy and Ella were officially together. A few months had passed since we had all seen each other. Fang and I had been flying around, not much going on really. Now that Itex was gone, now that no one was hunting us, we were free._

_I walked down the hallway, looking for Fang. It was almost dinner time now, the sun was setting, beautiful behind the red rocks of Arizona. The smell of food came from the kitchen, Iggy and Mom's cooking combined. There was no better food than their food._

_Entering the kitchen, the food was on the table. Everyone was sitting down already. Fang stood and pulled a chair out for me. Before I sat, he kneeled down in front of me and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a ring._

"_Max," he said, looking up at me, trying to keep his voice steady. "Will you marry me?"_

I closed my eyes, running my fingers over my engagement ring and wedding ring. Fang hadn't screwed our relationship up.

I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my newest stories: "Lie Tonight", "Silence", and "Cheating Death".**


	23. Chapter 23

**Second Chances? – Chapter 23**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Alex made new friends here in Arizona. She started to spend time with them, getting invited to parties and going on play dates. It was almost summer now and I finally got my driver's license back. I spent a lot of time around Iggy, trying to keep him worrying about Ella who was worrying about Mom. Max and I still exchanged emails at least once a day. Mom, for now, seemed to be doing alright now. She kept Max and Ella busy too. Nudge was going to get her own business started and Angel would be finishing her third year of college soon. On a whole, things were working out decently.

As for me, I was alright. I had my routine of getting up, swimming laps, taking Iggy out, maybe seeing Alex, and then back home for dinner or out with Ig and Ella. Night was hard. Some days were easier than others to resist the urge to pull out the switchblade or call up RJ's cousin. Tonight, after a week of not seeing Alex, a week of watching Iggy grow more worried, and a week of reading Max's distressing emails, I needed release.

It was almost three in the morning. I found the switchblade in my drawer and made my way up to the pool. Nothing but a little night air to help things move along. Turning the lights on in the pool area, I took a seat in one of the lawn chairs, resisting going into the pool house to get a drink. I flicked the blade open, pushing up my sleeve.

I pressed the blade to my arm, staring to slide it down my wrist…

"Fang?"

The voice scared me, causing me to jerk forward, stabbing myself in the wrist with the knife.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Fang!" Ella stood in front of me, staring, her mouth wide opened.

The blood gushed out, staining my shirt and pants. I stared at the knife.

Ella pulled out her phone, no longer in shock, and dialed 911. The ambulance came and whisked me away as I faded out to darkness.

* * *

I woke up, being rolled into the hospital on a stretcher, Ella running beside me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I muttered, looking up at Ella.

"I'm sorry, Fang," she said, trying to keep up with me.

I closed my eyes.

"I called Max. She said she'll be here soon," Ella added.

"No," I shook my head. "You can't let her come here and see me like this!"

"I'm sorry, Fang."

And then they pushed Ella away, taking me down the hallway to the operating room.

* * *

When I gained consciousness again, Max sat beside my bed. My arm was heavily bandaged and it hurt, worse than getting shot. And I had been shot a few times back when I was working with the cops in New York.

"Max," I coughed.

Her eyes met mine. She looked relieved. "Fang."

I let her take my hand that wasn't bandaged.

"It hurts," I groaned.

"They wanted to give you morphine," Max told me. "But I told them not to because you were a recovering drug addict."

"Thanks," I breathed out.

"Ella made up a story," Max went on. "She said that you came in late and she had fallen asleep. When she heard the door open, she went into the kitchen and got a knife and stabbed you in the arm because you tried to block her."

"Tell her I said thanks."

She gave me a sad look.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," I added, squeezing her hand.

Max let out a sigh, gripping onto my hand. "Fang, one thing leads to another. I don't want to worry about you."

"Why did you come here then?"

"Because I love you, Fang."

* * *

I started to ignore Max's emails. They filled up my inbox within the next two weeks. I read some of them, but I never answered. It was simple. She'd get over me if I stopped talking to her.

Iggy didn't seem to agree though. She was constantly calling him, asking about me. It was driving him insane. We sat at dinner tonight, the phone had finally stopped ringing.

"I wish I hadn't saved your sorry ass," Ella grumbled as I pushed the food around my plate.

"Ella, don't' say that," Iggy said.

"Max is constantly worrying about you." Ella ignored him. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Fang! Stop acting like a little kid and make up your mind. You can't just float in and out of Max and Alex's lives. You're either part of it or not!"

"I'm trying, I really am!" I shouted back. "You wouldn't last a day in my shoes!"

"ENOUGH!" Iggy screamed. "I didn't make dinner for the two of you to shout over. I'm tired of this! Ella you're never going to find a job that's gonna make you happy so why don't you just give it up already? What happened to the family we were supposed to have! Fang, I want you out of here by tomorrow! I'm tired of looking after you!"

"I PAID FOR THIS HOUSE!" I shouted back.

"I shouldn't have let you!" he snarled.

"Then don't expect me to pay for next months," payment I growled, pushing my plate across the table.

"Good!" he sneered. "Because we're perfectly capable of getting around on our own."

I stood and stumbled down to my room.

* * *

"Fang?"

"Max…" I whispered into the phone.

"Fang, what's wrong?"

"I just thought I'd call for once."

"Don't lie."

I felt tears run down my face.

"Fang?"

I sat on the floor, leaning against the door. "Can…can I come over?"

"Now?" she asked. "Of course."

"Half an hour. I'll be there in a half hour."

"Fang, I'll pick you up..."

"Please," I cried.

I stuffed all my stuff into suitcases and sat at my desk, pulling out my checkbook, I wrote a check to pay for the rest of the house and stuck it in an envelope with Iggy and Ella's name on it. I pulled my suitcases up the basement stairs and left the envelope on the kitchen table. Max's car pulled into the driveway shortly after that.

"Fang!" she ran up to me.

"Max, I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Well, I'll leave you with that. Thanks for reading! I've been saying this at the end of all my recent chapters for my other stories, but if you've got any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm always opened to new ideas!**

**And if you could, check out TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75's poll on her profile and vote. It would mean a lot to her and I always like to help people out. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Second Chances – Chapter 24**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I had never seen Fang so upset before. He crying, something about Iggy and Ella, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Trying to calm him down only made him more hysterical. It took a long time to get him into my car, as he clung to me.

Now we were in bed, Fang balled up on the bed next to me, almost no more tears left to cry.

"Will you forgive me, Max?" he questioned weakly.

I turned to face him. "I would have forgiven you from the start."

He gave me a trembling smile.

"Now go to sleep," I whispered, kissing his forehead. "We'll talk in the morning, ok?"

Fang closed his eyes, turned to the other side, and within minutes, I could hear him snoring. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Max, have…have you heard from Fang?" Iggy sounded anxious. "He's not here."

"He's with me," I answered, more awake now. "What happened, earlier?"

Iggy let out a sigh. "Ella and he were arguing about you. And then I got mad because they ruined dinner. I know, it seems really petty, but I spent a lot of time preparing it."

"What were they arguing about?" But I knew the answer already to that.

"They were arguing about you," Iggy confirmed my thoughts. "She told him that he couldn't be in and out of your life. It just, you know, pushed him over the edge after the past few weeks. He wants to be with you, but he doesn't want to hurt you. I was afraid he ran away."

"He called me to get him," I said.

"Well, tell him that I'm sorry," Iggy replied. "Maybe Fang will stay with you. Like this was supposed to happen, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know," I responded. "Well, goodnight, Ig."

"Night, Max."

I hoped Iggy was right.

* * *

Alex was so happy to see Fang. She sat in his lap during breakfast the next morning, telling him about everything he missed. Fang still seemed tired, but he made the effort to smile and answer her questions.

"Will you be staying here for a while?" Mom asked Fang abruptly.

Alex stared up at her father, her eyes full of hope. It took a while for Fang to answer, as he thought deeply about it. Then he looked down at Alex. "Yes, for a while, I suppose."

Mom smiled. "Good, good. I'll make sure we have enough food."

"Thank you," Fang murmured, putting his arms around Alex as she hugged him.

I let Fang have his space, though. The situation still seemed delicate. The next few days, Fang seemed preoccupied about something, like he wasn't really here. In fact, I'm pretty sure he was avoiding me. Still, every night, he'd crawl into bed and whisper goodnight to me. For the next week, I think the only words he ever uttered to me were "yes", "no", "thank you", and "goodnight, Max".

Then one night, he surprised me, climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around me, his body pressed against mine. I felt his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, hello there," I smiled.

I could feel him let a small smile slip, his mouth pressed against my neck. He breathed out. "Max, I was thinking."

"About?" I asked.

"Well, maybe, we could work this out for a while," he told me, sounding nervous.

"I think I'd like that," I told him.

He sounded relieved. "Me too."

* * *

The beginning of summer seemed to bring so many good things. Fang was living with me now, seeming less moody and more present than off thinking about things. Mom's new treatment was working too. I couldn't remember the last time she had a bad day. Things really seemed to be getting better. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were going to be here next week to visit.

Ella had stayed mad at Fang for a while, but they were finally on speaking terms again. According to Iggy, she had stopped looking for a job to spend some time with him. When I did get the chance to talk to Iggy, he always laughed how the argument had actually worked out.

Fang snuck up behind me, his arms coming around me, as I stood in the kitchen, staring at the inside of the fridge. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight with me."

Even though being together wasn't new to us, he seemed nervous about our relationship now. Sometimes it felt like we were starting over from the beginning.

"That sounds great," I smiled, turning to kiss him.

The door suddenly burst open and Iggy came stumbling in, a grin stretched across his face. Fang took a few steps away from, even though Iggy couldn't have seen us anyway, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down.

"Hey, guys, I got great news," Iggy announced excitedly. "Ella and are expecting! You and Fang are gonna be an aunt and uncle!"

* * *

**Twenty-something chapters later, I thought I'd lighten things and have things work out for a while. Exciting, isn't it? Haha, jk, but let me know what you think. And as always, if you've got any ideas, don't hesitate to share!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Second Chances – Chapter 25**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

"I need to talk to you."

I looked up from my newspaper to see Nudge standing over me. She had only arrived here yesterday, late last night.

I put my newspaper down. "About what?"

"About Max," she said, as if I was supposed to know that. "I just, I hope you know what you're doing. How long since you last used?"

"Since I last saw you," I assured her.

"How long can you last without drugs, Fang?" she questioned. "How long until you need to drive a knife through your arm?"

"Why can't you trust me?" I growled.

"Because you're going to hurt yourself and hurt Max again. I don't think the two of you getting back together is a good idea," Nudge responded. "Because someday Alex will realize what really happened to Daddy and she's not going to like it. Maybe she'll feel betrayed or hurt. It'll be just like the way _you found out your mom gave you up_."

I resisted the urge to reach out and grab her. "Are you saying that I shouldn't marry Max again?"

She forced my eyes to meet hers. "Yes, Fang, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

* * *

I tried to forget what Nudge had said to me, but it was so hard to see her around every day looking like she was out to kill me. Max seemed to sense there was something bothering me, but of course, I'd keep that from her. Although now that I thought about it, I should probably talk to her about Nudge. It was the one thing that still felt different. I felt like there were things we still weren't telling each other.

And Iggy, he seemed to be aware of that. His news about Ella and him expecting was the best news anyone had heard in a while. The last time big news came around was my suicide attempt and then Mom's diagnosis. For once, now that the flock was all here, we would get to celebrate something instead of worrying about one thing or another.

"Waiting," Iggy began as we sat, waiting for the others to come home. "Ella and I, we shouldn't have waited to have a kid because of money or…"

"Taking care of Max and Alex when I didn't come home and the whole year I spent in the hospital," I finished for him.

Iggy let out a sigh. "C'mon, Fang. Don't get down on yourself like that. I wasn't even thinking that."

I didn't say anything.

"You can't hold onto mistakes," Iggy continued after a while. "I mean, look at Max. she hasn't been this happy since Alex was born. Let go of what happened and, I don't know, Fang stop waiting and, damnit, go ask her to marry you again."

I shook my head. "No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Iggy exclaimed, exasperation in his voice.

I exhaled, closing my eyes. "Ig, I don't deserve any of this."

He suddenly grabbed me by the arm, his eyes almost seemed to be focusing on me. "I know you don't believe that. What has Nudge been telling you?"

"Nothing," I lied.

His grip tightened around my arm.

"Alright, I'll talk to Max."

He let go, a look of satisfaction on his face as he went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. Angel didn't say much to me and Nudge was her usual self, glaring. When I got the chance, I slipped away to the bedroom and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling hoping the cracks in it would give me answers to everything I've been wondering. Especially about who was right, Iggy or Nudge.

Max came in some hours later, curling up against me as soon as she got into bed, her head on my chest. I settled my arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"What's got you so preoccupied?" Max asked as she kissed me back.

I took in a deep breath. "Max, would you marry me again if I asked you?"

There was no hesitation as she answered. "Of course I would."

"Okay." I stated.

"Okay?" she remarked.

I let out a breath now. "Well, _will you marry me_?"

"Are you pr…"

"Yes, Max, I am proposing to you."

Even in the dark I could see her smile. "Then yes, I'll marry you, Fang."

There was silence for a while. Part of me was sort of in shock that I had just asked like that, unconventional. And then Max started to cry.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I never thought you'd ask."

It was my turn to smile. "I was just thinking how unromantic this was."

She started to laugh through her tears. "Oh, Fang, I love you."

I pulled her closer. "I love you too Max."

* * *

I was hesitant to jump to tell everyone about my proposal to Max. After all, Nudge would probably freak out and murder me or something like that. Iggy said he was going to talk to her, tell her to cool down. I really hoped she would list to him. Besides, everyone was still all excited about Iggy and Ella. I wasn't going to steal their spotlight from them.

"Hey, Ig, you got a sec?" I stopped him in the hallway as he was heading into the kitchen.

He nodded, turning to face me. "Sure."

For a while, I just stood there, shifting my weight between my feet. "So I proposed to Max."

"Really?" I could have sworn Iggy jumped up. "That's great!"

I was relieved to see him excited. Iggy always had my back with this kind of stuff. "Thanks."

"I mean, I just sort of asked her when we were talking last night. It wasn't planned at all," I started to ramble anxiously.

Iggy grinned anyway. "That's still really great, Fang. Did you tell anyone else?"

"No. I don't think I could deal with Nudge's nagging," I admitted.

"You just tell everyone when you're ready, okay?" He seemed to understand though. "Although I personally think you should ask Max in front of everyone. You know, defy Nudge."

I gave him a small smile. "Okay, thanks."

Iggy started towards the kitchen again. "Hey, I'm just lookin' out for you!"

"But you can't see," I murmured, laughing to myself.

* * *

Things began to smooth out between Max and me. It really felt like things were finally falling back into place. It seemed like years since I had felt the urge to find a sharp edge and eons since I even thought about shooting up or getting a drink. I felt like a different person.

And then one day, Roland showed up.

"Roland, you can't be here," I heard Max say.

I moved towards the front door. It was only eight in the morning. Everyone else in the house was asleep.

"Max, please, we can work this out," he pleaded.

I appeared behind Max.

"Oh, this is just great!" Roland threw his hands up in the air. "He's _living_ with you?"

"Please, leave." Max was trying to stay calm.

He reached out for her and that's when I grabbed him by his collar, pushing him up against the wall. I growled, "Stay away from us."

Roland spat in my face. "Look at you and all your scars. How can Max even stand to look at you?"

I threw him out the door and he landed on the ground squealing in pain.

"This isn't over," he snarled. "Max deserves better!"

"Roland, it's over," Max frowned. "Leave before I go out and get a restraining order."

He stood up and stared at us.

"Goodbye, Roland," I said, slamming the door.

We watched him through the window as he stumbled into the car, driving away. Max put her arms around me. "Promise me you'll just forget what he said."

"I promise," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. But I would think about what Roland said to me for the next few days, along with Nudge's harsh words echoing in my mind.

And then I remembered what had told me. Well, to heck with them, I wasn't going to let them hold me back.

* * *

"Max, give me your engagement ring."

"What?"

"Just give it to me. And your wedding ring too."

"Okay."

She took it off and handed it to me.

I smiled and took her by the hand, dragging her to the kitchen where the flock, Ella, and Mom sat waiting for us.

"So, let's make this official now, shall we, Max?" I took her hand and got down on my knee. "Max, will you marry me?"

Amusement in her eyes, Max smiled. "Yes, Fang, I will."

I took the engagement ring and slipped it onto her finger.

They all looked shocked, except for Nudge who looked more horrified, Alex who was very confused, and Iggy who had this huge grin across his face. I stood and kissed Max, long and deep and slow.

* * *

Later that night, I lay in bed with Max again. She had her ear pressed against my chest, listening to my heart beat. Her hand ran up my chest, stopping over where my wedding ring rested, attached to the chain around my neck.

"Let's go to the courthouse tomorrow," she decided suddenly. "Iggy and Ella can come and be witnesses."

"You don't want something nicer?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nah," she assured me. "I don't think I could stand to plan another wedding."

I laughed. "Good, because neither can I."

* * *

**So I know this chapter seems all like, happy and OMG they're getting back together, finally! And you know, I've got lots of plans with this. So maybe as a warning, or a hint to the future, it ain't always gonna be this fairytale like. **

**I mean, Fang seems to be a changed man in this chapter. But will it last?**

**Well, tell me what you think! I hope that didn't seem to disconnected. And as always, thanks or reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Second Chances? – Chapter 26**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang was slipping my wedding band back onto my finger when the doors to the courtroom burst open. Men, all wearing black, charged into the courtroom, following them was the one person I never wanted to see again.

Roland.

Fang took a step in front of me, a smile slipping from his lips. The men in black closed the doors, standing in front of them.

"W…w…w…what are you doing?" the judge exclaimed.

"Stopping the wedding," Roland smiled cruelly, shooting the lone security guard here.

"It's too late," I said.

Roland took a few steps towards Fang. He held a gun in one hand and a briefcase in the other. There were only a few people other than Fang and me in here. Iggy and Ella would be our witnesses, and there were two other couples waiting to be married.

Without any kind of warning, Roland dropped the briefcase and pulled out a knife, driving it into the side of Fang's leg. Fang stood his ground still. As Roland drove it deeper, Fang howled in pain.

"Max, if you could come with me, I'll let everyone else in here go," Roland demanded. "Including your sorry little husband."

Fang shook his head, still standing, the knife sticking out of his leg.

"And where are you going to take me?" I shook my head, grabbing Fang by the arm. "As soon as we walk out of here, the cops will swarm you. You'll never walk out of here a free man."

But Roland seemed to really believe in what he was saying. "We'll get far away. Away from this monster you've just married. Run off to Europe, wouldn't' that be grand?"

Fang collapsed to the ground, leaning up against the judge's stand.

"Ah, well, let me give Fang something as a going away present, what do you say, Max?" Roland kneeled down in front of Fang, pointing the gun at Fang's forehead. "Don't move."

With one hand, Roland opened up his briefcase and pulled out a syringe. One of the men that came in with Roland walked over, grabbing Fang's arm and turning it over.

"You can't run from who you are," Roland whispered, "You will always be a _monster_."

The man squeezed Fang's arm. You could see the veins starting to surface now. They were going to inject Fang with something.

"No, please, Roland, what are you doing?" I took a step towards him, but he pushed the gun against Fang's hand.

The man took the syringe from Roland and pushed it into Fang's arm, plunging it down slowly. Fang's eyes slipped in an out of focus.

"I say we hit him again," Roland said after a while and I watched as Fang was injected with the substance again.

"No…" Fang grunted, but made no attempt to fight.

"Roland, stop," I pleaded.

"I will, if you come with me." He held his hand out to me.

Fang's eyes refocused and he kicked Roland with his good leg. Roland fell back, but the man that had just injected Fang had his own gun pointed to Fang's head now.

"You can't get away with this," I said to Roland, meeting his eyes. "The cops will come and they'll get you, even if you killed all of us."

But Roland laughed. "You know, I have the whole goddamn courthouse under my control. I paid a couple of people to keep the cops away. I've got all day and all night. But by then, we'll be gone. Come, now, Max, before I have to hurt anyone else."

I stared at him, showing no sign that I was going to give in.

"Okay, then we'll sit here and wait," Roland grinned, taking a seat in an empty chair. "And we can watch Fang die a slow painful death, then again, maybe he won't feel a thing, now that he's high."

And then out of the corner of my eye, I caught Fang looking at me, struggling to keep conscious.

"It was heroin," he muttered, taking a deep breath.

"I bet you're enjoying it," Roland interjected.

"You son of a bitch," Iggy said loudly.

Roland turned to face him. No, Iggy, you idiot, I thought. One of the other men came and pointed a gun to his head.

"Say it again!" Roland shouted madly. "Say it again! I dare you!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Iggy spat.

Roland picked up his chair and swung it at Iggy, knocking him out. Ella let out a squeal, watching Iggy fall to the ground. Please don't hurt them, I wanted to plead. Iggy was going to be a father. But Roland didn't know that. I had to turn his attention away from them.

"Don't hurt them, Roland. They haven't done anything to you," I begged.

My begging made Roland listen though. He turned back to me. "No, of course not, Max."

I watched him make his way back towards the briefcase. He turned it around with his foot, showing us the inside. It was full of syringes, filled with heroin. Fang sucked in a breath as he saw them.

"How long can you resist?" Roland asked, pushing the briefcase closer to Fang. "How long until you need it again? Shall we wait to see? I think three hours is the longest, but I think that you won't even last half of that."

Fang lunged out to grab Roland, but with a swift step back, Fang was too drugged and too weak to do anything to Roland. After a few minutes of standing, looking satisfied, Roland took a seat in another chair. Ella caught my eye, looking more scared than I had ever seen in my life. The other couples in here, they cowered away near each other. The men Roland had brought with him showed no interest in them though. That was a small victory.

"At least let me try to stop the bleeding," I said, looking up at Roland.

He frowned. "Alright, go ahead."

I pulled off Fang's belt and wrapped it around his leg, hoping it would at least slow the bleeding.

"You're gonna be okay," I whispered, tightening the belt.

He murmured something, but I didn't comprehend. After I finished, I took a seat next to Fang and he leaned on me, shaking. His eyes opened and closed, going from his leg, to the briefcase, and to Roland before closing them again.

Time began to tick by slowly. I was hoping Roland had been lying about making sure anyone that could help us stayed far away, but he wasn't. We sat there in silence, all of us looking around nervously. Roland's men stood silently, hard faced, scanning the room like something might just pop out and attack them. How could Roland possibly orchestrate something like this? I didn't understand.

It was hard not to think that this was my fault. If I hadn't divorced Fang, if I hadn't sought out to find a distraction, I never would have been in this position. Fang was shaking constantly now, mumbling to himself, his eyes fixated on the briefcase.

"You need it," Roland would say every now and then. "Then take it."

Fang shut his eyes, sweat dripping down his forehead. I reached for a syringe.

"No, what are you d…d…doing?" he stammered.

"Just…save yourself the pain now," I muttered.

He grabbed the syringe and plunged it into his arm quicker than I could blink. The empty syringe dropped to the floor and he leaned against me, calmer now.

"So you're assisting him now?" Roland looked disappointed as he stood. "Well, I'm growing tired of this."

Roland took out a knife, heading towards Fang. He kneeled down in front of Fang and turned his arm over, revealing scars.

"You're pathetic," he hissed, placing the knife over one of Fang's scars.

Fang didn't even flinch when Roland pressed down, creating a cut. This was torture. How could no one notice there was something going on here?

"I'll go with you," I blurted out.

Roland stood, leaving Fang's arm dripping with blood. "Excellent."

"Let all of them go first," I added.

He motioned for the men to start filing out, and they did. Well, Roland, I guess the trick is on you now. Fang, disoriented and obviously high, caught my attention. There was still an unspoken understanding between us.

"Good, alright, let's go," I said, taking Roland's hand.

This excited Roland. He motioned the other couples out. Only Ella sat there, staring, confused.

"Now…" Fang's voice came out so softly that I barely picked up on it.

And as if in one movement, I twisted Roland's arm, causing him to fall to his knees. Fang pulled the knife out of his leg, throwing it so it hit Roland in the shoulder. With a kick to the chest, Roland was out cold. He didn't even have time to whimper in pain.

Fang kicked the briefcase away, causing it to shut close.

"Ella, call 911," I ordered, kneeling down next to Fang. "And then call home."

Fang grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry, Max…"

I shook my head. "All that matters is that you're gonna be okay."

And I sat there, his head rested on my leg, stroking his hair, until the cops came with the paramedics.

* * *

**Complications. Ah, there must always be complications. But I do promise that Fang will be okay. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Second Chances? – Chapter 27**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

I woke up, shaking, sweat running down my forehead. My head felt like it was burning up, like it might explode or something. In the distance, I could hear arguing, but my mind wasn't clear enough to concentrate on it. The only thing I knew I wanted was to find some heroin, shoot up again.

"Fang…" Max's voice seemed miles away. Then again, could I even hear something that was happening miles away?

"We're gonna get you home," she said, taking my hand. "The doctor wants to prescribe you medicine to help your withdrawal."

My head was pounding, I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a groan.

"The doctor's coming now. We'll get you home," she repeated.

There were more muffled voices and then I was being helped into a wheelchair. Max was saying something, but I just shook my head. There was a deeper voice, trying to sound convincing and Max sounded like she was refusing. When we reached the doors, Max helped me out of the wheelchair and a car waited for us at the curb.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Alex ran up to me, throwing her arms around me. I patted her head, my other arm slung over Max's shoulders.

"Jesus, Fang, are you okay?" Iggy came stumbling from the kitchen, and ice pack held to his forehead.

Max spoke to Alex, trying to sound calm. "Daddy isn't feeling well. He needs to rest."

Gazzy appeared through the other doorway and took my arm. He and Max were practically dragging me down the hallway. Nudge came into the hall now.

"Not now, Nudge," I heard Gazzy grumble as we passed her.

Max wiped my forehead with a cold washcloth. I felt sick. No, I was sick. Withdrawal had never been this bad before. She was talking to me, but I didn't have the state of mind to comprehend. I just closed my eyes, begging myself to fall asleep, but I couldn't.

"Mommy." Alex was suddenly tugging at Max's sleeve.

"Yes, Alex?" Max put down the washcloth.

"This package came for Daddy," she said, holding it out to me.

My hand shaking, I took it.

"Alright, thank you, Alex," Max gave her a smile. "Why don't you go ask Uncle Iggy if he can help Grandma with dinner?"

She ran off in a blur, or I wasn't seeing things correctly. Max took the box out of my trembling hands and opened it.

"Holy crap!" Max let go of the box, a look of shock on her face. All over my lap spilled out these syringes, just like the ones Roland had. A surge of energy hit me and I snatched one up.

"No, Fang!" But it was too late. I plunged the needle into my arm, closed my eyes, and felt the pain and sickness disappear, changing into euphoria.

* * *

"Don't you see, Max?" That sounded like Nudge. "He's never going to recover from this!"

"How can you say that, Nudge?" Angel argued.

And then a deeper voice, Gazzy. "C'mon, Nudge. You're giving up on him already and he hasn't even gotten the chance. He doesn't want to be that way."

"Haven't you given him enough chances?" Nudge replied.

I rolled onto my side. It was nearly midnight. The heroin was wearing off and I still looked around, hoping the box would be somewhere. For a moment, my mind created a hallucination and I pushed the blankets off of me, reaching for the top of the dresser.

"We just got married again," I heard Max say, her voice seemed clearer than the others. "I'm not giving up on him. Why do you have such a problem with Fang?"

And then I felt weak, my legs giving way, causing me to fall forward, my head hitting the dresser. There were footsteps and the door opened. Max rushed to my side, bending down next to me.

"Fang, what are you doing?" she whispered. "Gazzy, get me some ice."

I moaned, my hand on my head.

"Because if he doesn't kill himself, he's going to kill all of you," Nudge answered.

"That's enough!" Angel scowled, dragging Nudge out of the room.

I closed my eyes, pushing Max away, feeling angry.

"Fang, she didn't mean that." Max put her hand on my shoulder, keeping me from getting up.

* * *

Things only got worse. The next few days felt like the worst days I had ever had. Max was ever so patient, trying to care for me. As for the package, which Max knew had to be Roland's doing, more packages came every day. It was like he was mocking me, even though he was in jail locked up somewhere.

"You need to swallow this," Max said, holding up a little white pill. "It'll help."

I shook my head.

"Fang, please," she pleaded. "Take it so you can stop suffering. The cops looked at the heroin that you took from that package the other day…It had a high concentration. You've never had that kind of stuff before, the withdrawal, that's why it's worse than ever."

Max stared me in the eye.

I took the pill. This was the same way they had weaned me off heroin last time. It was like starting all over again. I didn't want to start over again.

"Thank you," she whispered, bending down to kiss my forehead.

I closed my eyes and Max got into bed next to me, her arms slipping around me after a while. Whatever Max had given me seemed to be working.

"You're going to be fine," she whispered. "You'll make it through."


	28. Chapter 28

**Second Chances? – Chapter 28**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

There were days that Fang seemed to be getting better, and then days he refused to get out of bed. We tried to keep him happy, but it was a struggle as Nudge was always around, talking about him, and he could hear it, even though he was in pain, withdrawal for him was the worst it had ever been.

"You need to take this," I frowned at Fang.

He stared up at me. It had been an hour now, since I had been begging him to swallow this one pill.

"No," he said, pulling the blankets over his head, like a little kid. "I…I…"

Shaking, Fang could barely get his words out. Good days were when he took the medication the doctor prescribed for him, bad days were when I had to force him to do it or he wouldn't take it. Nudge had gone down the hall this morning with Angel, complaining about Fang again, this was the reason he wasn't thinking clearly today. He was mad.

"Fang, I don't want to see you like this anymore," I whispered, bending down so I was eye to eye with him. "Alex has been asking about you. You need to eat too, at least come and eat."

He held out his hand and I gave him one of the pills. After he swallowed, he pushed the blankets off of him and I helped him up, his legs shaking.

* * *

Fang stumbled down the hall and back to our room halfway through breakfast. Iggy had shown up, last minute, trying to come help out with Mom, but I'm pretty sure he came to check up on Fang and me.

"You think you can just walk back into our lives and pretend you're better, but you can't, Fang!" Nudge shouted after him. "You think you can do whatever you want, but you can't!"

"Don't you dare say anything else," Iggy said to Nudge before she could say more

She continued to eat.

"Nudge, you shouldn't be so hard on Fang," Mom said suddenly. Usually she never said anything about Fang, mostly because she didn't know what to say. She was happy that he was back with me though.

Nudge knew she couldn't say anything to Mom, so she just nodded and breakfast finished quickly after that. As soon as Nudge put her plate in the sink, she disappeared back to her room.

"I don't understand," Gazzy shook his head. "Why is she so angry?"

Iggy let out a laugh. "If anyone should be angry, it's me. But I'm not."

I sat and listened to them go back and forth. The fact that Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel had all taken Fang's side only made Nudge seem more against him.

"Maybe you should let Nudge stay at my house," Iggy suggested. "I'm sure I can talk her into it."

"It's worth trying," I shrugged, looking around the room. "Hey, where's Alex?"

Angel spoke up. "She went after Fang, don't you remember?"

"No…" I stood up and started to rush down the hall, Angel calling after me saying she was fine.

And Angel was right. I came into the room and Alex was curled up against Fang as he read a book to her, his voice a little shaky, but it didn't seem to bother Alex. I sat down on Alex's other side and she gave me a smile. When Fang finished, she took the book from him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she exclaimed, running off.

Fang let a smile slide past his lips.

"She won't stay like that forever," I said.

"No, I guess not," he said hoarsely, slouching against me.

I felt his forehead with the back of my hand. "You're burning up."

He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, shivering. "I'll be alright."

* * *

Fang began to develop a morning routine once Nudge had left to Iggy's house. It started with breakfast and his medication when we woke up. Then he would spend time with Alex, usually reading or watching TV. Lunch came after that, and then he would try to help tidy the house when Mom was taken to her doctor's appointments, but most of the time, I insisted he rest. Depending on how he was doing before dinner, which by then he was starting to get shaky again, I'd give him another pill. It was going to be a slow process to wean him off of them, according to the doctor. He needed support, and now that Nudge was gone, I hoped he felt like he had some.

Right now, I was washing the dishes, Fang was asleep now on the couch, Alex napping with him too. Gazzy had taken Mom to the doctors with Angel, so when Ella came knocking on the door, I was surprised.

"Hey, how's Fang?" she asked.

"Better, I think," I replied.

"That's good," she nodded, following me back into the kitchen.

"So what's up?" I questioned, knowing there was a reason for her visit.

"One of Mom's old coworkers is putting together this dinner thing for Mom," Ella explained. "She wants us all to come, but I know it'll be hard with Fang and Alex and well, honestly, Nudge too."

I sat down across from Ella, thinking. "You should all just go without Fang and Alex and me."

"Go without us where?" Fang entered the kitchen, looking tired still.

Ella looked up at him, uncertain of what to say.

"Alex can behave herself," Fang said, taking a seat next to me. "And I'll be fine. So what's there to worry about?"

"Well…" Ella was waiting for me to cut in.

"It's Nudge, isn't it?" he murmured. "I'm sure she can contain herself for a few hours. We'll be there."

"Well, you know, Mom's friends would love to have us there." She was only saying that to get my input about what Fang had just said. "We met them so long ago and…"

"We'll be there, then, I guess." I guess I would just agree with Fang. It would only make things worse to argue with him.

"Great," Ella said anxiously.

The topic changed quickly, as she told us about going to the doctor's office the other day for her first check up about the baby. Fang sat quietly, rubbing the backs of his wrists, a new habit he had developed over the past few days. The other day at dinner, he had pushed his knife away, saying he'd rather me cut his food for him. After a while, I took his hand to stop him.

"Sorry," he said under his breath.

"Well, I should get going," Ella sighed after a while. "I left Iggy arguing with Nudge. It would probably be a good idea to go rescue him."

Fang nodded and Ella got up and left.

"I think I scare her," he said, smoothing his hair back with his free hand.

"No, I think she's just afraid she's going to upset you." I squeezed his hand. "And can I ask why you're agreeing to go?"

"You don't want to go?"

"No, I'm worried about you."

He looked me straight in the eye. "Because I'm tired of people thinking I can't do things."

By people, I'm pretty sure he meant Nudge.

* * *

**Eventually I'll smooth out things between Nudge and Fang. As for me, I've officially started summer. My senior friends are graduating tomorrow, and though I've known them only for a short time, it's quite saddening. **

**For those of you who have a break from school, or work, or whatever, I hope you're enjoying it! I'll be out on a plane on Friday, so my last updates will probably be tomorrow. But after the weekend, I'll have updates ready. Planes aren't my thing, so I'll be up, writing out some new chapters. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Second Chances? – Chapter 29**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

Max fixed my tie, smoothing out my hair. It had been so hard to get out of bed this morning, but I knew I had to, I had to prove that I was better than my old self, to prove to Nudge that she was the one out of line, not me.

"You like great," I commented, putting my arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

She smiled, turning to face me. "So do you."

I followed Max down the hall. Alex sat on the couch, waiting for us with Gazzy. She was talking, excitedly, about something, and he smiled at her, amused.

"Alright, are you all ready?" Mom came in, holding the car keys.

They rose up off of the couch and we followed Mom to the car. She handed Max the keys and I got into the back seat with Gazzy and Alex.

"Fang, you have your meds, right?" Max asked, turning to face me.

I nodded, patting my chest where the pocket was inside. "Yup."

She pulled out of the garage.

* * *

Iggy and Ella were there with Nudge when we arrived. The place was a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. A woman came over, one I vaguely recognized.

"Max! It's been so long since I've seen you!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Mrs. Cunningham," Max smiled. "I don't know if you remember my husband, Fang. And you haven't met our daughter, Alex."

"Well, hello," Mrs. Cunningham smiled. I shook her hand. "It's so good to meet you all."

Other people began to fill up the restaurant. There was a table set up for all of us, near the front where a small little podium sat. I took a seat, letting Alex hop up onto my lap. Max was caught up, talking to all the people. Iggy was trying to make his way to our table, bumping into a few chairs along the way. One of them women went over to him.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Iggy laughed and for a moment, it looked like she thought he was crazy.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just blind and can't see," he said, straightening up.

"Oh," the woman seemed relieved.

Iggy just grinned at the woman and took a seat a chair away from me.

"Hey, Alex," Iggy greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Iggy!" she exclaimed, waving even though he couldn't see her.

"Hey, Fang, how are you?" he addressed me with a more serious look.

I took in a breath. "I'm alright. Where's Nudge?"

Iggy took a moment to think. "I talked to her before we came. She'll behave tonight. But, uhm, she'd like to talk to later, not today, but you know, when you're up for it."

I raised an eyebrow. "She wants to talk to me?"

Iggy shrugged. "I think she's stressed out by her work and stuff. And she sees that you're someone she can lash out at, I think. I could be wrong, but she's just letting stuff get to her now. We're all going a little, insane, I guess, with Mom and everything, you know?"

Max was starting to head towards us. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

There was no lying that this was planned so all of Mom's friends could have one last time with her before things got bad again. Mom knew this, and you could tell, the way she sadly smiled, as dinner went on. And it felt like everyone knew Mom, people who had pets, people she knew before we had taken over her life. I realized that everyone seemed to know everyone else, even Max and the others in the flock, even Alex. I suddenly felt left out.

"And this is my husband, Fang." Max must have said that at least twenty times already.

"It's good to meet you," a man, stocky with short hair, shook my hand firmly. "I'm Joe."

Max was carrying on a conversation with his wife. Their daughter, Andrea, was a friend of Alex. He took a seat next to me, and I felt this urge that I needed to get away. I started to rub at my sleeve, wishing I could just dig my fingers into the backs of my arms. Was I sweating now too?

"Fang, stop that," Max whispered, taking my hand discretely.

"So you work around here?" Joe asked. He had been blabbering for a while now, but I hadn't really been listening.

"N…no," I stammered.

He leaned in a little. "Well, I'm a cop."

I just blinked at him. Well, no wonder he made me so uncomfortable.

"And now, I'm not accusing you of anything, but the way your hands shake, the way you're sweating, I'd say that you're going through withdrawal, that you can't wait for your next fix."

I looked away from him. "I used to work in New York, as an undercover agent, with the cops. And…I…I…I brought down a lot of drug dealers…But you know to get to them, you have to be one of them and…Well…"

Max suddenly interjected, saving me from more stuttering. "Joe, he's a recovering heroin addict."

Joe looked embarrassed. "I didn't know, I'm sorry. Just instinct to, you know, say something."

I shrugged and he stood, muttering a goodbye. After a moment, I unbuttoned my jacket and with an unsteady hand, reached for my pills. Max uncapped the bottle for me, handing me one.

"I can't even get through dinner," I shook my head, swallowing.

Max smoothed my hair. "Fang, the fact that you can sit through this is good enough for me."

I leaned my head against her, closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. Max was asleep, peacefully, and I slipped out of bed trying not to wake her.

Inside the bathroom, I turned on the shower. I realized I was still in my clothes last night. Guess I never made it to changing. Although I didn't remember much from dinner except meeting that cop, Joe. It just all seemed fuzzy, like I couldn't focus on remembering it, yet I could clearly remember the car ride there and being in the room with Max before we left.

I must have stood under the cold water for ten minutes before I started to actually clean myself. Once I got out of the shower, I felt better.

"Fang?" Max murmured as I got back into bed.

I moved towards her, slipping my arms around her.

"Max, what happened last night, after I met that cop?" I asked.

She took my hand, our fingers interlocking. "You don't remember?"

"Well, no," I said.

It took a long time for her to respond. "Someone accidently served alcohol to the table, even though Iggy asked them not to, and you were thirsty, after taking your pill to get rid of your withdrawal symptoms. And you know, that doesn't exactly mix the best with alcohol, so you sort of passed out."

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," she said, sounding tired. "Just, don't think about it."

"Why not?"

I felt her squeeze my hand. "Because you'll only upset yourself."

* * *

**Next chapter, maybe we'll have a resolution between Max, Fang, and Nudge. We'll also see how Iggy and Ella are doing. We'll get into some serious stuff in a few chapters too. It'll be just a little slow, but things will pick up soon!  
**

**Well, thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Second Chances – Chapter 30**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

It had been a week since that dinner for Mom. Fang seemed okay, maybe even better. It only took a pill and a half to get him through the day, unlike before when it took three. Although there were days things got to him and his hands would shake and he started to sweat. Those were the days I had to give him more to keep him from breaking down.

We were headed to Iggy's house now to have dinner, just the two of us with Iggy and Ella…and Nudge. Iggy said that she wanted to talk to us, to apologize. I had my doubts, but I knew that deep down inside, Nudge cared.

"We're just going to Iggy's house," I said to Fang. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Because of Nudge," he said quickly.

I sighed. "Go say goodnight to Alex."

"Alright." And he trudged off.

I went to the garage and waited in the car for him. He came out a few minutes later, closing the door with a quick _thud_.

Ella had the dinner table set already, but Iggy was still busy cooking, so we ended up in the TV room, watching the news. Nudge came in a few minutes later, telling Ella that she needed to talk to us alone.

"Of course," Ella nodded, giving us an encouraging smile as she left.

Nudge took in a deep breath and looked at us. I watched Fang rest his hand on the back of his other wrist.

"Well," Nudge cleared her throat. "Fang, I guess ever since you got out, I haven't been the nicest to you. Well, that's not quite the right description, but you know what I'm saying."

She let out a deep breath now, looking more anxious than Fang was.

"And I just wanted to say that I was sorry," she said, like the words pained her. "And I owe you an explanation."

She paused, waiting for one of us to say something, but I just nodded, telling her to continue.

"You know that I wasn't happy about letting go of Iggy, that I never wanted to see him marry Ella," she began quietly, looking over us to the kitchen. "And, well, I just always thought that you and Max were perfect for each other, Fang. It killed me to see things go the way they did, how much you had hurt Max."

I finally grabbed Fang's hand, stopping him from his carrying out his new terrible habit.

"But I never saw how hurt you were by everything too," Nudge sighed. "And…And…I know you care about all of us, Fang. I know that you've been trying…I just didn't want to watch you hurt Max more and to watch you lose each other all over again."

Fang had his jaw clenched, his eyes flashing between anger and understanding. I knew he wanted to forgive Nudge so this could all just be over, but then again, she had hurt him too.

"So…I know, you're still angry at me," Nudge started up again as none of us said anything. "And I don't expect you to forgive me now, but I hope you will later."

Her eyes met Fang's.

And I wasn't sure what snapped inside of Fang after that, but he lunged at her. I grabbed him by the arm, but he shook me off and I landed onto the small coffee table, breaking through it. Iggy wasn't going to be happy about that.

Fang was shaking Nudge, his hands on her shoulders, screaming in her face. She didn't fight him though, and he finally let go, realizing this. I watched him step backwards, barely avoiding a piece of wood on the ground. He collapsed back onto the couch, shaking.

"I'm sorry," Nudge almost whispered.

And then…she was gone.

"Nudge!" Iggy ran after her, dropping his spatula to the floor.

I got up off the ground, taking a seat next to Fang.

"You're…you're bleeding," his voice shook.

I looked down at my arm. There was a gash, but nothing I hadn't dealt with before.

Fang closed his eyes, wincing away from my touch.

"I screwed this up," he said hysterically.

"No, it's okay, Fang."

"She's probably mad at me, all over again, I don't know why…" he fell silent.

"Fang…"

Iggy came back, taking a seat where Nudge had been sitting only minutes before. "She's gone."

Ella came over with a towel and handed it to me. I wiped the blood, putting pressure onto the cut. Fang just laid there on the couch, curled up against a pillow, muttering to himself.

"I'll…I'll call Nudge later," Iggy said, trying to say something assuring. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Fang," I repeated, putting my hand on his arm. "Please, let's just, eat, okay? Iggy made us a nice dinner. Let's not…waste it."

I looked up at Iggy and Ella and they were nodding, thankfully.

But Fang, he shook his head.

Now I wanted to be angry at him, but it was no use. I stood and Iggy and Ella followed. Ella helped me bandage my arm and we went to the kitchen table, only the three of us instead of five. At least Fang knew Nudge was sorry. Maybe forgiving her was going to be another long process.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know, that was sudden. Things are going to be okay, in the end. But the end, we've still got a long ways to go. Thanks for reading! I'll be back on Saturday, so expect updates after that. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Second Chances – Chapter 31**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

Max's patience seemed to be never ending, and maybe it bothered me a little. Even Iggy and Ella had already forgotten how I destroyed their table. I bought them a new one, but that wasn't the point. Iggy insisted Nudge was okay and I wasn't sure if I believed him or not.

Summer was coming to an end now though. It was Labor Day weekend and Alex and Max had been invited to a barbeque. Well, I was invited too, but I didn't want to go. I had finally weaned myself off taking the pills every day. Max seemed happy about that, even if it took one every now and then to calm me.

Angel was heading back to college and Gazzy would be leaving soon too. I sat in the kitchen, Max baking cookies to bring to the barbeque. Gazzy entered, walking straight towards Max. They exchanged a few words and she left, telling me to watch Alex.

"Daddy, why won't you come with us?" she asked. "You haven't met all my friends like Mommy has."

I sighed, distracted by Max and Gazzy exiting so abruptly. "Alright, Alex, I'll come. I'll be right back, okay?"

She hopped off my lap and left the kitchen, hearing Max and Gazzy's voices down the hall in Mom's office.

"You're going to have to deal with these boxes when I leave," Gazzy said. "It's not going through the mail. Someone is bringing it here."

"Well, then who?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Gazzy answered. "I mean, if I knew, do you think I'd just be sitting around not telling you, Max?"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Max hushed.

"If Fang finds out these packages are still coming to the house, he's gonna have another breakdown or something. I talked to the cops and nothing. They've been patrolling the neighborhood late at night and everything," Gazzy sighed. "I know we all want Fang to be better, but if he gets his hands on one of these boxes, you know, he'll stop thinking straight because he can't help it. It's all reaction. He needs it still."

"I know," Max sounded distressed.

"I bring the boxes to the police station and they've been looking for DNA, but they've come up with nothing," Gazzy continued. "And I'm afraid one day a bomb will show up or something. I don't like opening, but I do, to make sure it's just the heroin, even though I don't even want to touch it."

Max had no response after that.

"If you really need me to, I'll stick around, Max," Gazzy offered. "Once Alex gets back to school and you can work out a new routine with Fang, maybe you can figure out something and then I'll go."

"No, you should go. I can't keep holding you back," Max muttered.

I leaned against the wall. Boxes. What boxes? Those boxes from Roland, or well not him directly because he was in jail now, but those boxes full of heroin. They were still coming to the house? Why didn't anyone tell me!

"Did you hear that?" Gazzy asked suddenly.

The door opened and Max came out, looking terrified as she spotted me.

"Oh, shit," she swore. "How much did you hear of that?"

"All of it," I said curtly.

"Fang, I'm sorry…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Max didn't have an answer.

I clenched my hands into fists. "You still don't trust me!"

She moved towards me, but I turned, slamming the door to our room and locking it.

"Fang, please let me in!" Max banged on the door. "Don't do anything stupid!"

I opened the drawer, digging around, I found my switchblade. I flipped it open and rolled up my sleeve.

The door came crashing down as Gazzy bolted in, grabbing the knife from me. I didn't put up a fight though, deep down inside, I knew all of this was wrong. Max fell back onto the bed, trying to steady herself to sit upright. She looked like she was going to cry.

Gazzy pocketed the knife, looking disappointed.

"You're right," I said quietly. "I would have been better off not knowing."

Max shook her head and Gazzy stood there, speechless.

I closed my eyes. "What time are we leaving for the barbeque, Max?"

"In…in an hour," she replied.

I rolled my sleeve down, taking in a deep breath. Things had been getting better before, but I'd always find a way to screw things up. We were starting at square one all over again.

* * *

Max and I didn't talk in the car. Alex filled our silence by talking about how excited she was to see all her friends again and that she couldn't wait for school. It was hard not to think that we had dreaded school. But it wasn't the same thing she was talking about.

As soon as we arrived at the place, Alex sprung out of the car and disappeared through the gates. Max and I stood there, our eyes meeting.

"I'm sorry, Max."

She locked the car, searching for an answer.

"I just…I can't help it," I told her, sticking my hands into my pockets to stop them from shaking. "I feel like when things are getting under control again, I want to spin off the road and crash myself."

"I do trust you, Fang," she said. "I trust you with my life. It's just, I can't stand to see you upset. And I should have known that not telling you would be worse than just telling you."

Another family walked past us, questioning looks on their faces. Max took my hand and led me down the pathway. There was nothing left to say now. No matter what we did, Max and I would always find a way to forgive each other. I guess I was lucky.

* * *

**Well, I'm thinking of getting back to Dr.M/Mom in the next few chapters. Fang is struggling, but you know, it's always a struggle for addiction. In case you need a refresher, the chapter with the boxes was Chapter 27. Seems like he's still managing to cause trouble even though he's locked up. Perhaps we haven't seen the last of him….hmmm.**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up during the week.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Second Chances – Chapter 32**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang and I didn't exactly fit in with everyone, but because of Mom and because of meeting all of the parents of Alex's friends at various activities, it made it look like Fang was even more left out than me. He stood by my side, shaking hands as I introduced him. A couple people asked what he did for work and he just grumbled, saying he was unemployed at the moment.

I got the feeling it wouldn't be long until he started to sweat. His hands were already trembling as he lifted his cup to drink. I wanted to go inside, get him in the cool air, but Alex was in the pool now and I couldn't just leave her there to the supervision of the other adults. I was stuck in the middle of a conversation anyway, one of those conversations you don't really want to have, but get stuck having because you feel obligated to. The husband was Gary. What was the wife's name now? Oh, Betty.

"Are you feeling okay?" Betty asked Fang.

Fang stiffened up, his eyes went to the ground, and then to me. I didn't know how to respond, so he answered instead. "Crowds make me nervous. I'm a…um…a recovering drug addict."

And the Betty muttered something, walking off. Fang sighed heavily and pulled out a chair, sitting.

"I scare people," he said in a low growl. "I only came because Alex asked me to. I couldn't say no to her."

I took a seat next to him, pulling out a container from my bag. Uncapping it, I pulled out a pill quickly and stuck it in his hand. He kept it in his fist for a while, frowning.

"I can take you home too," I offered.

His eyes traveled to the pool, finding Alex. He shook his head and swallowed it. For the next hour, he sat there watching Alex, playing with the buttons on the cuff of his shirt sleeve. Across the pool, I could see Betty talking to another mom, looking at us. I sighed and Fang gave me a sideways glance. "What?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"I know," he said under his breath.

The pool was full with kids. They were jumping off the diving board, swimming around, playing tag. In the distance the sun was setting and the lights started to illuminate the pool. The adults went around, talking, eating food. Eventually I got up and grabbed some food, a plate for me and a plate for Fang. I knew he wouldn't want to eat, but it would give him a distraction from everything else.

"Hey, how are you?"

I looked up to see a man stop in front of Fang. That must have been Joe from Mom's dinner. He had been talking to Fang before fang passed out.

Fang looked up, shook his hand quickly, and looked back down at his food. "I'm okay. How are you?"

Joe took a seat next to Fang. "I'm good. It's great to see you here."

It dawned on me that this was Joe and his wife's barbeque. He was probably stopping to talk to everyone.

Fang had no response, so Joe continued to talk. "I heard you met Betty. Don't mind her. She'll talk about anything and everything. And she's convinced everything's evil. We get a call from her almost every week reporting something that's not even a crime."

They exchanged a few more words, most of Fang's answers were mumbled. Joe was trying hard to keep the conversation going. I forgot he was a cop and he knew Fang had worked with the NYPD in New York. Now that I thought about it, Joe always made a point to ask about Fang whenever I saw him.

I finished my food and took Fang's plate, heading towards the garbage. Then screaming erupted.

"Blood!" someone shouted. "Oh my, God! One of them hit their heads!"

The kids started screaming and I looked around. It was Betty that was pointing at the pool, her own daughter floating lifelessly. As the kids scrambled out of the pool, there was a splash. Fang had dived in, swimming towards Betty's daughter. Adults started to gather around the pool, clearing a path as Fang emerged from the water, carrying Betty's daughter. He laid her on the ground. I ran over, kneeling next to him.

"She's not breathing," he said so only I could hear. Then more loudly, "Somebody call 911!"

He bent down, starting the CPR process. Had we learned that, or was that from his police training? I couldn't remember. It turned out the blood was just a cut on the forehead. Everyone held their breath, watching Fang until the kid started to spit up water. Betty and Gary was on the kid's other side now. Fang ran his hand through his hair, sitting down on the concrete. In the distance, the ambulance was wailing.

"Well, aren't you going to thank him?" Joe spoke up.

Betty looked up at Joe, holding her daughter. "Just because he saved my daughter's life doesn't mean he's redeemed himself."

I watched Fang's hands shake as he resisted the urge to ball them into fists. He stood slowly.

"Gary, c'mon now," Joe insisted.

Gary stared at Fang, like he wasn't even a person. It took a while, but Fang stood up.

"You're welcome," Fang said calmly.

"How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you touch my daughter!" It happened all so quickly. Gary just barreled forward, punching Fang across the face. As Fang fell backward, he pulled Gary into the pull with him. They were fighting in the pool now, or in other words, Gary was trying to drown Fang. There was a loud ripping sound as Fang tried to get away, but Gary grabbed his shirt. Finally Fang managed to get away, springing out of the pool and his wings sprung out. Gary was left in the pool, holding Fang's shirt.

The paramedics stood in shock as Fang landed next to me. I grabbed him by the arm as he started to fall, coughing. Everyone else was just staring. You could see all of his scars, running up and down his arms. Gary came out of the water, throwing Fang's wet shirt at me. And then Joe swiftly took Gary by the arm, turning him and handcuffing him.

"I think that's quite enough, Gary," Joe said. "You can spend the night at the station. There was no need for violence around the kids."

Fang slouched against me, his eyes closed. Betty ushered the paramedics to take her daughter and they were gone before Joe could even say anything to her. A cop car arrived a few minutes later, taking Gary away.

Alex ran towards Fang and he gathered her in his arms, still breathing heavily. She was scared, crying against him. I watched his wings settle around them, almost like a shield. He rested his chin on the top of her head, telling her he would be okay.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," Joe said, looking at everyone who was gathered around us. They started to gather their things, slowly heading back to their cars.

"I want to go home, Daddy," Alex said through her tears.

Fang stood, heading towards the car, carrying Alex.

"Is he okay?" Joe asked me. "I can drive him to the hospital."

I shook my head. "He hates the hospital. Either way, I'm sure he's fine."

Joe's daughter was now hugging his leg. He pattered her head and said goodnight to me, apologizing for what had happened. I replied with a goodnight and headed after Fang.

* * *

**Right, so ever have one of those days when everything you thought would go wrong did go wrong? Well, Fang just had one of those days. Can't say how things are going for the future. Someone told me that things have to get bad before they can get better, but then again, I don't believe in what everyone says.**

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up after the weekend. If you got a chance, check out the poll on my profile page. I'm wrapping up a couple of other stories so I'm gonna put some new ones out there and I'm interested to see what you'd all like to read.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Second Chances – Chapter 33**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

When we got home, I busied myself with getting Alex ready for bed, trying to ignore my throbbing headache. I had just pulled on a t-shirt, too distracted to even think that I should get a long sleeved shirt out of the closet. As I sat on the edge of Alex's bed to say goodnight to her, she pointed at my arms.

"Is that from tonight?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She curled up against me. "Why did Mary's dad attack you?"

"He was angry at me."

"But why?"

I heisted. "It's getting late now, Alex. I'll explain to you latter."

Thankfully, she nodded and hugged me. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight."

I kissed the top of her head and turned off the lights.

Later that night, I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror pressing an icepack to my head. Max came in to brush her teeth.

"Are you okay, Fang?"

I put down the ice and reached for my razor, but as I put the shaving cream on my face, I couldn't bring myself to use it.

"Max…" I closed my eyes, but she took the razor from my hand.

"Don't move," she said softly, pressing the razor to my face.

When she finished, I rinsed my face. "Thanks."

"It's okay, Fang," she said.

I pulled her into hug and we stood there like that for a while.

"Max?"

"Yes, Fang?"

"When Alex gets older, what are we going to tell her about me?"

She rested her head against my chest. "We'll tell her the truth."

"But what if she hates me after that?"

"She's not going to hate you, Fang. You know, I think Alex likes you more than me, and you've been absent for most of her life, and she still loves you. I don't think anything is going to change when she gets older."

"Alright," I sighed.

"C'mon, it's getting late."

She took my hand and led me to the bed, snuggling against me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, Max sitting with her back towards me. Something was wrong. I sat up slowly, sliding towards her.

"Max, what's wrong?"

She turned, crying, leaning against me. "Mom is starting to forget things again."

"Max…"

"The doctor said the treatment would only work temporarily. I didn't think it would stop working…this…this soon."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I responded.

The door opened and Gazzy stood. He sighed, seeing Max crying against me.

"I'll take Mom to the doctor's if you want."

My nodded into my chest.

"Well, I should go now," Gazzy said quietly, closing the door. It was only a weekly check up, but I had the feeling when Gazzy came back, we'd have more worry piled onto us.

"Can…can you make Alex breakfast?" Max lifted her head.

"Of course," I replied.

As I left the room, Max pulled the blankets over herself.

"Max isn't going to take me?" I heard Mom ask Gazzy.

Gazzy shook his head as I walked into the kitchen.

"She's upset about earlier, isn't she?" Mom inquired.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Oh, good morning, Fang."

"Morning, Mom."

"Well, we should get going now Gazzy. It's easier to get these doctors appointments over with. I'm sure he'll want to hear about what happened," Mom sighed.

Gazzy nodded and followed Mom to the garage. I realized I hadn't any clue what had really happened this morning and I cursed at myself for not getting out of bed sooner.

* * *

Time started to move slowly. Alex finally went back to school, leaving more time for Max and me to care for Mom. Ella was now almost five months pregnant. Gazzy still stuck around, now that Mom's treatment had stopped working. The doctor said they didn't have many options left. It had been small things before, but now she was starting to forget why we were there. One morning I sat and had a cup of coffee with her and then she asked me who I was.

Max was in distress. The treatment usually worked longer. We had the best doctor in the state trying to figure this out. She was trying to keep everyone happy too and I was watching her fall apart as I barely kept myself together, and I only held together because everything would come undone if I decided to do something stupid again. At least things went like routine. Alex went to school, Max and I would go out to run errands, then we'd go home to see Alex and give Gazzy a break from Mom. Maybe that was the only thing that felt stable.

"Tell Iggy that he and Ella can't come for dinner tonight," Max said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Ella can't see Mom like this. It'll be too hard on her, especially now that she's pregnant," Max said. "Iggy will understand."

I picked up the phone, calling Iggy. It had been a while since I had talked to either of them. But it was Ella who answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's uhm, Fang," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Oh, hey, how's Mom?"

I gulped. "She's alright. How are you?"

"Good," Ella replied. "The car broke down though, so I don't think we'll make dinner tonight."

I felt relieved. "Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway." She yawned. "Iggy wants to talk to you."

I heard static as she gave the phone to him.

"How is Mom?"

"It's getting worse," I said quietly. "Max is having a hard time about it. She didn't want Ella to come."

"And how are you, Fang?"

"I'm holding on."

Iggy sighed. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"I know Ella told you the car broke down, but she doesn't want to ask for one of you to drive us to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Well, I'll drive you," I told him.

"Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34

**Second Chances – Chapter 34**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Fang returned to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Ella's car broke down. I have to drive her and Iggy to the doctor's tomorrow," he stated.

"You can take my car," I replied. "Alex only has a half day of school so I wasn't planning to go out."

He nodded and took a seat at the table. Fang looked tired. Well, I think exhausted described him more. I don't think he had been sleeping well. Then again, neither had I. We probably all looked like we were tired. Fang had forgotten about them, but those boxes were still coming. That was another problem that needed fixing too. Gazzy even sat up one night, looking out the window, and dozed off for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, the box was there and there was no sign of anyone. It made him angry.

"So, what's for dinner?" Fang asked. I had just been staring at him, thinking.

"I don't know. Iggy was going to cook."

Fang ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something. I sighed and went to the fridge. We had to figure something out to eat.

"You need to relax, Max." Fang put his arms around me from behind. His face was rough against my neck as he settled his chin on my shoulder. He needed to shave, but I knew the razor made him anxious and he was embarrassed to ask me for help again.

But I tried to loosen up, leaning back against him, closing my eyes.

"Things are going to be okay," he whispered in my ear.

I took in a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Why don't you order delivery food," Fang said quietly, dropping his arms from me.

I nodded and went to the phone.

* * *

Later that night, after getting Alex and Mom to bed, Fang and I stood in our bathroom. Every night he would stand there and stare at himself in the mirror. Sometimes I wondered what went through his head. Other times I didn't want to know because I knew I wouldn't like he was thinking.

Tonight, he wore a t-shirt, his eyes tracing the scars on his arm. I finished brushing my teeth and reached for his razor, handing him the shaving cream. He put a hand to his cheek, feeling it.

"I…" he trailed off and shook his head.

I pressed the razor to his face after he put the shaving cream on, rinsing it in the sink every now and then.

"Thank you," he muttered.

I shook my head, finishing and he cleaned his face, continuing to stare at the mirror. His hand rested around his wrist now. I opened the cabinet above the toilet and put the razor inside, watching the muscles in his arm tense up.

"When you look at them," he turned to me, "what do you think?"

I took his hand, running my fingers up his arm. He flinched, like it hurt even though it didn't.

"I think about how far you've come since before."

He seemed doubtful. "I haven't really gotten anywhere."

"Don't say that," I frowned. "Think about it Fang. You look at yourself in the mirror and you see every mistake you've ever made. I know you do. I know you think about what you did, you worry about how easy it would be for you to slip up again. But no one sees you that way."

Fang frowned.

"It's true, Fang. I mean, you're here now. You married me again. Alex is so happy to have you around again," I continued. "Do you know how good it feels now to wake up every day and see that you're here? When you weren't around, I used to miss waking up and seeing you, I used to miss climbing into bed at night and curling up against you, I used to miss having your arms around me. But it doesn't matter what happened before, it matters that you're here now."

I put my arms around him and squeezed him. "And I love you, Fang."

His arms settled slowly around me. In the mirror, I could see he was crying.

* * *

**I know that was short, but I felt that it would be better ended here instead of trying to make up something to make the chapter longer. The next chapter is already written, so it'll be up before the weekend.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Second Chances? – Chapter 35**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

I thought about last night as I dressed, trying not to look at myself in the mirror now. Max had been right about everything.

She handed me the keys as I walked through the kitchen and I missed her goodbye.

"I'll see you later," I told her.

She returned a smile and I went to Alex, telling her I'd see her after school.

"Tell Uncle Iggy I said hi!" Alex exclaimed. "And Auntie Ella."

"Of course," I replied.

Alex hugged me and then I was out the door, getting into Max's car.

The car ride to Iggy's house almost seemed peaceful. It was early still, school not having started yet and early commuters already at work. Every now and then a car would pass me on the other side of the road. It had been a while since I had drove. Usually Max did the driving.

I watched Ella hold onto Iggy's arm as they made their way to the car. She sat in the back behind me, Iggy sitting in the middle next to her.

"Hey, Fang," Ella greeted. "How are you?"

"Good," I told her.

Iggy looked surprised and I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. I backed out of the driveway and started towards the doctor's office.

"Alex says hi, by the way," I told them.

"Well, you tell her we say hi back and that we hope to see her soon," Ella laughed.

I stopped at the empty intersection. The light turned green a minute later and I stepped on the gas.

"Wait, Fang…"

"What's that, Ig?"

And then there was a loud crash. I looked down to see blood staining my shirt. After that, I blacked out.

* * *

I regained consciousness on a stretcher. The lights went by above me, bright.

"He's waking up!" someone shouted.

A mask came down on my face.

"You…you can't give me morphine," I croaked. Having that would be just as bad as heroin.

And then I blacked out again.

It was probably a long time later, but it only felt like a few seconds when I woke up to an empty hospital room. My vision was blurry and my head felt numb. I tried to sit up, but I felt more dizzy and fell back against my pillows. Where was the call button? I pressed it and a nurse came in.

I pulled my oxygen mask off and the nurse grabbed my hands, trying to push it back to my face.

"Where is my wife?" asked, putting my hand around the nurse's wrist.

She stopped struggling against me. "I…I don't know sir. I can check the waiting room."

"Please," I begged.

The nurse dashed out of the room and I put the mask back on. My arm was bandaged all the way to my shoulder and I couldn't move it. Actually, my whole left side seemed to have these bandages around it. I could barely move either of my legs. Now it felt like a long time had went by before the door opened.

"Oh my god, Fang," Max rushed to my right side. I lifted my hand slowly and she took it, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I pulled the mask off again. "Max…Max, what happened?"

"You got hit by a car," she said, smoothing my hair, her eyes teary looking.

"What?"

"You don't…you don't remember?"

"N…no," I stared at her. If we had been hit from the side, that meant Ella had to be somewhere in the hospital. "Ella…where is Ella?"

"I don't know, Fang."

"The baby…"

Her eyes found the wall. "I know."

I closed my eyes. This would be my fault if anything happened to them. I shouldn't have even gotten my stupid license. When I opened my eyes, Max was staring at the IV drip.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not in pain."

I looked up at it.

"Shit, I gotta tell someone," Max jumped off the bed, hurrying out of the room. Squinting, I read the label.

_Morphine._

I felt sick suddenly and the room began to spin. Angrily, I ripped out the needle in my arm, pulling off the wires connected to me. The monitors started to beep loudly, according to the one that kept track of my heartbeat, I was dead. I threw the blankets off, pulling myself up, using my good hand to get my legs around the bed.

"Fang, what are you doing?" Max came back in, the doctor and nurse behind her. I pushed myself off the bed, trying to stand, but my left leg gave way. She ran, catching me.

"Now is not the time to freak out, Fang," she whispered, heaving me back onto the bed. "You're going to be fine. Okay?"

"No, I want to get out of here!"

She grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me to meet her eyes. "Fang, listen to me."

"This is my fault. I don't deserve…"

"Fang!" Her voice became sharp and I felt my mouth shut in response. She dropped her hands from my shoulders, her eyes still locked on mine. Now she spoke softly. "Fang, it's not your fault, okay?"

The doctor and nurse were now trying to get me to lie down again. I wanted to resist, but it wouldn't do anything but make things worse. They attached all the wires back. The doctor went to put the IV back, but Max stopped him.

"He won't be able to take the pain," the doctor insisted. "With withdrawal symptoms and the injuries from the crash, it'll kill him."

Max let go of the doctor and he stuck me with the IV. When the nurse and the doctor left, Max took a seat next to the bed.

"You should rest," she muttered. "I'll bring Alex tomorrow, okay? We'll be here in the morning when you wake up. Promise me you'll get some sleep."

"Alright," I grumbled.

She put the oxygen mask back on me. "Goodnight, Fang."

And she kissed my forehead, leaving me to my own thoughts. Ella and Iggy. Where were they now?

* * *

**Well, if you've been wondering, I've started to plan out the end for this story. So I'm thinking that there won't be too much more of me hurting Fang in this fic after this whole ordeal is over with the car crash. Alright, I now, that doesn't sound reassuring at all. The next chapter will be up over the weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Second Chances? – Chapter 36**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I didn't want to leave Fang alone, but I had to find Iggy and Ella. I needed to know they were okay. The doctor wouldn't tell me anything and I knew that come tomorrow, Fang would ask again. Lying to him was hard and if he found out I knew something without telling him, it would only upset him more.

I took a seat in the waiting room and then got up and started pacing. A door opened and I could hear Iggy angrily talking.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Iggy fumed. "I may me blind, but don't treat me like I'm some kind of little kid who needs their hand held! Where is my wife?"

Turning to the doors, I could see Iggy standing, facing a doctor a few nurses.

"She's in the middle of an operation. I can't tell you anymore because I don't know what's going on. I mean, it's a delicate situation because she's pregnant. There are two lives at stake," the doctor said calmly. "Please, take a seat in the waiting room. I'll try to find out more for you. One of these nurses will lead you…"

"No, I'll find it myself," Iggy growled, shaking the nurse off his arm.

Pushing the doors open, Iggy made his way towards me. I was almost positive that if I wasn't sitting here, Iggy would actually be lost. His wrist was in a brace, stitches over one of his eyes. But other than that, Iggy looked like he was okay. He was limping slightly, still wearing the clothes from the crash. I guess they couldn't get him into a hospital gown. There was dried blood all over his clothes. I wondered if it was Ella's or Fang's.

I stood and Iggy stopped in front of me. The anger in his face suddenly broke and his arms pulled me into a hug, his weight on me.

"Max…" he started to cry. "Max, I don't know what to do."

I awkwardly hugged him back. We fell back onto the couch and he cried against me, almost like Alex did sometimes when she had nightmares or something was bothering her.

"Ella is going to be okay, Iggy," I tried to assure him.

But he shook his head. "You don't understand, Max. The car, it hit us on the left. Ella and Fang took a direct hit and I was just…I was just…I didn't even get hurt! Is Fang…is Fang okay? After we got hit, he wouldn't respond to me."

I closed my eyes, trying not to picture what had happened to them. Part of me was glad Iggy couldn't see all the blood he had on him. "Fang will be okay."

"I…I don't even remember what happened after we got hit. Ella told me…Ella told me that she'd be okay, that I shouldn't worry. I wish I wasn't blind, Max. I wish I could have seen it all…" Iggy began to cry harder. "I heard the car speeding towards us. If only I had something to Fang sooner."

"You heard it…"

"Someone was trying to hit us on purpose, Max. It's not…it's not…" Iggy had to take in a breath. "It's not Fang's fault."

Knowing that was a small victory. The rest of the night would be another battle.

* * *

The doctor came back some time later, asking Iggy to come with him. I stood too, but the doctor shook his head.

"Just him," the doctor said firmly.

Iggy gave me a small smile. "It's okay, Max. You should go home before the others worry about us too much."

I watched them walk down the hallway before I went in the opposite direction. Iggy was right, I had to go tell Gazzy what was going on. And I promised Fang I would bring Alex in the morning. At least she would keep his mind off things.

I flew home, landing in the backyard to Gazzy who was sitting outside, a beer bottle in hand. He looked up at me and pointed to the chair next to him. I sat, catching my breath. Gazzy shook the empty bottle and frowned.

"It feels like one of those nights where you just gotta sit and have a drink," Gazzy said. "And Fang won't be home, no offense to him, but I just thought I'd relax and try not to worry."

I glanced at him and he let out a sigh.

"But you're here now and the moment is gone. So tell what's happened."

It took me a while to answer him. I could runaround everything and make it sound like everything would be okay, but Gazzy wasn't stupid. There was no point in lying to him especially when he could take all of it.

"When Fang was driving Iggy and Ella to the hospital this morning, they got hit by a car at the intersection." I could feel my voice shaking, but Gazzy urged me to continue. "Fang and Ella took a direct hit. I'm not sure what's happened to Ella, but I'm sure Iggy will let us know as soon as he can."

"The baby…" Gazzy closed his eyes. "And Fang. How's he doing?"

"The hospital gave him morphine," I replied. "It's not going to be a fun recovery for him. His whole left side is bandaged up. I told him I'd bring Alex in the morning. He's blaming himself for all of this. Iggy says it wasn't his fault."

"And Iggy?"

"He had a few cuts. His wrist seemed to be hurting and his leg," I replied. "But he's more concerned about Ella."

"I'll call Angel and Nudge tomorrow." Gazzy stood. "I don't know what we'll tell Mom, though. We'll see how she is in the morning."

I nodded. "Night, Gaz."

He turned back to face me. "And the news is saying that they got hit on purpose too. I'm guessing the police were busy chasing the guy that hit you. It was a hit and run. Although I'm not sure how a car could have survived a crash that bad. They showed your car on TV. It looked bad, Max."

I was afraid to even know how it looked.

"So it's definitely not Fang's fault. You tell him that for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Night, Max."

* * *

**Posting this update a day early because I won't be around tomorrow and it's already written, so no point in making you wait. New chapter up before the weekend probably, thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Second Chances? – Chapter 37**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

As promised, Max brought Alex the next morning. I knew Max was only using Alex as a distraction for me so I wouldn't worry too much and get caught up in my thoughts. I wanted to get angry about that. I wanted to be angry about everything, but as Alex clung onto my arm, reading her book to me, I found it hard to even think about anything else. Before I knew it, Max had slipped out of the room.

"Are you going to come home soon?" Alex asked after she finished reading.

"It depends what the doctor tells me," I told her.

She frowned. "The last time you were at the hospital it took a long time for you to come home."

I realized that Alex had never known about my other short hospital visits. All she was remembering was my year of absence.

"It won't be that long," I said. "I promise."

She hugged me. "I miss you, Daddy."

"I'll be home soon." I felt like I was repeating myself. "Keep Mommy from thinking too much."

"Thinking about what?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I guess from worrying."

"About you?"

I nodded.

The door opened and Max came in. By the look on her face, I could already tell something was wrong. Alex hopped off the bed and went to her.

"It's time to go home now, Alex." Her voice wavered as she took Alex's hand. "Say goodbye to Daddy. I'll bring you back after school tomorrow."

Alex came back, kissing me lightly. "Bye, Daddy. I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Alex."

She skipped out the door ahead of Max.

"Max, what's wrong?" I stared at her and stood still for a minute.

But she didn't answer my question. Instead, she headed after Alex. "I'll be back in a half hour."

Confused, I stared out into the hallway for a while, wondering why she hadn't told me anything. But that was all explained as Iggy walked through the door, his eyes red looking. He had bruises, some stitches, a wrist brace, but nothing looked like permanent damage. That was a relief. He took a seat next to the bed, falling into the chair heavily.

"Iggy, I…I shouldn't have been driving…I'm sorry…"

He cut me off, his hand coming around my arm. "It's not your fault, Fang. And I'm not saying it just to make you feel better, I'm telling you it's the truth."

I expected him to let go of me now, but his grip grew tighter as he sucked in a breath.

"How…how is Ella?" I could barely hear myself ask the question.

He leaned against the bed, his eyes seemed to find me, to stare into my own, like he was trying to channel his emotions to me. It was like he could see for a minute.

"Fang…" Iggy was trying to hold back tears now as he let go of my arm. "We lost…we lost the baby."

And he buried his face into the bed, sobbing. I closed my eyes, feeling tears stream down my face. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything Ella and Iggy had been through.

"There was just…too much damage to s…s…save both of them," Iggy cried. "The trauma would have been…been too much anyway."

"Iggy..." I tried to pull myself together. "Iggy, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he choked out. "Goddamnit, Fang, why did this have to happen? Why did all this _shit_ happen to us?"

* * *

Max curled up on the bed, her head leaning against my arm. I put my arm around her. We didn't have to say anything to know that we were both thinking about the same thing. An hour must have gone by until we finally spoke to each other.

"I wanted to go see Ella," Max said, her voice hoarse. "But Iggy said she's not even ready to talk to him."

"I don't know how Iggy could even come in here and tell me himself."

"He insisted on telling you himself." Max took my hand. "He wanted to make sure that you knew it wasn't your fault."

But I still felt it was my fault. When I didn't reply to Max, she squeezed my hand.

"It's not your fault, Fang. I know you want to blame yourself."

"I can give you fifty reasons why it's my fault."

She countered, "And I could give you fifty more reasons why it's not."

We sat in silence after that until I fell asleep.

* * *

**I promise some light will come to this story soon. I am trying for a happy ending. New chapter will be up soon.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Second Chances? – Chapter 38**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I should have known better than to leave Fang alone last night. When I got there the next morning, there were a team of nurses and doctors trying to restrain Fang when I came in. A security guard was even there, trying to take the doctor's orders and not hurt Fang. I entered the room, watching Fang trying to shake off all of them, blood staining the sheets.

"LET GO OF ME!" he screamed.

"No, we can't let you hurt yourself," the doctor tried to stay calm.

I pushed through all of them and stood by the edge of Fang's bed, grabbing his arm. He had managed to scratch the back of his arm, deep enough to make himself bleed. I stared into his eyes and he stopped fighting.

"Fang, please don't hurt yourself," I pleaded.

The anger in his eyes dissipated.

"Let them clean you up," I said softly. "And then we'll talk, okay?"

"O…okay."

I let his arm go and one of the nurses rushed over with bandages and began to clean him. The doctor pulled me aside.

"We took him for x-rays this morning," the doctor explained. "His ribs and arm are completely healed, but you know all the damage was to his legs. They've improved, a lot better than a normal person would. I expect a full recovery from him, but that's not the point. I went to remove the bandages from his arm and stuff so he could use it again and he starts to dig his fingers into the backs of his arms. I…I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop him."

"He's upset," I sighed. "He doesn't want to be here either."

The doctor shook his head. "I can't let him leave, not with the condition his legs are in. They were almost crushed all the way."

"I know. But can't you move him to a room with a window or something?"

The doctor took a moment to think. "Well, I suppose I could. You know, in the next couple of days I can get him into a wheelchair. You could take him around the hospital."

"Alright, that sounds good, thank you."

The doctor nodded and left me, the nurses following him out. Fang looked up at me, both his arms now bandaged.

"I…I don't know what go into me," he muttered.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He closed his eyes. "But Iggy and Ella aren't okay, Max. So why should I be?"

I wished he didn't have to be so difficult.

"I don't know how much more I can take. Things get better, and then something happens that screws everything up again, each time more badly than the last. Who's to say that something else bad won't happen?" Fang let out a heavy breath. "I'm tired of people telling me things are going to turn out okay."

What was I supposed to say to him now?

Before I could even think of a response, he pulled me down onto the bed next to him, burying his face into my arm. "But I need you to tell me things are going to be okay because at least if you say it, I might believe in it."

And I told him just that, feeling like I might start to cry myself.

* * *

Gazzy had stopped by with Alex. I left them with Fang as I moved down the hallway towards Ella's room. Iggy stood there, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Why is everything gotta be white here?" he muttered, sensing my presence. "I hate the color white. It's like being back in the school, solitude, nothing, no color, no sense of hope…"

"Iggy…"

His head snapped up. "She's sleeping now. She won't talk to me…or anyone. How…how is Fang?"

"He's alright."

"I heard about what happened yesterday. Gazzy told me that…that they put him on morphine." Iggy sucked in a deep breath. "It's gonna be hard for him after he gets out of here. Are…are they gonna put him on those pills again?"

"Probably," I answered. "But if it'll keep him sane, then I guess so be it."

"Yeah…" Iggy suddenly pulled me into a hug, crying hysterically.

"Shhh…Ig, it's okay," I whispered.

Iggy was almost two feet taller than me, but I did my best to comfort him. I watched as the nurses and doctors passing us by, some of them giving us sad looks, some of them trying not to stare. Through everything that had happened over the past couple of years, Iggy had always been the strong one, but now here he was, breaking down, like the world was falling apart, and maybe in a way, it was. At least our world was.

"Is…is Alex here now?" Iggy asked, sniffling as he pulled away from me some time later.

"Yeah, in Fang's room."

"Can…can I see her? Well…not see, but…"

"I know what you mean, Ig, and of course."

I grabbed Iggy by the hand, stopping him from running into a cart full of medical supplies.

"Uncle Iggy!"

Iggy bent down, scooping Alex up into his arms as she ran up to him. He gave her a shaky smile when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Alex," he managed to say.

I took a seat next to Fang's bed and he gave me a questioning look.

"He wanted to see her," I explained. "Ella won't talk to him."

Fang gave me a troubled look and I slipped my hand into his.

"Uncle Gazzy isn't very good at cooking," I heard Alex tell Iggy. "He burnt our hotdogs yesterday."

Gazzy looked embarrassed.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Iggy said, his voice sounding a little strained. "When we get out of here, I'll cook you up a nice big dinner."

Alex sat on his lap quietly for a moment. "Where's Ella?"

Iggy froze up. "Uhm…resting."

"Oh, okay, well tell her I miss her," Alex said, not really thinking any of Iggy's answer.

"Of course," he nodded and she jumped off his lap, taking a seat between him and Gazzy.

* * *

**Ah, Alex. Little kids can be so innocent. I miss being a little kid sometimes, when the world didn't seem to turn at all and the only thing I had to worry about was what I would do to not be bored. *sigh***

**Anyway, if you haven't already, check out my two newest stories **_**Meant to Be **_**and **_**I Love You, Maybe**_**. **

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Second Chances? – Chapter 39**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

The nurses got me into a wheelchair, my IV drip attached in the back. The morphine wasn't working though. I knew the doctor was decreasing it without telling me. The cold sweats and shaky hands were back. I didn't really want to go anywhere, but Max was trying to get me in a better mood and if it made her a little bit happier, then there was no point in fighting it.

As soon as the nurses left, Max began to push me out of my room. They had just moved me here yesterday, a nice big window to let the sun in. I didn't think it would make a difference, but now that I've had the chance to look out of it when Max wasn't around, the hospital felt less confining.

"Where are we going?" I asked Max.

"To get some fresh air. We're meeting Iggy for lunch."

Her pace quickened as we headed towards the elevator. She pushed me in and closed the door right away. We reached for the first floor in what seemed like hours. After we made it to the door that led outside, she relaxed, stopping me next to a bench before taking a seat.

"It's getting colder now," Max said. "Before you know it, it'll be December."

I spread out my wings slowly, one of them resting gently around Max. I dropped my hands into my lap, trying to have some control over them as I stared at the needle taped into my arm. It took so much out of me to stop myself from ripping it out. Max took my hand, ignoring the fact that I could barely keep it still.

"It'll be a year," I stated. "Next month, it'll be a year since I've been out of the hospital in New York."

"We've come a long way since then," she told me.

"Actually, I was thinking the opposite, at least about myself," I admitted. "I mean, here I am, sitting here, an IV drip giving me morphine…"

"Fang," Max stopped me from continuing. "Please don't kick yourself down."

I let out a breath. "I'm sorry, Max."

She squeezed my hand. "Alex's birthday is in a few weeks. She'll be excited that you're around for it this year."

"Gazzy's still watching her?" Max was trying to keep me from thinking, and for now, I'd play along.

"Yeah, well she has school too. Mom's home. She's been doing ok."

"You haven't told her?"

Max looked like she was going to jump off the bench at my sudden outburst. "No, we did. This weekend she's going to visit."

"Oh…alright, sorry."

We sat without talking for a while. It was a pretty cloudy day, like it might rain even though that hardly happened in Arizona.

"The doctor told me you should be out of here in the next few days," Max said after a while. "He'll probably start you on your medication tomorrow."

I closed my eyes, sticking my other hand under my leg.

"Fang?"

"It's going to be worse than last time, even with the medication to help." I looked up at the sky. "Are those boxes still coming to the house?"

"Why do you ask?" she responded.

"Because you need to keep them away from me. Every time I have to go through withdrawal, every time I have to find a way back to living without feeling I need to shoot up, it gets harder and harder. I don't like feeling this way, and you know, I can't control myself sometimes."

Max nodded and I pulled my wings back, wishing I could take off for a while and just fly until I found some kind of peace.

"When are we meeting Ig for lunch?"

"Whenever you're ready to."

"Well, then, let's not keep him waiting."

Max stood and pushed me back inside. The cafeteria wasn't far and Iggy was already sitting there at a table, an empty spot awaiting my wheelchair. He was sipping coffee, looking like he hadn't slept in days, hair in fifty different directions, shirt buttons misaligned without Ella's help available. He had a couple band aids on his neck.

"What happened to you?" Max questioned.

"I nicked myself shaving. Ella usually helps me," he muttered. "How're you doing, Fang?"

"I'm alright."

Max left us, going to get food.

"How's Ella?" I asked him.

"Still not talking to me, or anyone. We're hoping Mom coming this weekend will get her to come back, you know what I mean? Talk again. I go in there and talk for hours, tell her about Alex, and tell her about anything I can think of, but she won't even look at me. Even Max tried talking to her." Iggy finished the last of his coffee. "They say another week or so here, but her mental state…they're talking about moving her to the psych ward."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Iggy crumpled the cup up. "One of us could be dead or something."

I guess he had a point.

* * *

I walked into the house, hearing Alex running towards me. She jumped up and I gathered her in my arms. Since the last time I saw her, I felt like she had grown, like soon enough she'd be too big for me to carry. I set her down on the ground and she hugged me.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too," I whispered, patting her head.

Iggy came down the hallway, dressed in his pajamas. He waved and headed into the kitchen, Alex running after him now. I could smell food cooking. Iggy's cooking. I felt guilty. Here I was, at home, safe and sound, while Ella was still trapped at the hospital. Tomorrow was the big day, Mom would be going to see Ella. Gazzy said that for the past week she hadn't forgotten anything even though we had all thought she would start falling apart.

"You okay, Fang?" Max asked.

I took in a deep breath and made my way down the hall.

Time went by slowly. I found it hard to enjoy dinner. Iggy seemed like he was in a good mood, Gazzy and Alex seemed to distract him with their jokes. I took my medication before bed and settled under the blankets after my shower, hoping for sleep to claim me even though I knew it wouldn't tonight.

"Will you be coming with us to the hospital tomorrow?" Max asked as she sat on her side of the bed.

"I don't trust myself to stay here alone."

I knew that frustrated Max, but she was too tired to protest.

"You're shaking," she muttered.

"I know. You already gave me my meds for tonight."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't do anything to help you."

"Well, it's the thought that counts, isn't it?" I tried to joke.

She gave me a half smile, taking my arm and putting it around her. "You're gonna be alright. Goodnight, Fang."

"Night, Max."

* * *

I told Max I'd wait outside the room, but Iggy insisted I come in. It was probably because he felt bad that I'd be out there alone. So I followed them in, taking a seat on the couch, Alex sitting on my lap quietly. We all watched Mom move to Ella's bedside. Iggy took a seat next to me, Max standing next to Mom.

"Hey, Ella," Mom said quietly. "I know you're upset. I know things seem hard, but you gotta be strong. Iggy's hurting too and he needs you."

We stared at Ella, who still appeared to be in her catatonic state despite the fact that Mom had actually come to see her in a lucid state of mind.

"Ella," Mom went on. "Don't shut us out, please. We want to help you."

And that's when her eyes flickered in Mom's direction. Max let out a breath and Iggy sat up straight, a feeling of tension in the air as we waited for Mom to continue.

"It feels like the end of the world, with everything that's been going on, but it'll be okay. We need you to be okay, Ella." Mom took Ella's hand. "Look around the room. We're all here because we care about you."

A tear ran down Ella's cheek and then she started to cry. Iggy moved slowly towards the bed, taking a seat in the chair that Mom pulled over. He sat down, speaking to her softly.

And then she spoke…

But her first words were almost deafening, drowning me in pain as she pointed a shaking finger at me. "_You killed my baby_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Second Chances? – Chapter 40**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

"Ella, you know it's not his fault." But it was too late. Nothing that Iggy could say or do would reverse the hurt that Fang was feeling right now.

And Ella just stared at Iggy.

"Didn't I tell you that we were hit on purpose?" Iggy leaned against the bed. "Fang, she didn't mean that."

Fang stood, carrying Alex, and left the room.

"I want to go home, Ig," Ella said, not acknowledging what Iggy had just said.

"We'll get you home soon," he said softly. "I promise."

Ella's eyes were fixed back on the ceiling now. Iggy stood, looking like he wanted to go after Fang, and then he sat down again.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because he was just as torn as I was. He was worried about you too! Ella, it wasn't his fault. The cops even said so."

Ella closed her eyes and showed no intention of answering him. Iggy let out a sigh and stood again, this time leaving the room. I left Gazzy and Mom in the room, heading after Iggy. When I got to the hallway, Iggy had his hands on Fang's shoulders, speaking to him firmly.

"It wasn't your fault, Fang. She's not thinking straight. Once she gets out of here, once she accepts what's happened, when she starts to move on, she'll understand."

"But it is my fault." Fang growled. "If I hadn't agreed to drive you, then none of this would have happened!"

"You can't think that way."

Alex was tugging at my sleeve and I scooped her up. She looked a little frightened by Iggy and her father, and since she didn't really know what was going on, I couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

Fang was shaking now, the start of perspiration on his forehead. Iggy let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, Fang," Iggy said calmly. "I…I was the one that forced you to go in there in the first place."

"At least she's talking," Fang managed to say.

Iggy went back into the room, running his fingers through his hair. I put Alex down and she ran to her father.

"It's been a while since I've taken you flying," Fang suddenly said, picking her up. "Remember I used to do that with you, over New York?"

She nodded.

"Well, then, I say we fly home. Whaddya think of that, Alex?"

She grinned and he headed down the hallway at lightning speed. When I reached the door, he had already taken off, Alex laughing with excitement. I had never approved of Fang doing that when he did, especially when Alex was younger, and when he got back from the hospital, I always thought Alex would ask him about it, but she never did, and I hadn't wanted her to, but now that I was watching them, together, fading in the distance and probably home by now, it made me smile a little.

* * *

Iggy should have spent his time worrying about Ella, trying to get to talk about things, and yet he still called every night to check up on all of us.

"How's Fang?" he asked me, the beginning of our conversation every night.

"Struggling," I sighed, not wanting to tell him the whole truth. "But he's holding up, letting Alex keeping him occupied."

"That's good," Iggy replied, the exhaustion in his voice worse than yesterday. "Ella's been doing a lot of crying. I'd like to think communication is getting better though. She'll come around and forgive Fang, don't you worry."

Iggy, you've been too good to us, I thought to myself. Even Ella, through everything Fang and I went through.

"Thanks, Ig," I managed to say. "You just make sure that Ella gets home, that she's gonna be okay."

"Alright, thanks, Max. I'll stop by for dinner tomorrow, maybe. Goodnight."

"Night, Ig."

I hung up and made my way to Alex's room. Fang was reading to her, quietly. It wouldn't be long before she outgrew that. I didn't want Alex to grow up, but she was going to, whether we liked it or not.

I watched them for a while and then went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Fang so when he was done he could take his medication.

"I've talked to Angel and Nudge again," Gazzy informed me, entering the kitchen. "Nudge said she's going to fly in, take a break from work."

It took me a while to process that. "She's going to come here?"

"Yeah, and if she really meant what she had said in her apology to Fang, then there shouldn't be a problem," Gazzy assured me. "And Angel's tied up at school, but you know, she'll be here soon for Thanksgiving. That's in a couple of weeks."

Time went by too fast, and I remembered how I had talked to Fang the other day, saying that it would be a year soon since he got out of New York. And then Alex's birthday was next week.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Fang entered the kitchen, taking a seat in front of the glass of water I set out for him. I handed him a pill and he swallowed it.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to make dinner."

"What?"

We turned to see Mom rush into the kitchen, dressed in her day clothes.

"Mom, it's almost ten at night," Gazzy said gruffly. "We ate three hours ago."

"We…we did?"

"And you made us the most delicious pie for dessert," Fang stated.

Mom shut her eyes. "I…I don't remember…"

And then she turned, heading back down the hallway, probably going to her room. Gazzy slumped into a chair.

"It's breaking my heart to watch all this happen," Gazzy told us. "We saved the whole damn world, but here we are falling apart."

* * *

**So I'm thinking about the ending, just planning it, haven't written anything, and I can't say how soon it'll come. Next chapter should be up in a week. School's starting for me soon, so I'll be busy. I've stocked up on some extra chapters though, so don't worry, I'll update when I can.**


	41. Chapter 41

**SecondChances? – Chapter 41**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

Mom was getting worse again. It was getting to the point where I had to lock myself in my room. I couldn't handle seeing that, not in the condition I was in, even if Max thought I was stronger.

Yesterday, Mom had tried to go to work. Although it had been almost a year since she stopped working. It was like she was trying to grasp onto something, but she couldn't because the things she was holding onto had been gone already. Work, driving, going places without us babysitting her. She was frustrated, but never angry. The one thing we had to be fortunate about was that she hadn't yelled at any of us, hadn't forgotten who we were.

And Mom kept Max occupied.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom, holding a razor. Escape. I needed it. My hand shook as I pressed it down against my arm. I couldn't control the line, and it became jagged. Dropping the razor, I watched the blood run for a while.

"FANG!" The door burst open, Iggy appearing.

"Iggy," I grumbled.

"I can smell blood from a mile away," he frowned. "Ever since the accident."

Max came rushing in, pushing through Iggy. "Fang, what are you doing?"

I closed my eyes and she took my arm, wiping it with a towel.

"Iggy, there's a first aid kit in the kitchen. Could you get it, please?"

He left quickly.

"Fang," she breathed out. "Why?"

"I don't know…" I felt my throat close up. She sat down next to me and I leaned against her, not trying to fight the tears coming.

"Shh…Fang, it's okay," she soothed.

Iggy returned and she bandaged up my arm after cleaning it.

"I know it's hard. And I've said that before, but you gotta talk to me, Fang," Max said softly, rolling my sleeve down. "I thought you were going to try to kill yourself. My mind jumps to the worst, you can't do that to me. Just…come talk to me next time."

* * *

Iggy was going to bring Ella home today. Max was going over to help, which meant for a couple of hours, I'd be here with Gazzy and Mom. And Alex when she got back from school. I took a chair and sat outside, waiting for the bus after Max left, even though it would be another hour or so. It was better than being confined inside the house, and Gazzy joined me some time later.

"Nudge is flying in day after tomorrow," Gazzy said. "She's been trying to move her business closer now that she's in charge of everything, but she can't find anything. Plane was faster for her than flying herself. But I think she's going to stay here so Iggy doesn't have to worry about her too, if that's okay with you. I…"

I was remembering what had happened the last time I had seen Nudge.

"Fang, are you okay?" Gazzy asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to—"

I stood, my wings shooting out.

"Where are you going?" Gazzy called. "Fang!"

"To see Max."

I took off, somehow getting there without getting myself killed. There was no way I could go inside that house though, so I took a seat on the driveway against Max's car.

The door opened a few minutes later, Max coming out.

"Fang, what are you doing here?"

"Max…I…" I started to dig my fingers into the back of my arm that wasn't bandaged.

She sat down next to me, taking one of my hands. "Breathe, Fang. You're going to be fine. Just, look at me, okay? You don't need to hurt yourself."

I did as I was told, closing my eyes, trying to focus on breathing.

"You did the right thing coming here," she said quietly.

* * *

It became clear the medication wasn't really working, or it was screwing with my head. I was going to see a doctor today. Max talked me into it.

"I suggest you should see a therapist. I can appoint you one, if you'd like."

"He spent a year in a rehab program and he felt it didn't really help." Max was doing most of the talking.

The doctor sighed. "Alright, well, we can try giving him an antidepressant. It might balance the affects of the other drug."

I shook my head, grabbing Max's hand. "Let's go."

I practically dragged Max out of there as she managed to get out a couple apologies.

"I don't want to take any more pills," I growled as we exited the hospital. "Doctors can't fix me, Max!"

Max let out a sigh. When we got home, I refused to take my medication that kept the withdrawal affects of the morphine to a minimum. But I knew I would pay later, the shaking and the cold sweat were already starting.

* * *

**Fang's struggling. More of that in the next chapter along with Nudge's arrival. We'll see how Ella is really doing in the near future. Then we'll have some stuff with Mom. Fang will get better too. Just a rough outline of what needs to happen before the ending. If you've got anything I missed or anything you think I should have before the end, please tell me. Although it won't be a while until I get to the end, I've been thinking though.**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up sometime next week.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Second Chances? – Chapter 42**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Gazzy and I sat in the kitchen. Mom went to bed early and Fang hadn't been able to get out of it since yesterday.

"Why don't you like ground up his pills and slip it into his drink or something?" Gazzy suggested.

"Are you kidding? He won't trust me if I do that!"

"He can't go on like this."

"I know, Gaz."

I heard crying coming down the hallway.

"Mommy?"

"Alex, what's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked, picking her up.

He put her arms around me, her head on my shoulder. "I had a nightmare that something happened to Daddy."

Gazzy raised an eyebrow.

"And we were in the hospital and they weren't letting us see him and you were crying," Alex said in a rush. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's asleep," I told her. "But I'll take you to see him, okay? Then you can go back to sleep."

She nodded and I carried her towards our bedroom.

I turned on the light on my side of the bed. Fang stirred, turning to face us.

"What's wrong, Alex?" His voice was hoarse and he was shaking.

"I had a nightmare," Alex sniffled, "that something happened to you."

Fang sat up slowly, motioning for Alex. I let her down on the bed and she crawled to him. He put an arm around her slowly. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, Alex. I promise."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, Alex." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

She gave him a hug and started for the door. When I came back after tucking her in and saying goodnight to Gazzy, Fang was getting out of bed.

"I need to shower," he grumbled, barely able to stand. I grabbed him by the arm and helped him into the bathroom.

"You can't even walk or hold yourself up." I made him sit on the toilet.

"Then I'll sit in the tub!" he snapped.

I almost jumped.

His gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Max…"

I shook my head. "It's alright, Fang."

He touched the side of his face, frowning and turning to the mirror.

"I need to shower…I need to shave…" he let out a sigh.

Fang reached for the knob inside the shower and turned it on. He started to strip, throwing his clothes on the floor. Without another word, he got into the shower. I threw his clothes in the hamper and got him new ones with a towel, leaving them on the counter. A little while later, the shower turned off and he called my name.

"You okay, Fang?"

He was dressed now, drying off his hair. Slowly, he opened the cabinet and pulled out a new razor, handing it to me. I took it from him and he took a seat on the toilet again, trying to hold still. When I was done, he rinsed his face and I led him by the arm back to bed. Now that all of that was over, he looked exhausted, still shaking. Then he turned his back to me.

"Fang…" I moved closer to him.

"M…M…Max, I can't…s…st…stand being like this," he stuttered.

"Then take your medication," I told him, putting my arm around him.

He rested his hand on top of mine, fingers falling between my own. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna keep you up all night with…with my shaking."

"Then I'll stay up all night with you," I whispered.

* * *

Nudge arrived the next afternoon. Fang dressed himself, insisting he get out of bed. In all honesty, he looked like crap, like he hadn't slept for days, which was partly true.

"He's definitely running a fever," Mom said, frowning as she felt his forehead. "I don't want you going anywhere until you're better. Your plans can wait."

"What plans?" Fang asked, draining a glass of water.

"To fly, to go places, to find Jeb."

"Jeb is dead, Mom," Fang told her quietly.

But I don't think she heard him.

"Ella should be coming home from school soon. She'll be happy to see you're still here."

"Mom…"

"I've got some work to finish up. You need to rest Fang. Maybe you should go lie down. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

We watched her go. Fang looked up at me. "Where are the bandages?"

"In the bathroom still," I told him.

"Can you get them?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a barrier other than my sleeve to stop me from…" he trailed off, eyes meeting mine.

I nodded and went to retrieve them from the bathroom. He had his sleeves rolled up when I came back, staring at the scars, old and new. I finished wrapping just as the garage door opened. Gazzy had gone to pick up Nudge from the airport. They were here now.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Nudge and Gazzy entered the kitchen. She gave Fang a hug, saying that she was glad that he was okay, and then gave me a hug too. Fang gave her an unsteady half smile.

"Where's Mom?" she asked.

Gazzy gave me a questioning look.

"She's in her office," I explained. "Working."

Gazzy sighed. "Alright, well, I'll fix us some lunch then."

* * *

Fang wasn't getting any better, but he wasn't getting worse either. Some days were better than others, but now he was just worn out. Bandaging his arms had become a morning ritual. It gave him some sense of routine, something normal to do no matter what happened during the day.

Which led to Mom. Her mind has been somewhere else lately, back to those days where we were come and go, trying to survive. The doctor had basically told us that we had run out of options, that this was it.

"Maybe you should think about putting her into a nursing home," the doctor suggested when Gazzy and I went to talk to him the other day.

"No," Gazzy had said, almost angrily. "We're not going to do that to her."

The doctor closed the file he was looking at. "Well, consider it. Maybe in the future."

"We can't tell the others that this is it," Gazzy ran his hands through his hair. "I mean, Ella definitely can't handle that, Fang is falling apart, Angel is just gonna lose focus in college…"

"But they need to know. They need to be ready for this."

"I'm not ready for this, Max."

"Neither am I, Gaz."


	43. Chapter 43

**Second Chances? – Chapter 43**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

Nudge was, well, being overly nice to me, to the point where I wish she just went back to hating me. Alright, I didn't really want that, but I didn't like that feeling when someone's being nice to you in an attempt to make things right.

Quite simply, the seams that stitched our lives together were coming apart, unraveling faster than any of us could fix our troubles by trying to sew things back together. I woke up to Max trying to restrain me, the bandages I had now torn and strewn across the bed. When I realized what was going on, I dropped my arms and she let go of me.

"Are…are you okay?" I managed to ask her.

I expected her to start to clean up my mess, to try to say something to comfort me, but I knew Max was exhausted too, that things were taking its toll on us. I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me, but then again, maybe keeping things from me was only for my own good.

"As long as you'll be okay," she whispered, pulling my hand into a tight grip. "I'll get the bandages, alright, Fang?"

I nodded and she let go of my hand, returning from the bathroom with a roll of bandages. She pushed the ones I had ripped up onto the floor, muttering something about cleaning it up in the morning. Then she sat back next to me, taking my arm, starting slowly, telling me things would be okay. I was shaking again, and still after she was done, Max took my arms and put them around her.

"Try and sleep," she murmured.

Try, I always did.

The next day was Alex's birthday. It would also be a whole year since I got out of rehab in another week and a half. Alex was excited and I tried to relax, letting her distract me with her games and stories. Max had gotten her presents, and I suddenly felt guilty I hadn't picked out anything for her, not that I would have known what to get her. Max told Alex that we had picked her gifts out together, and I nodded, trying not to feel too ashamed as she opened them.

Countless books later along with some video games, and I felt old watching Alex open her presents. I hadn't given her the childhood she deserved to have. I wondered if she would hate me later for it, or if she would see past all of this and love me all the same the way Max said she would.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Alex exclaimed, giving me a big hug.

I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes. She didn't let go until I did.

* * *

Thanksgiving was approaching. Here I was, one year out of rehab with no progress. Max and I sat outside. She insisted the air was good for me, and I knew as much as I resisted, she was right.

"Angel will be coming this weekend," Max told me.

I took in a breath, trying not to let myself get anxious.

"It'll probably be our last Thanksgiving with Mom being lucid." Max seemed to be having trouble forming the last few words. "The doctor says there's nothing left that we can do."

I stared at Max. "What do you mean?"

She looped her arm under mine, as if to stop me from reaching over to claw at myself, which I felt like doing. "This is it, Fang. We've run out of time for her."

I closed my eyes. "Is that's what been…bothering you?"

Max nodded against my arm. "Gazzy didn't want to tell you. He didn't want to tell anyone, but Angel's coming and you know she can figure things out, and we can't just let things go on without any of you knowing."

"So we're just giving up?"

"We're not giving up, Fang. We can't win this battle. It was the one we were always meant to lose. You've known that all along. We all have. We just can't admit to it, we can't wrap our heads around it because we're in denial and because we can't understand why this could happen to us after everything we've been through."

Max had tears streaming down her face, but I hadn't the strength to think of anything comforting. So we stayed like that in silence. It wasn't the goodbyes that were hard, it was the accepting it and letting go part that took forever.

* * *

We were hanging on by a thread now. I was getting worse again. The shaking, the sweating, that feeling of nausea. It wouldn't go away. It took Alex to drag me out of bed, after some pleading from Max. I couldn't let myself be left alone, fearing I'd hurt myself, or do far worse than before, but Thanksgiving was here, and I didn't want to see the flock.

Ella wasn't coping very well. Iggy had lost his sense of humor. It was like he was a different person. There was no way Thanksgiving was going to pull itself together to be that last happy chance we all got to have with Mom. No, we had lost that chance a long time ago.

Angel came, full of optimism, but I'm sure after going through all our minds, she felt weighed down too.

"Iggy and Ella won't be coming for Thanksgiving," Max told me as she fell back onto the bed next to me.

I didn't answer, and Max didn't expect me to.

"Iggy will come help cook tomorrow, and I'll have to go look after Ella," she went on after a while.

I opened my mouth, but again, there were no words.

"Goodnight, Fang."

* * *

Max dragged me out of bed, telling me I needed to go help out in the kitchen. It was almost noon, and she checked my bandages before heading off to Iggy's. Shortly after she left, Iggy arrived, looking like he might just keel over unconscious.

"Hi, Fang," he said quietly.

Mom was in the kitchen, awaiting him, and they got to work. I sat and watched them, Alex running in and out, keeping Angel and Gazzy occupied.

"Will you excuse me?" Mom left the kitchen abruptly. Gazzy rose, following after her quickly.

"No, this isn't right," Iggy grumbled, chucking the spoon he was holding into the sink. "None of this is right!"

"Iggy…"

He leaned against the counter, grabbing the knife, and then started to hack away at the onions.

"Iggy you're going to hurt yourself." I stood, taking a few unsteady steps towards him, reaching for his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Iggy spun, the knife catching my bandages before I could pull away.

And then he dropped the knife, falling against me, sobbing hysterically. "Fang, I can't do this anymore! I can't…"

I looked down at my arm. Blood stained the bandages. Shit.

"Fang, you're going to be okay." Angel appeared in the doorway. "Don't think about it."

She knew exactly what was going through my head, and so I just stared at her blankly as she tried to calm Iggy. When he let go of me, I staggered backwards and fell into a chair. By the time Mom came back, he had been able to recompose himself. Angel took me to the bathroom, pulling out the first aid kit.

Things began to blur. After seeing that blood, I wanted nothing more than to find a blade and dig it into the back of my arm.

* * *

**I have a new story, **_**Between Us**_**. Check it out if you get the chance. Thanks for reading! New chapter coming your way in the next week!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Second Chances? – Chapter 44**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I tried talking to Ella, but she just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Iggy told me that she rarely talked to him, no matter what he said to her. I agreed I'd take them to the doctor next week and he took off, saying that he wouldn't take more than two hours.

After a while, I went around the house, trying to tidy up things. Iggy certainly wasn't able to keep this place clean without some help. He could only do so much.

I started in the kitchen with the dishes. It looked like he hadn't cooked in days, and now I understood why he had been so eager to help cook even though he wasn't going to be able to sit down and enjoy it. After that, I got all the garbage together and pulled it to the curb. Other than the kitchen, the rest of the house was pretty clean. Iggy either spent a lot of time sitting alone on the couch or in the room with Ella.

When I returned back to the bedroom, Ella was asleep, so I left her alone and went to sit on the couch.

But before I could settle, my cell phone started to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Max." It had to be Angel calling. "We sorta had an incident here. Iggy's almost done. He says all we have to do with the turkey is take it out of the oven. We're just boxing up some food for him to take home."

"An incident?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you when you get home," Angel sighed.

"Alright, thanks Angel."

She hung up and I sunk into the couch. What more could have happened now?

* * *

Fang was sitting on his hands when I arrived home. Iggy had told me what happened, and I went and took a seat next to Fang. I resisted to ask him if he was okay, wondering if that would set him off instead of make him feel better.

"We should eat now," he said quietly. "Before I can't control myself."

"Okay," I nodded. "C'mon."

"Wait we gotta do pictures!" Mom interjected.

I sighed and we all stood, moving to the bare wall in the kitchen. To distract Fang, I fixed his tie. He placed his arm around me as Mom directed us where to stand. It felt all too different without Ella and Iggy here.

"Say cheese!" Mom exclaimed.

I gave the best smile that I could, and we posed for a few more pictures before settling back down at the table. Gazzy took a shot at carving the turkey, but somehow Iggy had always been good at that too. I looked around the table, glad that there weren't any other sharp objects lying around.

When the whole meal was over, Fang asked Alex if he would read a story to him, and she happily obliged, taking his hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"He needs a distraction," Angel commented. "I'm sorry we weren't watching them. I was with Alex and Gazzy went after Mom and…"

"Angel, don't worry about it, he'll be alright," I insisted.

"Then how is Ella?"

"She's not talking to me," I muttered. "Maybe you oughta go visit her sometime."

Angel just nodded and we proceeded to clean up the rest of the dishes, Mom getting ready to stick a batch of cookies in the oven. The sweet smell filled the air, but I couldn't even think of eating anymore.

* * *

Fang's cut had been deep, and Angel had done the best at wrapping it up, but the blood was now showing through the bandages and Fang was getting to the point where he either needed to be sedated or take his medication, which I know he wouldn't agree to the latter.

"It needs to be stitched," I told him, cleaning it.

His dark eyes looked up at me, almost worn out, that strength I used to see in them no longer there. "Can we ask Mom?"

I'd be hesitant to ask her to do anything, but getting him to the hospital would end up being another disaster that I couldn't handle right now.

"Alright."

And we were lucky she was half with us today. She kneeled down in front of Fang and began to stitch. He winced once, and then sat there stoically for the rest of the time. When she was done, Mom left me to bandage everything back up. Then we sat there, staring at each other for a very long time.

"I'm tired," he said eventually, and then almost like a scared little child, he asked me if we could go to bed.

I took his hand and led him to our room, curling up against him, hoping he would get some sleep instead of think all night. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, wishing I'd wake up tomorrow to how things used to be.

* * *

**I'll probably hit you all with one more major thing before I start to wrap things up, and try for a somewhat happy ending. I'm getting this dragging feeling about this story, and I'm quite sorry if it feels that way. Thanks for reading! New chapter soon.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Second Chances? – Chapter 45**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

December meant Christmas. Although it didn't feel like it. I still remembered the snow in New York. Alex was excited for it already. Her friends were talking about it in school, seeing their family and what not. Angel had just left for college again and Max worried if she would keep focus or start to become concerned about Mom.

"Grandma, how was your day?" Alex asked as she came in the door.

"Oh you know, I went to work and took care of some dogs and cats," Mom answered.

Alex just nodded and then came over and gave me a hug. She took a seat next to me at the kitchen table and started to homework after that. I watched her for a while, hoping Max would be home soon.

The phone rang, snapping me out of my daze of trying to figure out how Alex could do her math homework and me not really understanding much of it.

"Hello?" I said, sitting down.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"It's Iggy. I uh, kept dialing the wrong buttons before. Couldn't see," he told me. "How're things over there?"

"It's alright," I told him. "How's Ella?"

"She's talking a little again," he told me. "She asked about Mom and Alex. Then she asked about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah, about you. She seems to have realized that it wasn't your fault. I don't know what's going through her head. She's here today, silent tomorrow." Iggy took in a breath. "Anyway. Max should be home soon. She just had to pick up something at the store."

"Oh right, the doctor's…"

"It went alright. She'll finally be able to walk again. Not that she ever went around in the wheelchair." Iggy sounded tired. "Maybe we'll come around for dinner one day this week if Ella's up to it."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah, bye, Fang."

He hung up and put the phone down. I hoped Ella was really getting better.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Alex?" I responded.

"Can I go outside and ride my bike?"

"Sure, thing." I followed her out the garage. She strapped on her helmet and went up and down the driveway. I sat on the porch, watching her. The mail truck went by, stopping at the mailbox and sticking stuff in. Then Max came, pulling into the driveway after Alex safely moved to the sidewalk.

"Hey, you alright?" Max took a seat next to me on the porch.

"Yeah, just tired," I told her, rubbing by eyes. "How'd things go?"

"Good I guess," she told me. "Ella was talking. It was good to hear her voice. Iggy seems relieved."

"That's good to hear," I managed to say, leaning against Max.

She gave me a small smile. "Did the mail come yet?"

"Just came before you did."

I went with her to the mail box. Alex passed us waving, heading back up the driveway.

"What the hell…" Max pulled a box out of the mail box, using her car keys to open it.

Peering inside, there was a switchblade. I took a few steps away and Max quickly covered it up. "Get Alex inside. We need to call the cops."

* * *

It was late and Joe, the father of Alex's friend that was a cop, had come to talk to us. The box was the same kind of box that got left on the front step every morning with a syringe full of heroin.

"We're still guessing that the person who hit you is connected to whoever is sending you these boxes. I've questioned Roland numerous times, but we can't get anything out of him," Joe told us. "I'll keep a patrol car around here at night. But if anything new turns up, call me right away."

"Alright, thank you," Max said.

He gave us a small smile, thanking us for the coffee, and put his hat back on his head, disappearing out the front door.

Days went by and there was nothing but those boxes that somehow ended up on the front step every morning. It was making Gazzy mad again, but I knew it was only because Mom was getting worse now and the doctor kept telling him and Max that she needed to be put into assisted living.

Ella wasn't coping well with the idea that we were losing Mom though, and it almost seemed like the whole car accident was long gone in the past. Iggy had said they would come to dinner, but then he'd call last minute to say that Ella couldn't bear to. I hadn't seen either of them in weeks.

Time would drag on slowly. Christmas was almost here, and if it weren't for Alex, I think that feeling of hopelessness would have came crashing down a long time ago.

* * *

It was the eve of Christmas Eve and Max begged me to get some sleep, that tomorrow would be a busy day and that Alex was exciting to be spending time with the whole family again. It had taken me a while to settle in, but just as I had fallen asleep, Max was shaking me away. I was used to that, but this time, something was wrong.

"Fang, wake up," she repeated. "Get out of bed, c'mon."

She tore down the hall, the others also up, all of us dressed in our night clothes looking disgruntled. Self consciously I hid my arms behind me, even though I knew they didn't care about the bandages, or the scars they hid and the things they stopped me from doing, from thinking about.

"Where's Mom?" Max questioned, her hand smoothing Alex's hair.

Gazzy rubbed his eyes, disappeared, and then came back. "Her room is empty."

A man came into the room. It took me a while to recognize him. It was Joe.

"Roland escaped from jail," he informed us. "I don't know how he did it. We went over and told Ella and Iggy. I've set squad cars to patrol the area for your mother and Roland."

I felt my legs start to shake.

"Roland left a letter in his cell saying that he was coming after you, Fang," Joe said slowly. "We think it's best if we keep you safe at the station. If he comes here, I have officers waiting outside."

"What about my family?" I asked Joe.

"We suspect he has someone on the inside keeping track of everything. I don't want to move everyone, but they'll be safe, I promise, Fang." Joe shifted his weight. "I wouldn't be asking you to do this unless I'd do it myself."

"Alright," I said.

Max nodded and I gave her and Alex a hug before following Joe out the door. Outside, a barrier of squad cars surrounded us. I closed the door, hearing Max lock it behind us.

That was when I spotted Mom in the middle of the street. She was shouting my name. I started to run towards her.

"Mom!" I shouted.

And then out of nowhere, this car without headlights came roaring down the street. It was too late before I could even react.

"Call the paramedics!" Joe shouted.

The car came to a screeching stop and Roland stepped out.

"Well, hello there, Fang." He gave me this cruel grin. "I see you haven't changed much. Look at yourself, you're pathetic!"

Roland drew a gun and I heard the cops that were behind me draw their own out. He was pointing it at me and yet I took a step forward.

"Don't do anything stupid, Roland," I said, holding up my hands. "Put down the gun before you hurt anyone else."

And yet he laughed. "You're going to try and negotiate with me?"

"I just want what's best for Max," I told him.

That caught his attention. "How is she?"

"She's good," I told him, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Did you like the packages I've been sending?" Roland asked, like we were actually having a conversation and there weren't twenty guns pointed at him. "Or have you been ignoring them. You can't fight who you are, Fang."

"Well I can sure as hell try," I growled.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" He fired and I spun around, dropping to the grass. The cops fired behind me and Roland fell to the ground.

"Joe! Don't let Max come out here!" I shouted, trying to get to my feet.

The ambulance was arriving, and I directed the paramedics towards Mom. She was lifeless on the street. They got her onto a stretcher, trying to revive her. I couldn't watch.

"Fang, you're bleeding." Joe was by my side.

I stared at him for what seemed like the longest five seconds of my life. And then I looked down. Feeling dizzy, I spun into darkness.


	46. Chapter 46

**Second Chances? – Chapter 46**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

I sat feeling helpless next to Fang in some hospital room. He had been shot in the chest and they put him on morphine again. It was going to be hell when he realized it after he woke up, but still, I sat there and held his hand because somehow, that made a difference to me.

Mom was still in surgery. I hadn't any clue what had happened because Joe wouldn't let me get any closer to the paramedics for her.

There was a knock on the door. I expected it to be the doctor, but it was Joe instead, stepping in, taking his hate off.

"I'm going to bring your family here now," he informed me. "And we caught Roland's buddy. It's complicated and, well, I don't think it really matters much. Just that no one's going to hurt you again, not if I have anything to do with it."

"Thank you, Joe," I said with a weary smile.

He gave me one in return. "I'll be back soon."

And he left me. I turned my attention back to Fang.

"You're going to be okay," I told Fang.

Although I knew it would be a while before Fang got back to being himself. The doctors had taken the bandages off his arms when he was in surgery, and I made a note that I'd have to get some for him. As much as I hated to doubt Fang, I knew that it was going to be a struggle again. I rested my head on the bed, hoping the flock would hurry to get here.

* * *

The doctor didn't approve of the entire flock being in Fang's room. He said that the last thing Fang needed to do was wake up and be stressed out, so the others waited outside, with the exception of Alex, Iggy, and Ella, who all sat on the couch, Alex asleep against Iggy who had carried her in here even though she was getting too big for that.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ella asked feebly.

I looked up at her. "You know Fang's a fighter."

She gave me a look of uncertainty. "He…he must hate me."

"Ella, he doesn't hate you," Iggy said softly, his arm sliding around her. "He'll be glad that you'll be okay."

Ella leaned against Iggy, closing her eyes. There was still no word on Mom and almost two hours had gone past now, Joe saying that she was still in surgery and he hadn't been able to get any information for me.

"Max, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Iggy said quietly after he had checked if Ella was sleeping. "And I can't shake it."

"Let's hope you're wrong," I muttered, resting my head against the bed.

I was just about to fall asleep when the door burst open, the flock filing in. Almost like everything was happening at once, Fang began to stir, and he looked startled, just for a moment. His heart rate spiked, and then dropped. His eyes locked onto me, and I squeezed his hand, feeling him try to attempt weakly.

A different doctor came in, looking almost exhausted. I didn't dare look over at Angel. She already knew what he was going to tell us.

"I'm sorry." The doctor looked around at all of us. "There was nothing we could do. The brain damage was too extensive. She lost a lot of blood."

Iggy shut his eyes. Ella just seemed dazed now, having just woken up too. Even Fang looked like he couldn't process anything.

"So that's it?" Gazzy turned away from the doctor. "She's gone…"

"I'm sorry." The doctor repeated himself, shifting his weight. "I…I know this must be hard, after all you've been through."

Angel let out a breath. "Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded, leaving us. Nudge leaned against the wall, her eyes on Alex who was still asleep, oblivious to all this. I buried my face into the side of Fang's leg, and he rested his hand on my shoulder, his best attempt of comfort for the state he was in.

"I…I never even got to say goodbye," I heard Ella sob.

But the truth was, none of us really had.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, but the sense of cheer was gone. Ella, Iggy, and Angel had just left to make funeral arrangements, leaving me with Fang, Nudge, and Alex. Alex sat next to Fang on the hospital bed, reading a story quietly to him. Perhaps out of all of us, Alex had taken the news about Mom the best. And for some reason, I always knew she would, that Alex was different than other kids her age.

Fang had his hand rested against his chest, eyes closed as he listened to Alex. He was in pain, in more ways than one. If it weren't for Alex distracting him, he would be tearing off the bandages I had hastily wrapped around his arms when he finally regained some strength. But time seemed to be moving slowly, like we were stuck in suspension.

I took a seat next to Nudge on the couch after closing the shades over the window. It didn't seem appropriate for it to be sunny, but then again, that was the kind of weather you got in Arizona. In New York right now, they probably had snow.

"I'll take Alex home if you want," Nudge said quietly. "It's getting late and, well Max, I'm really tired."

I nodded. "Alright, when Fang is ready."

Nudge gave me a small smile.

About an hour later, Nudge took Alex, saying that she had a present for her at home. Although Alex didn't seem all that interested in leaving, she agreed because Fang told her he needed to rest anyway. She left us with a couple of hugs, and I watched her walk out.

"Sit, please," Fang said stiffly, motioning to the empty space next to him on the bed. I sunk slowly into the spot, and he took my hand, his other one tucked under his leg.

"How're you feeling?" I asked quietly.

But Fang shook his head, lips trembling, unable to speak.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter coming soon!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Second Chances? – Chapter 47**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

Max thought I was asleep, and for a brief moment, she stepped outside of my room to talk to my doctor. I ceased the moment to try to escape that feeling of the walls closing in on me. It was the IV morphine drip that had to go first. And then again, I almost wished there was a syringe lying around. I unhooked the bag that held the morphine and tore the rest of the wires connected to me. That's when all the warning signs stated to go off. I ignored the growing pain in my chest and ran out the door, past Max and the doctor.

Somewhere between there and reaching the outside, I found a perfect little rolling tray that held a scalpel and a syringe. Grabbing those, not thinking about where they had been or the frightened nurse who shrieked when I took the stuff, I went down the stairs, almost falling as I pushed through the first floor door.

"Fang!" I heard Max shouting my name, and I kept going, past a family with kids who looked terrified. As I ran, I filled the syringed with morphine, discarding the bag on the floor and letting the rest of the contest spill out.

"Fang!"

I made a blind guess where a vein was. I had done it enough times to know where the needle was supposed to go, and as I fell to my knees, I plunged it in, the rush hitting me shortly after. Max wouldn't be fast enough to stop me from driving the scalpel into my arm either.

"Fang!" She kneeled down next to me, but I pushed her away.

"You're going to bleed out!" The doctor squatted on my other side, looking out of breath. "You need to go back, we need to help you!"

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with YOU!" I jabbed the scalpel in his direction and he fell back, his hands held up.

"I don't want to hurt you," the doctor insisted. "Let me…let me stitch you up and you can go home, I promise."

I stared at him. "Okay."

They put me on a stretcher and about an hour later, I was homebound.

* * *

Max was upset, I could tell, and of course for a number of reasons, but I got the feeling that my little stunt was bothering her the most. The flock was gathered at the house now. It was Christmas Day and a meal had been planned, which Iggy still intended on making. I hid away in my room, not thinking straight . The affects of the morphine were wearing off though, and soon, all the guilt would come rushing back. When I was waiting for Max to finish filling out the paperwork, I heard the doctor try to convince her to send me to a rehab program, to find a way to get me take my meds. And even though she knew the doctor was right, she still took my side by declining the idea.

I could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. Closing my eyes, I realized that the affects of the morphine were totally gone now, and either I was hungry or the smell of the food was making me really nauseous.

"How're you feeling?" I hadn't noticed that Max had come into the room, and she slipped into bed next to me, sounding more tired than upset like before. She put her arms around me, settling her head against my back.

"Alright," I managed to croak.

She let out a sigh. "I can bring you some."

I turned to face her slowly. "Please."

She gave me a small smile, hand resting on my cheek. Then she put her head against my chest and closed her eyes. The only peace we would find were the small moments like this.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Max whispered.

It took me a while, but I managed to sit up, propping the pillows up behind me. There was a glass of water on my nightstand, the bottle of pills sitting next to it, a hopeful gesture from Max that I might stop being stubborn.

Max returned some time later. It was probably only ten minutes, but hours could have passed and I would have been unaware either way. She had a tray with a plate of Iggy's cooking, the pieces of steak already cut up for me.

I reached for the pills and attempted to uncap the bottle, but my grip was weak as my hand shook. Max took it from me and handed me two pills. As I swallowed, I hoped that it would alleviate some of the pain.

"Did you eat?" I asked her, staring at my food now.

She nodded. "Iggy had all that food planned. You know Mom wouldn't let us waste it either."

I forced some food down. Max took the tray from me when I showed a more obvious sign of disinterest in it. It was late now, and Max looked like she might pass out at any second. She disappeared into the bathroom, and I closed my eyes, wondering how the others were, but I also didn't want to see them. I wasn't sure if I could face them in this condition.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers! I'll be working on some chapters this weekend, so more updates should be headed your way soon!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Second Chances? – Chapter 48**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Max's POV-

Funerals were something new to me, and I guess I should have been thankful. There were thousands of times I could have been dead, or any of us could have been dead, but we weren't. In fact, before this if someone said funeral, I usually thought about Ari.

We stood in the cemetery, Mom's casket before us, a crowd around us. Well, Fang sat in a chair beside me, his bandaged hands in his lap. He was trying hard not to pick at the bandages, and I took his hand eventually, his head resting against me as the priest continued to speak. Alex stood on his opposite side, and he put his arm around her.

The faces around us were familiar, many of them were Mom's friends and those who had pets that were patients at her veterinary office. Even Joe was here, dressed in uniform because he had directed traffic through town. His family stood beside him. Then I spotted Gary and Betty, and I wondered what relations they had with my mother before her passing. Which made me think that even the most heartless people went to church and attended funerals.

And when all was said and done, the crowd trickled away, the cars emptying the surrounding area, leaving the rest of the flock, Ella, Joe, Alex, and me watch the casket be lowered into the ground. We laid some flowers on top of it, Alex saying something about how Grandma would have loved all the colors. It made me want to cry, but I had done all my crying already. This was just all part of the letting go, wasn't it?

"We'll…uhm…we'll meet you at the house, Max?" asked Gazzy, Nudge by his side, her hand in his hand.

I nodded and watched them walk towards the edge of the cemetery. They unfurled their wings, disappearing into the distance.

"Let's go home now." Fang shivered, and yet he was sweating.

I led the way to our car, and we drove home in silence.

* * *

Out of habit, we were not heavy sleepers. As soon as Fang opened the door to the hallway, I was out of bed.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I questioned, following him.

He made his way down the hall, his heavy footsteps rousing Gazzy and Nudge from their opposite sides of the hall.

"I…I need some air."

I followed him outside, and he unfurled his wings, taking off in a hurry.

"Fang!"

He ignored me, speeding up. I took off after him, and we flew for a good fifteen minutes before he descended. It was a place we used to fly to, just the two of us, long ago when we were kids, just to get away from everyone for a little bit.

Fang stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out, his back to me. "It would be a real tragedy if I just jumped. Wouldn't it be ironic if I died from falling?"

"Fang, don't talk like that." I took a few steps towards him. "Come away from the ledge, please."

"I should have died so many times already. Why am I still here, Max? Why?"

I stretched my hand out towards him. "To be with me, to raise your daughter, to prove to the world that we can survive even after that's happened to us."

He shook his head. "It's not enough."

"To simply live," I said quietly. "Shouldn't that just be enough, Fang? Aren't we lucky to still be around, that we didn't expire like Ari did? Aren't we lucky that we have such a beautiful daughter, that the flock still gets along, that we haven't grown tired of each other or become money hungry superstars? The world doesn't hate you, Fang. It most certainly doesn't hate us. So stop thinking that you're useless, that you don't deserve to be here. You do deserve to be here. You deserve so much better than what you want to do to yourself."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, Fang, I really do."

He let out a breath and turned to face me. "Why?"

"Because I know there's good in the world still. Because I love you, Fang."

He took a few steps forward, and I met him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I love you too, Max," he whispered, breathlessly.

* * *

**A little shorter than most chapters, but I'll pick up with some more stuff in the next chapter. I'm trying to work out an ending, and I've been working on a lot of other things too. I've got a new story out, so check out **_**We Were Strangers in the Dark**_** if you're looking for something new to read.**

**Sorry for the slow updates. I have midterms coming up, so once I get past that, I'll get some more updates up. Thanks for your patience!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Second Chances? – Chapter 49**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Fang's POV-

The days after Mom's funeral seemed to blur together. It was like I wasn't here and life was just passing me by. I stayed in bed most days, Max forcing me to eat. I didn't want the medicine to work, so it didn't, and I stopped taking it, making things worse. What I wanted was for Max to come in here and scream in my face, I wanted someone to be angry at me, someone to blame me for everything, but no one did, and maybe I was frustrated because I knew that I was the only one that was holding myself back.

Max sat on the edge of the bed. I had my back to her, my eyes closed, pretending to sleep.

"I know you're not asleep," she said.

I said nothing in response.

She sighed. "Fang, c'mon, let's go out and have lunch or something."

Again, I didn't respond.

"Please, Fang." She rose off the bed. "I miss you."

I held my breath until she left the room, bursting into tears, no one to comfort me. Pulling the blankets over my head, I hoped that maybe I'd accidentally suffocate myself, that I wondered if it was possibly to drown in your own tears, but the door opened and Max came back in.

"Fang…" She sat next to me. "Shhhh, Fang, it's ok."

I shook my head. None of this was okay.

We stayed there for what seemed like days and days to me, and Max held me for the entire time. I always thought I'd be the one having to comfort her, but I guess I had this all backwards.

And when the tears were gone, and I had exhausted myself, I took her hand.

"I'm…I'm gonna shower and we can g…g…go out, Max."

"It's alright, Fang, we don't have to do anything if you don't want."

I got out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom. Max looked worried, and I closed the door behind me, turning on the shower. The water felt good though, and I stood under it for a while, my head clearing for a while. I realized I needed a haircut and a shave. When I got out of the shower, I resisted the urge to look in the mirror. Max had clothes set on the bed for me and I changed into them, making my way out into the hall, seeing the sun for the first time in days.

Alex was so happy to see me when she came home from school later. I sat in the kitchen with her, watching her to her homework.

"You know, you'll have to let go, Fang." Max sat next to me, head resting on my shoulder. "She has to grow up."

"I know," I murmured, taking her hand under the table. "I feel like I missed too much."

She squeezed my hand. "But she's still got so much more ahead of her, and you're here now."

I let out a sigh, and Max knew I still needed some more convincing, but the phone rang before she could say more.

"Hello?...That sounds great, Ig…Alright, of course…I'll let you know in a sec…" Max covered up the speaker of the phone and turned to me. "Dinner at Iggy's tonight? I mean, only if you're up for it."

I nodded.

Suddenly things fell back in to place, and I guess for so long I was just used to being stuck. It was different, and it was refreshing, but sometimes, I felt scared, like it was diving into cold water.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yes, Alex?" I sat watching TV with her. It was way passed her bedtime, but Max was always the one ushering her to bed, so I felt I had to be the lenient parent.

"I'm glad you're better now."

I gave her a small smile. "Me too, Alex, me too."

* * *

-Max's POV-

Fang had his good days and his bad days, but things were looking up. His mood went up and down, and I could project how he would be feeling by what he said to me when he woke up. Sometimes he would ask me for breakfast and other mornings he'd be asking me to go get bandages.

But this morning was one of those mornings where things seemed uncertain.

"Thanks, Max," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

I tucked in the end of the bandage. "You're welcome."

And then, to my surprise, he pulled me down and into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his chin on top of my head. His hands were still shaking a little, and I closed my eyes, taking in a breath.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry too."

"Sorry, why?"

"For everything I've done to hurt you."

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize."

We stayed in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry too," I added.

It was his turn to question me, "Why?"

"Because I've done my share of hurting you too." I squeezed him, thinking all the way back to the beginning of when everything fell apart, with the divorce papers and getting involved with Roland. If I had been there when he needed me, we may have never found ourselves here.

"Max, you could have probably slapped me across the face and disowned me and I'd still be stupid enough to go after you." He sucked in a breath. "Thank you for not leaving, for not giving up on me."

"I'd never give up on you, Fang."

He dropped his hands to his lap, frowning at them, still unsteady. I took them, weaving my fingers between his.

"Then shall we forget what's happened and move forward now?" I asked. "And the only reason we should have to look back is to smile, and to remind ourselves that we've come this far, that we learned from the mistakes we've made, and all that matters is that we're here together, right now, and that we're going to be okay no matter what."

He nodded. "I'd like that."

I gave him a smile. "Then let's start today, Fang, c'mon."

I stood, leading him down the hall and to the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to start with the one thing that's always given us peace in the world." I unfurled my wings.

And we took off into the sky, a weight lifted off our shoulders, and the future brighter than it had ever been.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the end. I've got it written, but I need a few days to let it sit in my mind and make sure that's where I want it to stay at. Hence this chapter being split between Fang and Max's POV because I'm ending with Fang's POV, but Max still needs her last say. Stay tuned and thanks for reading, as always!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Second Chances? – Chapter 50**

By MyNameIsCAL

**This is the end, my friends…**

-Fang's POV-

Time has passed. It's been almost five years now. Alex is in middle school now and I've been lucky that she hasn't been resentful towards me, that she still comes home and hugs me every day.

Iggy and Ella have a three year old daughter named after Mom and another kid on the way. I'm happy for them, and well, I guess they remind me that I'm not the only one that battled through all of this too. Iggy still takes the time to remind me that everyone's ok.

Gazzy and Nudge got married a year ago. He's been working on his book, not home too often, but Nudge's fashion line finally took off and she found a location closer to us, but as much as she bugs Alex, I think Alex takes after Max. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt is always fine by her.

I've been okay, I guess. The urges are still there, the scars are still reminders. There are still nights that I cannot sleep. But I've been sober for five years, and I'd like to stay that way. I still get in those moods, the ones where I beat up on myself and kick myself down, but Max still has that patience to pull me into a hug, to tell me that I haven't got anything to worry about, that things are okay now. I did have a couple slip ups with a knife, but even then, Max kept calm.

The one thing that always remains important to us is family. At least once a week we get together somewhere and Iggy cooks and we talk, we share laughs, and we remember that where we are now is better than we used to be, never worse. It's part of moving on, I guess, but I can't get behind the wheel of a car without my hands shaking. I won't drive unless I have to.

It's late, as always. Alex had been up though, trying to cram for a test. I waited for her to finish before I headed back to my own room.

"Hey, you alright?" Max asks me this often.

I settle next to her, pulling her close. "I'm alright."

She gives me a smile, taking my hand under the blanket. "Tomorrow's our anniversary."

"Is it now?" Time isn't something I kept track of. It made me fell, well, old I guess.

Max smooths my hair, still smiling. "I was thinking we could go out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Whatever you want," I tell her. "I should have gotten you something."

"Don't be silly, Fang."

I jump on an impulse, pulling her into a kiss now. We break away breathless and I can feel myself smile as Max rests her head against my chest.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you too, Max."

She falls asleep long before I will, and it was this time that I took to think back and remember. Things obviously are never handed right away to you in life, and life had always been tough for us, but you know, I'm fortunate. I've had a lot of second chances. How many times have I nearly escaped death? How many times did Max take me back before, and after I had my bout with drugs? How many times have I hurt the flock only for them to welcome me back with open arms?

Yeah. Too many times. I still find myself saying I don't deserve any of this, but Max is always there, telling me I probably deserve better. She's good at keeping me in line, and although she still cuts my food and helps me shave and drags me out of bed sometimes, it's always with a smile, it's always a hug and a kiss and her reassurance that there isn't a reason in the world that would ever make her stop loving me.

Max is always telling me that I'm lucky too, and it's only been recently that I've started to realize that she's right. And so I try to smile back at her, even when I'm hurting, it's always a good morning and a good night, always those few stolen moments that I try my best to tell Max that I love her too, that there's nothing better than having her wrapped up in my arms, whispering into her ear, smiling against her neck. It's never the big things that mattered, it was always just being and breathing and to know that someone else cares. That's all I could ever ask for. I know I've gotten more than that, and so I'll hold my head up a little higher, and remember that I'm the luckiest guy in the world, no matter what else life has to throw at me.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note:**

**In no way do I claim to know about the things I made up in this story. I will not say I have or have not had experiences with these kinds of things. I do my best to stay true to the basic ideas, especially with Dr. M's Alzheimer's Disease. It's hard to make these things seem real, especially the way I write these fanfictions where I write without much planning. So for those of you who felt that I missed out on certain things because I was lacking on my research, then I am sorry, but I felt for the purpose of this story, it would have to suffice, and I promise you that if I ever write a book that deals with these kinds of things, I will research until I know what I'm talking about like the back of my hand. I know they say write what you know, and I obviously didn't know, so shame on me, but I hope you'll forgive me for that.**

_**Second Chances?**_** was really all about having second chances. With Fang being accepted back by the flock, with Nudge being so hard on Fang, and with Iggy and Ella's second child. I wanted to write something that showed that life gets out of control, but we can't back away from the things we believe in and the people we love and that while we may screw things up, we deserve a way to redeem ourselves, and in many ways, a second chance or even more chances than that.**

**Addiction and self infliction is something hard to deal with, and I won't say that I know a lot about it, but I want to take the time to say that if you know someone who has a problem, or you yourself need help, then go ask for it because someone out there cares about you.**

**But now I've come to the end of a story I really felt good about writing, one where I thought about how things would go. I know it's not the best and as I said before, lacking in its research, but I look back at it and feel a little sense of pride that I wrote something like this and finished it. So for those of you who stuck with this from the beginning to the end, thank you so much!**

**}MyNameIsCAL{**


End file.
